


像风一样

by suohchinen (Lovewhileyoucan)



Series: Johnny's ABO [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Sexy Zone
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 89,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovewhileyoucan/pseuds/suohchinen
Summary: 冈本圭人A，山田凉介O和本人《忽然之间》为同系列文。
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei, Chinen Yuri&Yamada Ryosuke, Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento, Okamoto Keito/Yamada Ryosuke, Takaki Yuya/Nakajima Yuto, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru
Series: Johnny's ABO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920457





	1. Chapter 1

中都A区 星河之城萤火角酒店 深夜  
作为中都A区最高档繁华的商业区，星河之城以其奢华、精致的顶级定位凌驾全国，而萤火角酒店坐落于星河之城心脏位置，是中都当之无愧的耀眼地标。  
萤火角酒店某层空调通风口，只听到轻轻的“砰”的一声，通风口微微敞开一个缝隙，身穿黑色行动衣的鬼魅身影一跃而下，根据指令，他迅速闪避到走廊装饰的雕像后面。  
“凉介，一个好消息一个坏消息，你先听哪个？”集成光电设备里，知念侑李冷静的声音响起：“好消息是目标人物已经顺利移交，本次任务基本完成，坏消息是宏太和HIka被哈姆少将彻底困在军部，没有人来接应你了。”  
躲在雕像后的山田凉介叹息一声。  
“另外，我的天网系统终于攻破了萤火角的防火墙，目前监控已被全数接管。哈姆少将的人分成五个小队挨个楼层搜查，看来是不把你揪出来不罢休了。”  
冷色调的研究所内，知念侑李头戴硕大的光电眼镜，面前的光屏呈现着无数萤火角的监控画面以及各楼层立体结构图，在其上还有几个特殊颜色的光点不断闪动，这就是哈姆少将的小队所处位置了。  
知念侑李的旁边，一个有些凌乱的蘑菇头正在光屏上埋头作图。。  
知念侑李接着说道：“别担心，慧正在帮你找最佳逃脱路线。路线出来之前，先按我的指令暂时避开哈姆少将的小队吧！”  
山田将手中的激光枪利落的插回腰间枪夹，活动了下手腕脚腕：“这句话我十分钟之前已经听过一遍了，逃生路线就这么难找吗？某人不是立志成为建筑大师吗？”  
慧眯着眼睛抬起头，把已经绘制好的路线的光屏往知念的方向一滑，知念立刻将路线共享给了山田。  
“不好意思，我的建筑专业是网络函授的，确实没有我研发的毒药那么天才，等哪天想不开来找我，包你无痛去世！”慧托着下巴语气危险。  
山田通过光屏眼镜飞速记着逃跑路线：“抱歉抱歉，开个玩笑嘛哈哈……”  
此时研究所大门划开，有冈大贵冲了进来：“让山田不要放松警惕，哈姆少将的人增援了，千万别被抓到！”  
知念将地下车库监控放大，果然一队身穿中央军军装的人小步冲进酒店。“竟然直接穿着军装过来了，很好，只要不被抓到，明天就以妨碍社会治安告他们，凉介，准备好全力冲刺了么？”。  
随后在众人配合下，山田得以顺利避开搜查队，按照逃生路线来到萤火角酒店的著名景观“空中花园”——的入口，山田凉介死命推着进入空中花园的门，门纹丝不动。  
知念挠头：“怎么回事，门竟然上锁了？我需要点时间攻破一下。”  
山田凉介无奈重新回到酒店长廊，然而随着搜查队人数越来越多，躲避也越发捉襟见肘。  
有冈急的擦了擦汗：“他们好像也考虑到空中花园这里了，人员迅速往这边聚集中。  
山田跑过无数楼梯、门口，转的晕头转向。  
此时慧突然喊道：“停！”  
山田停住脚步。  
慧看着光屏上的监控：“不好，被包围了！”  
山田看着环形走廊的两侧，这里是一个曲型回廊，除了两侧通路，只有身后一个相比其他房间宽上两倍的雕花房门。  
已经无路可逃，山田叹了口气背部抵住门，从腰间抽出激光枪，敏锐的感知着搜查队和自己的距离。  
突然，山田一个激灵，调转身体，激光枪对准身后缓缓敞开的房门。  
“唔？”一个身穿墨绿色浴袍的男子倚在门口，微湿的半长发和胸口上的水珠表明他刚刚沐浴完毕，尽管集成光电设备上安装了净化设施，山田还是觉得冲天的酒气扑面而来，只见那人脸色发红，眼神发直，说话也有些微妙不清晰，显然，这是一个彻头彻尾的醉鬼。  
山田枪口纹丝不动。知念及时提示：“天网正在搜资料，你稍等……啊，是一个超人气男性Beta偶像歌手，叫KEITO，最近在中都举办演唱会”  
男子倚在门上笑呵呵看着面前的人：一身黑色的紧身衣将他的身材勾勒的恰到好处，脸上因为佩戴着集成光电设备被挡住大半，只露出完美的下颚线和嫣红的唇，此时薄唇紧紧抿着，手中激光枪端的很稳，黑洞洞的枪口指着自己。  
男子舔了舔唇，笑了：“今天是cosplay吗？回去告诉你们社长，有心了！”  
说完男子脚步虚浮上前两步，敞开怀抱，山田游刃有余的将枪口调转到安全位置，却被男子抱个满怀。  
男子手在山田挺翘的臀部戏谑的揉捏了几下，愉悦的手感让他更加满意，于是勾住山田的柔韧的腰轻声说：“这辈子都是我拿‘枪’对着别人，还是第一次有人拿枪对着我，虽然让我等了半个小时，但你很有趣，期待你今晚的表现……”  
男子一边说一边用已经微微勃发的下体暧昧的顶了山田一下，暗示的意味不言而喻。  
山田则抬起头看着这个醉醺醺的色鬼，心想，这草包倒是可以利用一下。  
于是他动作利落的收了枪，露出一抹勾人的笑容主动贴了上去，对方愣神时已经被推进房门，咔哒落锁。  
几秒后，走廊两头的搜查队先后到来，汇合后又分开继续搜寻。  
房间里，男子激动的将投怀送抱的人横抱起来，穿过总统套房的小厅，走进挂着帷幔的大床，将山田扔到柔软蓬松的被子里，随后欺身而上。  
山田一边观察房间构造，一边优哉游哉应对身上人的毛手毛脚，男子想吻一下美人的红唇，却总被恰好躲开，双手想把碍事的cosplay衣服剥掉，但竟然连衣服接口都摸不到。  
“Honey，别闹了，乖乖把你衣服脱了……”  
山田看着这个猴急的草包，讽刺的一笑，甜腻的开口：“人家希望衣服由您来脱哦，KEITOsama~~”  
那人浑身热度又上升不少：“声音真好听，脸让我看一下好吗？”低声哄着，他试着摘掉山田脸上的光电设备。

研究所内，三人看着山田光电设备传输回的实时影像，都是一脸黑线。  
知念侑李一边尝试攻破空中花园的门禁一边白眼飞上天：“我私人定制的光电设备完美贴合人体骨骼曲线，保证你摘不下来！”  
有冈仰头喊道：“我参与设计的行动衣巧夺天工，保证你摸一宿也找不到拉链！”  
慧整理着天网查询到的资料：“啧啧啧，这些东西泄露出去，恐怕文娱界要大地震了！中都娱乐集团社长和这位偶像经纪人的消息记录显示，社长旗下一个明年要力捧的潜力股，十分仰慕这位巨星，要求深夜来‘交流’一下，希望明年多多关照……”  
有冈本来就圆的眼睛睁的更圆：“所以这是…枕营那啥…嗯哼”  
有冈和慧两人意会的挤眉弄眼。

一番折腾，本就醉意昏沉的人累的直喘：“真是难对付啊……话说你，叫什么名字来着？”  
山田甜美一笑，双手勾到男子脖子上，男子立刻会意俯下身，山田却在他靠近的瞬间，一个手刀砍在那人颈侧，随后将昏死过去的人推到一边，轻松挺身翻下床。  
“你们能别看戏了吗？”山田黑脸朝公共频道说着。  
有冈大贵幸灾乐祸：“一个醉鬼Beta而已，看把你吓得！跟本Alpha在一起也不见你害怕！”  
山田冷嘲：”毕竟你比我都像Omega，今天来的要是你，估计这个草包Beta早被你迷得神魂颠倒了！”  
团队中唯一的Beta知念气愤的皱眉：“请你们不要发表这种疑似性别歧视的言论！凉介在房间里再待一会儿，外面人还没撤退呢！”  
山田无语的坐到房间硕大的桌子旁。  
看向大床，那人已经像个死猪一样睡了过去。  
呵，无聊的弱鸡。  
山田又转头，突然看到这草包没有关闭的个人终端，嘴角勾起。  
“知念，我好像知道空中花园的门为什么关闭了！这位人气偶像今晚把空中花园包场了，所以只有他个人秘钥才能打开。”  
山田按照知念的提示敲击按键，随后，知念远程操作开始直接对个人终端进行破解，希望找出秘钥。  
山田僵坐在椅子上，看着眼前花花绿绿数据流乱窜的大小光屏，打了个哈欠。  
“凉介，小心！”  
已经太迟，电光火石间，一只手拔出了山田腰间的激光枪，抵在了山田后脑上。  
“Watch Out，honey！”  
床上那人不知何时苏醒，悄无声息的扭转了局面，山田缓缓吸了一口气，双手举起。

冈本圭人觉得最近的自己运气实在有点背。  
当初选择化名、伪装成Beta投身演艺界，不过是为了逃离自己那个破碎却又被利益连在一起的家庭，不想再听父亲的说教、承受母亲的苛责。但想不到自己却出乎意料的喜欢这份工作。  
可惜，自从经纪人不知从哪里得知了自己的身份，就一切变味了，美食、美酒、美人源源不断的不断往自己屋里送，好像他是为了享受和猎艳才当这个偶像歌手。  
嘛，倒也无所谓，Alpha抑制剂虽能让人保持理性，又不是让人不举，反正总归都是要找人解决下问题，花天酒地的日子也没什么不好，只是今晚送来的这个就……  
冈本十分无奈：“让我来猜一猜，你是哪边派来的？是父亲那边，得知我每天醉生梦死过来抓我回去？还是母亲那边，终于觉得我跑来当这个偶像给她丢人，要来处理我了？”  
山田脑中飞速分析现在状况，知念在耳麦里提醒他KEITO的家庭资料天网获取不到，至少是保密度三级以上的贵族出身，身份还在解析中。  
冈本把枪口又往山田头上顶了一下：“大概还是母亲吧，毕竟中都可是她的大本营，不过我倒不知道她什么时候手伸到军部去了……我说的不对？你这把激光枪，可不就是中央军部专用轻型量子枪吗？”  
尽管只有几句话，山田已经意识到身后这人身份不简单，没有办法了……  
山田一个扭身，劈手夺枪，可没想到这草包身手竟也不弱，迅速后撤闪避，两个人一声不吭扭打在一起，只能听到空气中拳脚相交的风声，山田毕竟不敢真的下死手，又顾忌对方手里有枪，处处受制，而对方显然也意识到这一点，打着打着已经笑出声，要落败时就往山田下三路招呼，山田有苦难言。  
冈本仗着自己肩宽胳膊长，一把将山田圈在怀里，双手把他摸了个遍，嘿嘿笑出声：“抓到你啦！”  
冈本却不知山田是故意露出破绽，山田翻身捡起被冈本掉在地上的枪，挣脱桎梏站起身来，枪口对着冈本。  
冈本却丝毫不害怕，山田眼中，这人像个大猩猩一样张开手臂，挺起胸膛，指着自己心脏位置：“来来来，朝这里打！”  
山田被气的不行，此时耳麦传来知念声音：“凉介，秘钥到手了，赶紧撤！”  
山田只分心记录秘钥的一瞬，冈本已经扑了过来，说着：“真是在意，一直在跟谁说话啊？”一边摸上山田后脑壳，多次确认的嫌疑位置果然有问题，冈本揪着那个小按钮，“嘶啦”强硬的将山田的光电一体设备扒了下来。  
行动组的专用设备按每个成员头骨面部私人定制，为防掉落还配备专用生物粘合剂，平时是任务结束后，用特殊药水软化才能摘下来，冈本凭着蛮力不管不顾的一撕，山田登时觉得自己的脸也跟着一起扯了下来，不由痛呼出声，倒是把冈本吓了一跳。  
他连忙把光电设备扔到一边：“哎，没事吧你！”  
冈本连忙走上前，手搭上山田的肩膀，却被山田一把推开。  
等山田确认脸还在，站起身抬起头时，眼角还挂着一点生理性的眼泪，随后他恶狠狠地看着冈本。  
但冈本看到山田脸的一刻，原本脸上的笑意完全退去了，他怔怔的看着山田。  
“我是醉的太厉害了吧？”冈本揉揉眼睛。  
“我一定是醉的太厉害了……”冈本的声音有些颤抖，却忍不住踉跄走上前。  
“或者，这又是一场梦？”冈本手缓缓摸上了山田的脸。  
山田只冷冷看着他。  
仿佛确认了这个人的存在，冈本低头闷声笑了，“难怪我怎么也找不到你……原来你去了军部。”  
山田侧开脸，避开他的手。  
冈本低头看着他，像看着失落已久的珍宝重现人间：“但你还活着，太好了……”  
冈本忍不住一把抱住山田，山田却突然出手将冈本掀翻在地。  
冈本圭人被摔在地上一脸难过：“你不记得我了？还是生我气了？你……”  
山田凉介一言不发，转身就跑，几步冲向门口，准备逃之夭夭。  
在他要开门的一瞬间，门外响起敲门声。

“少爷，少爷，您在吗？”  
山田凉介站在门口，听着门外的敲门声，迟疑。  
追过来的冈本圭人将山田圈在自己怀里，轻声说：“别怕，是我经纪人。”  
“少爷，少爷，出事了！”  
经纪人的声音谄媚里带着焦急。  
山田的脊背贴着冈本的胸膛，身体被他的胳膊圈住，这种受制于人的感觉让他非常不爽，想极力挣扎开。  
冈本安抚的蹭了蹭山田的发顶，看他不再挣扎，才故意用压低的不悦声音问：“什么事？”  
经纪人哀声叹气：“少爷，中央军部的人来了，说在捉拿要犯，想开门检查搜人……”  
冈本戏谑：“中央军部？你也知道中央军部的人长什么样？”  
经纪人叹气：“少爷，这种时候就别打趣了，他们都穿着军装，那能有假吗？”  
冈本闻言，奇怪的低头看了眼山田的黑色行动衣，看着看着就发现摘掉光电设备之后露出的那块高领行动衣上的一个褶皱。  
冈本好奇伸进去抓到一个线头随手拉动，行动衣应声朝着两边张开，山田一小段雪白的后颈就暴露在冈本眼前，山田抬脚踢了冈本一下，冈本忍着笑在山田露出的脖子那里蹭了蹭，心想我的honey真好闻。  
看山田真的要发怒了，冈本才抬起头冷冷回绝外面“告诉他们，我这里没有他们要的人。”  
“少爷啊，他们那些人凶得很啊，要不，要不您配合一下？”经纪人哀求着。  
冈本冷哼一声：“你不是知道我的身份了吗？你觉得他们有资格靠近我十米之内吗？”  
经纪人声音已经小的要听不见了：“这，您不是说要低调，不许说……”  
冈本不耐烦的打断：“当然不许说，但你也要把他们拦住，要是这么点小事都办不到，明天你直接辞职就好！”  
经纪人喊着：“少爷啊！”  
冈本：“我接下来要办事，办、事、你明白吗？你可以走了！”  
经纪人无奈哀嚎，匆匆跑去协商了。  
山田听经纪人跑远，才愤愤将背后的人甩开。  
冈本看着山田，还沉浸在失而复得的兴奋里，不由傻笑：“别怕，他们不敢进来抓你，你安心呆在这里就好！”  
山田斜了冈本一眼：“你怎么知道他们是来抓我的？”  
冈本：“你穿成这样躲躲藏藏，他们穿着军装大肆搜捕，就算不是来抓你的，也肯定不是和你一伙的。”  
山田冷哼：“还挺聪明！”  
冈本不好意思的挠着头：“你真好，他们都说我笨……”  
山田不由喷笑：“你倒是不笨，你啊，是有点傻！”  
冈本刚昂扬一瞬的情绪又瞬间低落：“哦……”  
山田仿佛看到一个被主人S后委屈的大型犬，这人，倒也不坏，他想了想，觉得还是应该解释一下。  
“虽然我不知道你是什么身份，但我今天过来并非受你任何一个家庭成员指派，你可以放心。另外外面这些人不会顾及你的身份，为了达到目的他们不惜任何手段，我在这里除了把你拖下水没有别的结果，说不定还会连累你的家人。”  
山田对他笑了笑：“但还是谢谢你！”说着山田捡起了地上的光屏终端，轻。敲几下，爆炸一般的声音传来。  
研究所内，知念侑李、有冈大贵和慧都因为山田失去联络心急如焚。  
“抱歉，刚刚出了点小事故，我现在重新把设备启动了……”  
知念侑李看着光屏上不断增加的搜查队人数，紧张不已：“我们刚给你设计了新的逃生路线，你接收一下！”  
山田飞快记着路线，此时门外又想起焦急地敲门声：“少爷！少爷！”  
冈本和山田对视一眼。  
经纪人说着：“少爷，我拦不住了，我跟他们说了您的身份，他们还是执意要闯进来，您跟那位，先，先暂停一下，衣服穿穿好……”  
冈本没有应答，低头思考了一下，又看向山田，似乎是做了什么决定，而后他像扛麻袋似的将山田一把扛起来往大床走去，山田两个胳膊垂在冈本背上使劲敲打着：“你……你干什么！”  
冈本将山田扔到床上，开始脱自己的浴袍：“我们最多只有十分钟，你要尽快进入角色，互相配合演场戏给他们看。”说完就将山田压倒在床上，尝试脱他的衣服，山田开始时挣扎一会儿，却很快懂了这个人的计划，于是放弃挣扎开始配合，手里的光电设备滚落在床的另一侧……

研究所内，三人只能通过晃动的设备和忽近忽远的声音猜测发生的事，两个人倒在床上后，光电设备更是掉到被子里，画面一片白茫茫。知念焦急地呼喊着：“凉介！”

床上的两人姑且用着还算暧昧的姿势交缠在一起，冈本在山田后颈摸索，却怎么也找不到行动衣的拉链，山田忍不住喷笑出声，冈本赌气的直接将山田翻了个身，找到线头，猛地下拉，行动衣应声而开，山田起伏的脊背到优美的臀线一览无余，随之而来的，是被闷在行动衣里累积许久，骤然释放的Omega信息素。  
冈本圭人一怔，不由自主也随之爆发了强烈的Alpha信息素，未等山田凉介思考出两人对彼此性别认知到底哪里出现了问题，身后的人已经蛮横的将他衣服扯落，大手抓着他的腰、臀推高，山田双膝跪在床上，被强行分开的腿让私密的地方一览无余，被迫摆出一个极其屈辱的求欢姿势，而身后那人灼热的部位已经顶在最娇嫩的部位虎视眈眈准备进入。  
山田疯狂挣扎起来：“你，你不是Beta吗？怎么会是Alpha！”

冈本圭人此时正拼命和Alpha的标记本能抗争，军部会派珍惜的Omega执行危险任务就够耸人听闻了，何况他明明记得身下这个人性别是Beta，为什么会变成Omega，最恐怖的是，这份Omega信息素影响力远远超出自己的预料和控制力。  
标记他，让他属于我，冈本的脑子昏昏沉沉，不断回旋的只有这一个念头。  
山田作为一个Omega也敏锐察觉了身后已经陷入暴走边缘Alpha的想法，他终于害怕起来，“不，不要，不要这样，求求你……”  
冈本却忍不住身下那人娇嫩位置流连，急切的进入一根手指，从未被突破的山田痛呼一声，眼泪瞬间滑落，里面的极限的紧致和热度伴着身下人因疼痛导致轻颤进一步刺激了身后的人，他毫不留情将手指抽出，更加灼热的部位开始尝试进入。

冷色调的研究中心，三个人呆呆站着，画面只有一片被褥的雪白，山田忽近忽远的慌乱声音，就像一把刀割在他们的心上，而他们却束手无策。  
等到山田突然发出一声痛苦的喊声，众人才回神，无助的对视，才发现每个人眼中都含着泪水，山田的声音在痛苦之后静默了一段，声音又起，渐渐变了味道，很快，两人的喘息和呻吟此起彼伏。  
有冈大贵起身往外冲。  
慧喝到：“你去哪儿？”  
有冈声音一向元气清亮的声音也已经沙哑：“去救他！”  
慧起身拉住他：“你去了又能怎样！”  
有冈一把将慧甩开：“那就这么等着吗！”  
“哐”两人向操控台看去，知念侑李的拳狠狠砸在台子上，接着一下又一下。  
有冈和慧连忙跑过去拉住他。  
知念的泪水在眼眶中打转，却倔强的不肯滑落。  
他看着慧：“这个行动组之所以成立，就是为了查清冤案真相，保护无辜的人不再受伤害，可如今，缉拿凶手遥遥无期，却是被我们卷进来的凉介遭遇这种事，我们的选择，真的是对的吗？”  
慧苦笑：“是啊，唯独不想让他……”  
知念的头深深低下：“大概只是我太没用，如果我成长的足够快，他也就不用遭遇这种事……”  
慧无法给他回答，只安慰的拍了拍他的肩，低声说：“我去准备可能用到的药剂。”

山田凉介的痛苦和啜泣终于让冈本圭人清醒过来，发现自己竟然在信息素的刺激下就要这样强行挺身攻入，他急忙将山田平放到床上抱进怀里，吻着山田的眼泪内疚不已，该死，怎么会这样，明明在这个世界上，最不想伤害的人就是他。  
与此同时，震天的敲门声响起：“KEITO先生，我们是中央军部搜查队，按军令搜查酒店房间，请您马上开门配合！”

山田凉介惊魂未定，他被这个陌生的Alpha抱在怀里，耳边对方胸膛传来剧烈的心跳声，如果他现在手里有把刀，他会毫不犹豫的选择狠狠刺进这个胸膛。可是……  
外面敲门的人显然渐渐失去耐心，开始强行破门。  
山田胡乱擦了把脸上的泪，抬头看着上方的Alpha，声音阴沉而狠戾：“来吧！”  
冈本圭人有些迟疑：“你……”  
山田的手撑在冈本的胸膛上微微直起身：“既然你这么想要的话，就来真的吧。”  
这句话说完，好像耗尽了山田的勇气，身体摇摇欲坠，冈本的手急忙扶住山田的腰。  
山田紧紧咬着下唇，还是抬起头目光有些复杂和祈求的看着冈本：“只是，我是第一次，还请你，尽量能温柔一些……”  
之后不等冈本反应，山田就仰头吻了上去，信息素疯狂交缠，两个人的体温飞速上升，引出更加剧烈的信息素释放，空气中两个人的信息素爆炸般的融合交缠，似乎在为接下来要到来的结合鸣笛喝彩。  
两个受到信息素蛊惑的人已经陷入虚假如同恋爱的甜蜜氛围里，已经赤裸的身体肌肤相亲，都已有反应的下半身互相蹭着想要更多。冈本沿着山田的耳侧一路噬咬着，白皙的肌肤上绽开的红色吻痕，暧昧又刺眼，冈本理智和欲望在激烈斗争，最终还是心疼这个人的心思占了上风，叹了一口气，冈本安抚着身下已软成一滩水的人，将他双腿并拢，勃发的生疼的欲望从身下人并拢的大腿根部进入，细嫩的大腿内侧，肌肤敏感极了，火热的器官给了这里连同会阴的双面刺激，山田忍不住自己的喘息，冈本也情动不已，他趴在山田耳边轻声说：“honey，双腿用力点，我可不那么容易被满足……”说完就大幅动起来，虽然没有真正进入，但身下的热度和撞击的力度却毫不含糊，山田欲望逐渐累积，两人的喘息和汗水交织在一起，而信息素更加疯狂的释放，将两人拉向更加深沉的甜蜜中。  
山田觉得自己注射的Omega抑制剂已经丧失了作用，自己正缓缓踏入发情边缘，而冈本头上也大滴汗水洒落，拼命控制自己不强行标记他，可惜理智在信息素面前终究是徒劳，冈本也要到忍耐的极限了……  
随着大门被强行撞开，山田也到达爆发点，他把头埋进被子里，微弱的叫着释放了出来，冈本没有忍住轻咬了一口他脖颈后突出的腺体。  
中央军搜查队破门闯入的一瞬间，队伍里几个Alpha士兵就集体恐惧的退后一步，而里面Alpha和Omega信息素的浓烈程度，连带队的Beta队长都能感知一二，任谁都能猜到里面正在发生什么事。  
队长抬手让几个Alpha士兵退出房间，自己向房间大床那边看去，奢华的大床上，半透明的帷幔垂下，多少有些遮挡视线，上方强壮的Alpha将怀里的人放下，用被子遮好，但还是能在一瞬间看到Omega后背上青紫的痕迹和脖颈后的咬痕。  
浑身赤裸的Alpha弯着腰似乎安抚了被子里的Omega几句，才缓缓下床，依旧狰狞勃发的欲望沾着一丝丝可疑的白色液体，明晃晃昭示了被打断情事的不悦，冈本毫不畏惧搜查队探究的眼光，等到对方不自在的移开视线才大大咧咧的用墨绿色的浴袍将自己遮盖起来，压抑着怒气穿越小厅走来。  
“还真敢闯进来……现在这个国家，已经是中央军执掌权柄了吗？”冈本缓缓走到门口，死死盯住搜查队。  
Beta队长已经从经纪人那里得知了这位的身份，但他内心是不相信的，即使有那么一点相信，他也认为军令第一，因此并没有把这位尊贵的二世祖放在眼里，而此时，这个被他强行打断情事的顶级贵族Alpha向自己走来时，他终于感受到了山一般沉重的压力。  
“抱歉，我们是中央军部搜查队，受哈姆少将直接委派来此追查逃犯……”  
话还没说完，就被冈本一只手钳住了脖子。其他士兵见状立刻拔枪，被挡在后面的经纪人大喊：“不能开枪，少爷啊！”  
队长微微一抬手，其他士兵迟疑将枪放下。  
冈本圭人眼神戏谑而残忍：“等你们这帮废物来抓我房间的逃犯，我早不知道死了多少次了……”冈本圭人的手逐渐用力，Beta队长的脸已经涨成紫色。  
“哈姆少将？抱歉，从没听过位的名号，回去告诉你们这位火腿少将，明天内宫的质询文件就会直接发给他……”  
说完用力一推，人高马大的Beta队长如断线风筝一般砸着其他队员飞出房间。  
冈本看着倒在走廊咳嗽的人，咧嘴一笑：“滚吧！”  
说完将已经坏掉的大门重新推回原位，而门外的人恐惧的互相对望，终究不敢再推开已经丧失作用的门。  
冈本圭人躲在门口看搜查队放弃散去，才放心下来，几步跑回大床边，邀功的语气说着：“honey，honey，他们被我赶走了！”  
被子里没有回应，冈本有些奇怪：“honey？……还叫你RYO酱你会不会不高兴？叫你亚麻酱好吗？亚麻酱？”  
冈本有些迟疑掀开被子一角，又完全掀开，被子里空无一物。  
冈本圭人有些低落：“已经离开了么？那样的状态，没问题吧……”

山田凉介跌跌撞撞的沿着既定路线撤退，黑色的行动衣草草穿在身上，光电设备缠在手腕上。  
冷风一吹，情爱过后的汗水和液体变成冰冷的利刃，山田冻彻心扉，与此同时，因为得不到满足，身体内部缓缓升腾起来的Omega信息素叫嚣着空虚，就是因为这样，有时候真是讨厌自己的性别啊。  
自参军以来，这是最狼狈的一次了吧，山田自嘲的笑。  
随着信息素越来越浓，山田双腿渐渐发软，意识也有些模糊，在这样下去就遭了，山田躲进一条黑暗的小巷，飞快从行动衣和靴子中间的夹层里摸出了Omega抑制剂推入手臂静脉中，来不及闭目休息，他又继续全力奔跑起来。  
等到终于进入直达研究所的地下通道，他才微微松了口气，尽头不起眼的电梯门洞开，山田走进去，在电梯门关闭后无力的沿着电梯内侧滑落在地上。  
电梯沿着既定路线在地底穿行，山田抬头看着电梯中倒映出自己的影子，头发凌乱，脸颊嘴唇异常充血红润，眼角有些湿润和泛红，敞开领口的行动衣下，吻痕星星点点。  
真是漫长的一天啊，把头抵在电梯的拐角处，山田凉介无助的抱住自己，哭起来。  
尽管山田在研究所大门打开前已经擦干了眼泪，整理了着装，但在担心了他一晚的知念侑李、有冈大贵和慧面前毫无作用。  
有冈最先跑过来，伸手要扶助他：“你可算回来……”  
然而山田此时却对Alpha的味道格外敏感，应激反应一般打开了有冈伸过来的手，有冈愣住，但很快明白了原因，手足无措的后退了一步。  
慧急忙赶过来将两人进一步隔开，脱下身上的白大褂披在山田身上。  
知念捧着药箱跟在慧身后，他几乎不敢看山田的眼睛，将手中的药剂递过去：“凉介，这是……退结剂”  
山田苦笑把药剂推回去，知念着急的抬起头执意把药剂塞给他。  
慧也安抚的说着：“给你拿的是最温和的款，注射完毕要观察一段时间，等你体内的那个Alpha的成结完全被药剂化开后，再打下一针，可能会有些痛苦，待会我或者知念去陪你好吗？”  
退结剂的发明者慧本人在场，让这番话可信度提高了不少，五年前，以制药医疗著名的有冈集团宣布“退结剂”诞生的那天，整个世界为之震动，标记完成后24小时内注射，能将Omega体内Alpha永久标记化开排出体外，让Omega恢复为未标记状态，为无数遭到Alpha强行标记的Omega提供了黑暗后新的人生，如今，退结剂已发展到第三代，注射时限扩展到72小时，而给Omega的身体负担降低了40%。这个药剂，短时间为有冈集团积累了巨额利润和声望，没有人能把这位天才的制药者和那个啃着仙贝的蘑菇头联系到一起，而慧为了“退结剂”的制作付出了怎样的代价，就是另一个冗长的故事了。  
此刻，山田摇摇头：“不用，对方……没有进入，只是暂时标记了一下……”  
说着拉下行动衣，后颈上被咬破的腺体伴着星星点点的吻痕呈现在众人面前。  
山田看着瞬间杀气腾腾的队友心中苦笑，不是为了让你们生气才给你们看的啊……  
“总之，我还好，执行任务难免会有各种意外情况，这个在我参军宣誓第一天就做好了准备……”  
他看着依然低着头的知念，这次薮宏太和八乙女光全被困在军部，只有知念一个人带着两个编外研究人员勉强支撑全程，客观来说任务完成的很不错，可这话说出来只会让他觉得是在安慰，进而更加自责吧……  
山田索性什么也不说了，伸出手想摸一下知念的头，却又觉得现在的自己脏的不行，他把手收回来：“我回房间洗个澡，睡一觉，善后工作拜托你们了。”  
山田走后，三个人还是默默无言的站着。  
有冈半晌出声：“说到底，还是我们没能好好支援他……”  
此时知念的光屏设备发出一阵特殊的提示音。  
“那个人的真正身份获取到了，今天也太慢了吧！”知念急匆匆划开光屏查看。  
很快，三个人面面相觑。  
“偏偏是一个我们绝对惹不起的人……”知念喃喃自语。  
有冈狠狠踢了身边的椅子：“这些讨厌的贵族！”  
慧走过去踢了有冈大贵一脚：“摆着那副苦瓜脸撒气给谁看，准备一下跟我审目标人物去！”  
而知念侑李已经重新坐回椅子上，戴上光电眼睛，开始聚精会神疯狂敲击着光屏按键。  
外面，中都从夜到明，新的一天到来了。


	2. Chapter 2

当山田凉介被敲门声惊醒时，才发现已经是第二天傍晚。他打开门，没有意外的，知念侑李端着满满一餐盘食物站在外面。  
“又是小番茄、大番茄、大小番茄，慧这里就没有别的蔬菜可以吃了吗？”山田看着餐盘里扎眼的红色蔬菜愤愤不平。  
知念端着餐盘进屋：“人在屋檐下，没法不低头，谁让我们现在无家可归，只能栖身慧的研究所呢？”  
山田尽管对这种红色蔬菜厌恶极了，但肚子已经饿得不行，叉子狠狠将餐盘中的小番茄拨向两边，专挑其他零星的食材大口吃起来。  
“我们什么时候才能归队啊？”山田一边吃一边含糊不清的嘟囔。  
知念托着脸看着山田粗鲁的吃相摇摇头：“快了，这次咱们抢先一步截胡目标人物，哈姆少将恼羞成怒想把你抓住，谁知他手下那帮酒囊饭袋不仅没抓住你，还强行搜查萤火角客房，把中都一半贵族势力得罪的透透的，现在他们忙着四处道歉修缮关系，咱们很快就可以回去了。”  
山田满意的点点头：“就该这样，让他们这帮贵族狗咬狗！”  
知念从口袋拿出一个锦盒：“给，你这次立了三等功，这是奖章，而且你升了一级，现在是山田中尉了！”  
山田嘴里咀嚼未停，满是油的手拿过锦盒，闭着眼往后一扔，锦盒划过一道抛物线掉进地上一个灰扑扑的钢丝桶里，那里面已经有不少落满灰尘的锦盒了。  
“喂！”知念不赞同的皱起眉，严肃的看着他。  
山田满不在乎的抱怨：“发再多奖章有什么用，我们这个工作性质，连对家人都要保密，我妈妈到现在都以为我是南B区做芝士蛋糕的小老板，我跟谁说理去！”  
知念噘着嘴反驳：“当小老板也没什么不好啊！”  
山田放下餐具：“你不懂，像我家这种平民家庭，是最期待孩子有出息的，何况我当年可是考上皇家军校，我们整个片区都知道这事……”  
知念撇了他一眼：“还你家这种平民家庭，我也是平民啊！”  
山田又埋头开始吃：“可你爷爷是大总统啊！有钱有势，跟我们这种真正的平民又不一样……”  
山田突然停住，看向知念，果然，知念已经低着头沉默了。  
“抱歉……”山田知道自己又说错话了。  
知念摇摇头，情绪有些低落：“凉介，对不起，这个国家，真正掌控着一切的，是贵族……”  
作为好友，山田很快明白知念心中所想之事：“所以，那个偶像歌手到底是什么来头？”  
知念咬了咬唇：“凉介知道现在王室的情况吗？”

山田端起盘子准备喝汤的手又放下：“呃，我只知道国王陛下，现在60多岁了吧……”  
知念点点头：“说句大不敬的话，凉介觉得，陛下仙逝之后，皇位应该由谁来继承呢？”  
山田凉介脑子空空如也，但确实从没听说过这个国家现在的储君是谁……  
知念伸出手掌，一个指甲片大的设备中，光屏渐渐延伸展开：“国王现在膝下只有一位14岁公主，今年春天的时候性别分化了，是位Omega女性。”  
光屏呈现出一卷法律文书《全性别继承权法案》。  
“10年前，我亲眼看着爷爷起草这份文书，和议会艰难辩论一整年，不断修改、对抗、妥协，终于通过，这份文书的作用之一，就是为了给当时不知性别的小公主一份保障，即使她分化成了Omega，也能合法继承。在此之前，无论皇位还是贵族爵位，只有男性Alpha可以继承。”  
山田点点头：“也就是说我们将来可能会迎来一位女皇？”  
知念苦笑：“事实上，小公主近两年身体状况虽然有所好转，但幼年时，御医给陛下的结论是，小公主可能活不过二十岁。不过是为了稳定民心，隐瞒不说而已。”  
山田听着如此劲爆的王室秘闻，忍不住咽了口唾沫：“那，那怎么办？王室还有其继承人吗？”  
知念手中光屏流转，国王之下，小公主之上，延伸出另一位雍容的女性：“这位是陛下的亲妹妹长公主殿下，一位女性Omega。按照法案，她的继承权排在小公主之后，是王位的第二继承人，最关键的是……”  
长公主旁边和下方分别延伸出一个人。  
“长公主殿下之前有过一段短暂的婚姻，这是冈本健一先生，一位出身北境的贵族后裔，这是他俩的Alpha儿子。”  
照片显现，山田目瞪口呆：“这不是……”  
光屏上，赫然是那晚的人——  
公开资料为Beta男性的人气偶像KEITO，本名为冈本圭人，Alpha，皇室在籍成员。  
山田凉介已经完全丧失了胃口：“呵，难怪他那晚那么笃定中央军不敢得罪他……”  
知念侑李点点头：“事实上，站在陛下的角度看，自然是希望小公主平安长大，诞下子嗣继承皇位，但万一小公主不幸，至少还有长公主和她的Alpha儿子保证本朝皇族血脉继续执掌权柄，而对我们这些平头百姓来说，王权能顺利过渡是最好不过的，一旦王室继承人出现问题，四境之主和中都各个门阀巨擘必定掀起一场血战……”  
山田凉介天生对贵族之间的争斗缺少一份直觉：“会那么严重吗？现在议会的权力不断扩大，我还以为陛下就是一个吉祥物……”  
知念猛地抬头盯着山田，山田声音渐渐变小。  
知念低下头：“凉介，你千万不要抱着这种天真的想法，贵族对权力的争夺从没停止过，15年前王储殿下死亡后他们已经露出过獠牙，5年前爷爷被暗杀更是因为议会权力不断扩大动了他们的蛋糕……  
山田撇撇嘴：“知道了……”  
知念看着他有些内疚：“凉介，很多事情，我们不敢和你说的详细，是想着有朝一日，或许你可以全身而退……”  
山田着急：“说什么全身而退，你才是抱着天真的想法，我是发过誓才加入行动组的，军人的命运之一，就是战死沙……”  
山田看着知念瞬间苍白的脸色，心里面叹了口气。  
山田无奈点头：“我大概也能感觉到，你们是各自背负着一些东西在战斗，到了必要的时候，也请把一切都告诉我……”  
知念点点头，顿了一下说到：“抱歉，这位异姓Alpha殿下，我们真的拿他毫无办法……”  
山田翻了个白眼：“我以后每晚睡觉前都会祈祷小公主平平安安、早日成婚、三年抱俩、继承皇位，千万别让那个草包白得好处”  
知念被逗笑了：“到了那一天，我们再给他套上麻袋拖到巷子里打一顿。”  
山田拿起知念手心里那个指甲片一般大的薄片：“话说你拿来搭载光屏的这是什么玩意？”  
知念立刻兴奋起来：“你终于发现了！记得我跟你说过的行动组第四代光电设备吗！”  
山田“啊”了一声：“已经做出来啦？”  
知念献宝一般送到山田面前：“还在调试阶段，熬了一个通宵做出的样品，但保证下次任务就可以用上，这个直接贴在耳道里，自动吸附，防水防尘，内置麦克，公频声音骨传导，生物电控制指令和光屏弹出……”  
山田已经迅速把新的设备放进耳道中，按照知念的介绍尝试各种功能：“太厉害了吧，以后我们能执行的任务更广了……我们知念，是天才吗？”  
知念眼中兴奋闪着光：“不错，我就是天才！”  
山田已经一巴掌拍在知念脑袋上，知念的脸瞬间皱成一团，山田又伸手摸了摸刚刚打过的地方：“这几天没事，我回老家一趟。”  
知念翻了个白眼：“随便你！”  
山田有些惊讶：“我还以为你会跟我一起！”  
知念把桌上餐盘收起来：“不好意思，本天才魅力享誉中都，约会日程排的很满，不会有这个火星时间陪你回娘家！”  
知念朝他夸张的耸了耸肩，转身离去。  
“你这个小宅男能有什么约会！你可别到时候没地方去又跑到我家里！不会给你开门的！”山田朝着知念的背影吐槽，知念的回答是迅速走出去，拿脚哐当关上了门。  
山田凉介“切”了一声，不知为何，头昏昏沉沉的，再回床上睡一觉好了。

中都北B区，电车公司员工家属安置中心，清晨。  
在目前这个海陆空交通全面发展的科技时代里，电车随着交通科技的发展步步衰落，电车公司及其家属安置中心的位置也不断往远离市中心的郊区迁徙，九年前，电车公司集体迁徙到北B区，事实上这里距离北C区只隔着一道土坡，九年前就是不毛之地，如今环境也依然没有改善。  
电车公司工作的山田爸爸选择了这座最为偏远，离土坡最近，其他同事都不愿选择的房子，根本原因是这座双层带阁楼的独栋住宅勉强能装下夫妇二人和三个孩子。  
冈本圭人特意绕了一圈土坡才走到山田家门口，九年前自己又累又饿满身污泥倒在这里的记忆，鲜活的就像昨天，因为山田凉介的凭空消失，冈本以为是自己的任性连累了这个温暖的家庭，没敢再登门，如今，他难以压抑自己雀跃的心情，忐忑的按动门铃等待着。  
大门敞开，一个梳着双马尾的女孩好奇看着门外这个时尚又英俊的男子：“请问您找谁？”  
尽管长高不少，发型也改变了，冈本还是一眼认出这位是山田凉介的亲妹妹。他笑着微微颔首：“请问亚麻酱在家吗？”  
妹妹上下打量这个气场温柔的帅哥，心里已经猜想是不是正和老公新婚燕尔的姐姐养小奶狗了，她清了清嗓子：“抱歉，这个家里有5个亚麻酱，请问你说的是哪一位？”  
冈本意识到自己的疏忽，不好意思的笑了：“抱歉，是您的兄长山田凉介。”  
妹妹忍不住瞪大了眼睛：“找哥哥？真是稀奇，哥哥才回来一天就有朋友找，我每天在家也没有人找！”  
冈本听到山田凉介竟然真的在家，乐开了花，急忙把手中的巨型篮子递过去：“一点礼物，请笑纳”  
妹妹好奇的接过来，一阵草莓的清香扑面而来，仔细一看，竟是满满一筐又大又新鲜的草莓，妹妹心想，乖乖，这个看上去就不便宜啊……  
“我记得他说自己喜欢吃草莓来着……”冈本咧嘴笑着。  
妹妹点头：“是呀，是呀，哥哥最喜欢草莓了！”  
冈本又把篮子下面一个夹层打开，里面铺满了各色金平糖。  
冈本笑着说：“这是送给您的。”  
妹妹有些呆滞：“啊？”  
冈本有些害羞：“我记得亚麻酱说过您喜欢金平糖来着……”  
妹妹忍不住翻了个白眼：“那都是小时候了，我都这么大了……哥哥真是的”  
冈本又依次把篮子下面各个抽屉打开，妹妹看了看，竟然都是家里人各自喜欢的东西。  
“您真是太客气了，先请进吧！”妹妹急忙把冈本请进家里。  
“哥哥，哥哥，你朋友来找你啦！哥哥！”妹妹站在楼梯口大声朝楼上喊着。  
冈本则打量着家里，和自己上一次来几乎没有变化，他的心里暖暖的，仿佛回到自己真正的家。  
“怎么回事啊，都几点了哥哥还不起床！哥~~哥~~”妹妹声嘶力竭的吼着。  
半晌，山田凉介闷闷的声音传来：“直接上来不就行了，吵死了！！”  
妹妹回头对冈本歉意的笑：“哥哥真是的，就知道赖床！那您直接上楼就好，他的房间在……”  
冈本点点头：“我知道！”于是登登登的上了楼。  
妹妹半天才反应过来：“怎么连房间位置都知道啊？想不到哥哥除了侑李，竟然还有别的朋友呢……”  
山田自从回到老家后，大概是压力骤然释放，感觉自己一下子累倒了，躺在床上昏昏沉沉，听到妹妹的声音，他只以为是知念跑来找自己了，却忽略了如果来的是知念，妹妹大概会直接说“侑李”来了。  
因此当山田听到床边传来的轻笑声，睁开眼看到冈本圭人时，难以置信到以为自己在做噩梦。  
山田一秒进入警戒状态，冰冷的视线盯着坐在自己床上的冈本圭人。  
冈本圭人被盯得浑身发毛，期期艾艾站了起来。  
“你怎么会在我家？”山田疏离的开口。  
“我……那天你走了，我很担心你……”冈本急忙解释。  
山田从床上飞身而起，一把抓住冈本的衣领：“我是问，你怎么会找上门来？无论是我的军籍、身份资料、还是家庭背景，都是绝密……”  
冈本一时不知如何解释。  
山田冷冷一笑：“不过也是，毕竟是尊贵的殿下，有些我不了解的手段也是正常……”  
冈本有些讪讪的开口：“啊，你知道了？   
山田嗤笑：“是啊，殿下还没继承皇位，特权就已经用到炉火纯青了哦！”  
冈本心里难过：“不是的，我没有动用特权，亚麻酱，你不记得了吗？”  
山田讽刺的开口：“不记得？我该记得什么？难不成当晚我把自己的身家地址都写在脸上了不成？”  
提起那晚，冈本更是内疚：“对不起，亚麻酱，我那时候没想到你是Omega，毕竟你的父母和姐妹都是Beta，你自己也说将来……”  
山田瞬间被触及逆鳞，一把掐住冈本的咽喉：“你调查我的家人？”  
冈本被掐住命脉，也没试图挣脱，只是拼命摇头。  
山田缓缓松开手：“你应该感谢你的身份，不然你现在……”  
山田突然觉得一阵天旋地转，身子保持不住平衡倒下去。  
冈本急忙扶住他：“亚麻酱，是不是身体不舒服？给我看一下”  
冈本不顾山田的挣扎将他抱在怀里，拉开山田睡衣看了看后颈，果然，后颈的暂时标记不仅没有随着时间流逝变淡，反而肿胀青紫，让本来很小的咬痕显得十分狰狞。  
山田头靠在冈本怀里，闻着他的气息，莫名觉得舒服了一些，索性就这么靠着开口：“说说吧，这么回事？”  
冈本脸有点红：“对不起，亚麻酱，那晚，我的暂时标记可能没完成……”  
山田从他怀里抬起头：“哈？”  
冈本的头深深的低下去：“那天，搜查队进来的太快了，我才咬了一下，大概是信息素不够，亚麻酱之后是不是又注射了Omega抑制剂？”  
山田回忆当晚点点头。  
冈本小心翼翼的开口：“信息素标记，本质来说就是AO两种信息素结合的过程，我的Alpha信息素过少的话，不足以在当时形成暂时标记，之后亚麻酱注射了抑制剂，导致亚麻酱的Omega信息素急剧降低，没办法把我的信息素对抗出去，所以，我的信息素就导致亚麻酱现在这种不上不下的状态了……”  
从小就是学渣的山田凉介，听着这么长的理论分析头疼不已。只拿一双眼睛瞪着冈本：  
“真没用，连暂时标记都做不好！”  
冈本羞愧难当，难过的说：“对不起……”  
山田心烦意乱：“所以你说怎么办？”  
冈本连忙说：“两个办法，一个是在亚麻酱体内增加我的Alpha信息素，把暂时标记完成，另一个……”  
山田突然打断：“要如何增加呢？”  
冈本看着山田那双漂亮而清澈见底的眼睛，声音越来越小：“就，就是，拥抱、接吻、性…性……总之就是体液交换……那种……”  
山田眯起眼睛看着冈本，冈本被盯得无所适从。  
突然山田扯着冈本领口把他拉近，吻上了冈本微张的唇，冈本猝不及防，被山田狠狠在口中扫荡一番，等山田松开他时，冈本捂住自己的嘴，有些无助的看着山田。  
山田满意的勾住冈本的脖子维持着自己的平衡，舔了舔自己的唇：“果然舒服多了，你没有骗我，继续说下去！”  
冈本看着近在咫尺的山田，心脏都要跳出来了，弱弱的出声：“第二种是休息几天，等你体内的抑制剂效果降低或者我的Alpha信息素代谢掉就会恢复正常……”  
山田点点头，继续找了个舒服的姿势，把头枕在冈本的颈窝里：“那，依你看来，哪一种更好一些呢？”  
冈本浑身僵硬，但还是认真想了一下，老老实实回答：“第二种好一些。第一种暂时标记一旦形成，至少半月才能完全消退，完全把我的Alpha信息素代谢干净至少3个月，第二种虽然现在有些痛苦，但一周左右也就恢复差不多了……”  
山田抬眼看了看他，微微一笑，冈本愣怔的时候又被山田吻了上来“亚麻……亚麻酱……你……唔唔”  
山田疯狂汲取着冈本的信息素，半天才依依不舍放开他的唇：“我没有一周那么长的休息时间，现在我命令你，执行第一方案，马上完成暂时标记！”  
冈本有些犹疑：“可……可是，我家族有种特殊的体质，就是对我们标记的……”  
山田不耐烦的一把将冈本摔在床上，欺身吻了上去，直到冈本放弃挣扎开始回应他。  
山田凉介抬起身缓了口气，居高临下看着冈本圭人：“啰啰嗦嗦，真不像个Alpha！”  
冈本也终于被激的有了点脾气，反客为主将山田压倒吻住，两人互不相让，在被子里翻滚起来，不明真相的人恐怕以为两人正大打出手。  
被子里，有些封闭的环境让两人的信息素交换更加强烈，两人吻的气喘吁吁，冈本的手已经卷起山田宽松的睡衣抚摸起他光滑的肌肤，而山田的腿已经情不自禁的蹭着冈本的腰，两人都有些热的下身暧昧的贴合着，山田含糊问着：“怎么样了？”冈本定了定神：“亚麻酱，再这样下去，我要控制不住了……”  
山田惩罚般的咬了一口冈本的唇，冈本吃痛，下身的热度骤然提高，狠狠顶了山田一下，山田气到无语：“抖M吗你？”  
冈本摸着山田后颈，那里的腺体已经有些微微凸起，却还不够，他把山田翻过身，轻轻舔着腺体上他之前留下的咬痕，山田仿佛最致命的要害落入野兽口中，但那舔舐又让他觉得妥帖和舒服，莫名竟比接吻更加激起了山田的性欲，好在他现在背对冈本，不会被发现，山田感受着后颈温柔的舔舐，脸红成一片。  
终于，冈本再次轻轻咬破山田后颈的腺体，山田清晰感受到两人信息素的碰撞融合，暂时标记完成。山田表面闭着眼睛一言不发，心里却想原来是这种感觉……  
冈本标记完成后，突然感受到从心里涌上的一种情绪，家族基因的力量已经起效了吗？但对方是亚麻酱，也不算坏，他忍不住又轻轻吻着山田后颈的标记，努力的辨别、记忆山田信息素的味道……  
山田推开冈本从被子里钻出来时，觉得头脑清明神清气爽。他忍不住伸了个懒腰，冈本也从被子里慢腾腾的挪出来，低垂着眼不知在想什么。  
山田拍了拍冈本的肩：“我已经好了，嘛，不管这么说，谢谢你特意过来一趟！”  
冈本被拍的浑身一激灵，摇摇头：“要不要开下窗户，屋里全是信息素的味道。”  
山田无所谓的摆手：“没关系，我全家人都是Beta，他们闻不出来的！你不是调查过了吗？”  
冈本想说什么，山田打断了他：“算了算了，我就当你是着急我的身体状况，才出此下策动用特权的吧！这件事呢，就到此结束，你赶紧回去，以后不要过来了！”  
冈本心里难过，看来，对方真的已经完全把自己忘记了。  
他不甘心又问：“亚麻酱，你还记得九年前的事吗？”  
山田凉介心情大好，倒也积极回应他：“九年前？呃，我考上军校那一年吧……都已经那么久了吗？岁月如梭啊！”  
冈本圭人终于彻底死心，在他看来足以铭刻一生的宝贵回忆，也许于对方而言不过是不值得记住的普通一天吧。  
山田看到莫名低落的冈本头疼不已：“好了，我知道让我们尊贵的殿下标记我这种普通到毫无特色的Omega是委屈了你……”  
冈本气愤的打断：“我没有这么想！”  
山田赶紧点头：“好好好！我错了！我跟你道歉。”  
冈本看着嬉皮笑脸的山田，无论如何也无法把他和那个九年前在阁楼上笑容羞涩却眼神坚定的男孩联系到一起。  
也许在九年前阁楼上，手牵手舔舐伤口的两个男孩是心灵相通的。  
而现在，对于山田来说，自己只是个差点强迫标记他的陌生贵族Alpha罢了。  
那这样死死抱着回忆不放手的自己，又是何必呢？  
冈本叹了口气站起身，微微鞠了个躬：“该说对不起的是我，也许我不该找过来，不该打扰你的生活……”  
山田倒是被他搞得张口结舌：“呃……你……”  
冈本看着山田苦笑了一下：“只要知道你好好的活在这个世界上，我就满足了……”  
山田看到了冈本眼中过于复杂的情感，却无法解读这份感情，他觉得自己似乎忘记了什么，但究竟是什么呢？  
在山田不知该如何是好的时候。冈本已经微微一笑：“对不起，又让你困扰了，那我走了！”  
冈本走了几步，又回头：“我把我的联系方式给你，日后有什么事，你也可以找我……”  
未等山田反应过来，冈本却自嘲的摇了摇头：“但以你的性格，大概并不需要……军部的工作，非常危险…算了，我也没有置喙的资格，总之……”  
冈本的话并没有讲完，但他没有再回头，离开了。  
山田的心中充满着过于膨胀要满溢的情感，他很想拦下冈本，可他心里却有个声音对自己说，如果不知这情感从何而来，也就没有拦住他的资格。  
正在山田心烦意乱的时候，门被狠狠撞开，山田吓了一跳，却是妹妹举着光屏冲了进来。  
“哥哥！刚才的朋友，是不是他啊啊啊啊啊！”  
山田定睛一看，光屏上赫然是偶像明星KEITO的浴室诱惑湿身写真图，忍不住翻了个白眼。  
“是吧，是吧，就是吧？哥哥为什么会有这种明星朋友啊啊啊啊！！”  
山田不爽的看着陷入小迷妹模式的妹妹：“我还没问你，怎么就让他随随便便上来了？”  
妹妹大吃一惊：“你说的直接让他上去啊！”  
山田仔细一想，好像自己是说过：“你说是朋友，我以为是知念！”  
妹妹毫不示弱：“哈？侑李过来我当然会说是侑李过来！而且你来看……”  
妹妹拉着山田凉介下了楼，指着冈本圭人带来的大篮子：“你看，他了解咱家人的喜好这么多，肯定是你告诉他的呀！”  
山田翻看着冈本带来的礼物，心想贵族特权可真厉害，连我家人喜欢什么都调查的一清二楚，看来把他赶走是对的！  
山田凉介叉着腰教育起妹妹：“这么点东西就把你收买了？”  
妹妹也学他叉着腰：“那，这些草莓你一个都别吃！”  
两人吵成一团。  
于此同时冈本圭人低落的离开山田家，最后却又依依不舍的看着这栋无数次让他魂牵梦萦的家，他告诉自己，从今天起，就把这里忘记吧。  
冈本转身，却看到一个抱着购物袋的女性好奇的看着他。  
尽管已经过去了九年，冈本圭人还是一眼认出这是山田妈妈，他微微鞠了一躬，山田妈妈看着他有些迟疑：“你，你是？”  
冈本圭人轻声说：“也许您已经不记得我了，九年前，感谢您收留我在您家里……”  
山田妈妈一下子回忆了起来，忍不住微笑：“啊，是那个孩子，居然已经长这么大了，之后有和妈妈好好相处吗？”  
冈本圭人觉得自己眼眶有些发烫：“抱歉，辜负了您的期待，我和母亲还是那样不好不坏……”  
山田妈妈露出一个温柔的笑容：“总会好的哦，不要害怕。今天是来找凉介的吗？”  
冈本回身看看房屋，转头对山田妈妈说道：“请您，不要再和他提起了，他，似乎已经忘记了……”  
山田妈妈点点头：“这个孩子，这些年也过的有些曲折，抱歉了……”  
冈本圭人摇摇头，又郑重鞠了个躬：“我走了，那时候我说以后会常来看您，我食言了，可我现在觉得，或许不见反而更好些，再次感谢您……”  
山田妈妈微微叹了口气：“你和他，都各自加油吧！”  
冈本圭人点点头，目送山田妈妈进了家门。  
“妈妈，妈妈，哥哥今天不仅一直赖床，还把他的朋友气走了！”  
“你别胡说！我没有！”  
“你脾气差嘴巴又坏，本来就没朋友，KEITO哥哥嘴角都被你打出血了！”  
“K…KEITO哥…哥哥？哼！！你哥只有一个，那就是我！草莓分我吃点！”  
“不给！”  
“你们两个别闹了，凉介真是不懂事，跟我一起做饭去！”  
“又是我的错？？妈妈？？我是亲生儿子吗？？？”  
家门缓缓关闭，温馨家庭吵吵闹闹的日常也一并被锁在门的内侧，冈本圭人落寞一笑，离去了。


	3. Chapter 3

中都南B区 中央军部大楼内某处，一身军装的薮宏太、八乙女光、山田凉介、知念侑李列队站在崭新的办公室前。  
随着薮宏太出列，利落的把绣着中央军皇冠权杖标志的锦旗掀开，“后勤补给秘书处档案管理室”几个大字浮现在空中，漂亮的回旋、闪光、变换造型。  
八乙女光、山田凉介冷漠而敷衍的鼓着掌，倒是知念侑李非常兴奋，两只小手飞快呱唧呱唧，还捅了捅山田：“看这个揭牌特效，是不是很高端大气上档次？我做的，我做的哦。”  
山田扯出一个假笑，转身看向知念鼓了几下掌。知念侑李撇撇嘴，继续看着空中逐渐减淡的特效使劲鼓着掌。  
薮宏太带着三个人鱼贯而入，两张硕大的办公桌，尽头另有一间独立办公室。  
薮宏太敷衍的指了指两张办公桌：“这是侑李和凉介的办公桌……来来，看这个”  
薮宏太带着八乙女光走进单独的办公室，装修素雅温馨，让人感觉娴静舒适。八乙女平时看上去是个脾气火爆的人，但在生活品味上意外的和外表很有反差，果然，从八乙女光的反应看，这装潢他很喜欢。  
山田和知念识趣的站在门口两边。  
薮宏太一回头：“你俩干嘛呢？进来！”  
等山田和知念慢腾腾进来，薮宏太才指着办公室说：“怎么样，我亲自监工给Hikaru打造的办公室！”  
知念笑眯了眼猛点头，薮宏太很得意，也眯眼笑着点头。  
山田嘴角抽动几下，腹诽着，干嘛还要指给我们看，直接给你家Hikaru看不好吗？汪汪！  
八乙女皱着眉头开口：“单独办公室什么的，会不会过于奢侈？”  
薮宏太摆摆手：“这个，我们是按照军部关于Omega进驻的相关标准装修的，空气净化设备、密封设备、药剂储存设备都要集成在一起，这样处理反而节省预算。总之，绝对不会被抓到把柄，我是说，绝对符合相关规定，你就放心大胆用！”  
八乙女点点头：“那就多谢关照了！”  
说完，两个人不小心对视上了，气氛一时胶着。  
山田嘴角抽动几下，腹诽着，我也是Omega呀，怎么不给我单独搞个办公室，徇私就徇私嘛，说的好听，汪汪！  
八乙女先把眼睛移开：“你调任后勤部具体时间定了吗？这里都没给自己留位置……”  
薮宏太笑嘻嘻：“没关系，要真的有需要，就借用下你的办公室就好。”  
山田嘴角抽动几下，腹诽着，喂喂，AO有别，不太合适吧，汪汪！  
而八乙女光非常自然的点点头：“可以。”  
山田翻了个白眼，呵呵，你们开心就好，汪汪！  
再转头看向知念侑李，只见他双手悄悄握成小拳头，看看薮宏太又看看八乙女光，天生上翘的嘴角不时浮现一抹窃笑。  
山田凉介无奈扶额，请问是Cp饭吗，这位朋友？  
欢乐过后，薮宏太关上办公室的门，给知念打了个手势，知念拿出手持设备敲击几下，山田感觉耳边“嗡”的一阵，知念伸出手分别比划着，五，四，三，二，一。  
“好了，隔离闭路完成了。”  
薮宏太看着众人：“特意选定这里，又不假人手亲自监工，自然是为了保证这里的相对安全，到现在，咱们才算是初步在中央军部站稳脚跟了……”  
知念又释放一块光屏，画面闪动几下，研究所沙发上，慧倚着有冈大贵出现在画面里。  
“好厉害……”慧从有冈身上直起腰来，看着面前实时传输的光屏。  
八乙女光释放另一块光屏：“好了诸位，马上安排下一次行动计划。”  
慧将一份报告共享过来：“目标人物已经审完了，大酱对他手里的剩余药品做了波长共振分析，可以确定是H-622的新型变种，暂时命名为衍生药剂3号。”  
众人忍不住的雀跃，半年来的追查，没有白费。  
“诸位，本次行动计划代号‘风筝’，根据目标人物原本计划安排，会在三天后A区星河之城水晶宴会厅和上线接触，我们会将目标人物作为鱼饵，观察和他接触的人群，并锁定嫌疑人……”  
八乙女光不疾不徐的述说着安排：“具体任务安排：薮作为宴会宾客出席，我作为当晚保安潜入，山田装扮成酒保穿梭宴会，知念承担中枢联络任务，锁定后，无需急于抓捕，而是继续谨慎观察，寻找更背后的人物。具体行动安排已发送到各位终端，本次任务秘密等级，一级。”

A区星河之城水晶宴会厅，名流荟萃。  
今晚，是中都商政圈重量级人物代言人的一次非正式会晤。  
以上，是经纪人给自己介绍这次活动时的描述。  
冈本圭人站在窗边，想起就想笑。  
说白了，就是一个季度过去了，各利益集团互相“招待”“放松”的“拉皮条”聚会罢了，活动的性质，并不会因为参与人身份的高低有所改变。  
“KEITO先生，您能驾临真是蓬荜生辉啊！”  
看，来了吧！冈本圭人看着自己倒映在玻璃窗中的讽刺笑容，转头看向来人那笑容已经优雅又疏离。  
中都娱乐集团社长将跟着他后面那个身材纤细的少年往冈本面前推了一把，“愣着干什么，跟前辈打个招呼啊，Shori！”  
被称作Shori的少年有些局促，微微鞠躬含糊不清打了个招呼。  
社长肥厚的大手已经拍在少年背上：“真是不懂事，还不谢谢那晚KEITO先生对你的‘照顾’？”社长一边说着，一边朝冈本暧昧的笑笑。  
冈本眉头一皱看向少年，少年脸色巨变，也抬头看着冈本，战战兢兢。  
冈本先笑着开口：“是的，很美妙的夜晚呢。”  
少年仿佛是不敢相信这个高高在上的明星会给自己解围，一瞬间眼中含上了泪水。  
社长却毫不怀疑：“这孩子，我早说了，能好好向KEITO前辈认真交流学习，肯定是收获很大，非跟我拧着要回北境搞什么乐队，在北境窝着，能有什么出息……”  
少年的眼中一瞬间划过不甘和愤怒。  
冈本直接打断了社长的絮叨：“北境也没什么不好，我本人就出身北境。”  
社长脸色一变：“对对对，我这个脑子，北境好，呵呵，这样，你好好陪KEITO先生聊聊，我先失陪了……”社长走时不忘威吓般瞪了少年一眼，变脸一般朝冈本赔了个笑，离开了。  
少年朝冈本一鞠躬：“抱歉，KEITO先生，我那晚没有去萤火角套房，因为我……”  
冈本圭人已经想清楚了前因后果，他笑着阻止了少年：“算了，也幸亏你没去，我才能和他再相见……”  
想到那晚的人，冈本心里又是一紧，明明已经决定彻底忘记，但从此后的每一天都度日如年，亚麻酱，你如今在做什么，又在看着怎样的风景呢？冈本转头看向窗外，陷入沉思。  
少年叫住身边的酒保，拿了两杯香槟，一口一杯先干了，试图缓解紧张的情绪，又一抬头，发现看着窗外的冈本还两手空空，吓得僵住了。  
少年急忙空杯放回酒保手中的盘子后小声说道：“能再给我两杯吗？”  
酒保微一颔首，声音动听：“好的先生，您拿好。”说完递了两杯香槟，迅速离开了。  
少年还没来的及把香槟递给冈本，冈本却猛地转身，：“你刚刚在和谁说话？”  
“呃，那个酒保……哎？刚刚还在这里……”  
冈本的心不正常的跳动着，家族基因的力量在血液里翻涌，绝不会错，被自己暂时标记了的亚麻酱，现在就在这个宴会厅。

冈本一把将少年拉近，低声问：“那个酒保长的什么样子？”  
少年被吓了一跳：“呃，我没太看清楚，鼻梁挺高的，额发有点长，但眼睛，眼睛很漂亮……”  
冈本搂着少年钻进人群中，早已经找不到那人踪迹，心跳却越来越快。开始很微弱，渐渐地，他在驳杂宴会厅众多混乱的信息素中，渐渐辨认出了自己标记过的那一个，家族血液的力量澎湃沸腾，那个刻在自己心中的信息素味道也越来越清晰……冈本遥望四周，顺着山田留下的信息素味道寻找起来……  
身穿酒保制服的山田凉介在保安八乙女光的掩护下躲到一根柱子后面。  
山田无奈抱怨：“他这么会在这里……”  
八乙女则是抱着胸不可置信：“时代真是不一样了，那时候我和薮在军校晚会上表演了一个文艺节目，老哥从南境跑到中都，差点打死我，而现在，皇家在籍这位都能直接出道当偶像了？”  
公共频道里，知念、有冈、慧七嘴八舌的回应。  
有冈：“还拈花惹草”  
慧：“还花天酒地”  
知念：“还差点侮辱了我们凉介的清白！”  
山田翻了个白眼：“最后的黑历史就不要提了，我谢谢你！”  
知念着急的说：“追来了追来了，凉介快跑哇！”  
八乙女头都大了：“这样，你先撤吧”  
山田焦急看着八乙女。  
八乙女拍拍山田的肩：“服从命令，这里我和薮能应付，你先撤到外面，等待下一步指令。”  
山田无奈，转身离去。  
冈本已经敏锐的察觉到了山田离自己越来越远，他辨别了一下方向，飞快朝宴会厅外走去。  
“KEITO先生，您这是？”远远地，已经喝的面色潮红的娱乐社长问着他，冈本将夹在胳膊下的少年朝社长展示了一下，暧昧的咧嘴一笑：“我去办、点、事！”  
社长立刻会意的一笑，做了个请的手势，堪称慈爱的看了一眼少年，赞许的点点头。  
冈本圭人带着少年步履奇快的在走廊奔跑，只有在拐角处才会停下来判断一下方向。  
少年吞了下口水：“KEITO先生，我们这是在追谁啊？”  
冈本分出一缕注意力：“不该问的别问，你叫什么名字？”  
少年弱弱回答：“Shori啊……”  
“我问本名！！！”  
少年吓得一激灵，老实回答道：“胜利，我叫佐藤胜利，就是打胜仗那个胜利，社长说我名字土，不许我叫本名……”  
冈本当即笑场：“胜利的寓意多好，那就预祝我能胜利追上他吧”  
佐藤奇怪的问道：“KEITO先生，这走廊空荡荡，您怎么知道自己追的路是对的？”  
冈本笑呵呵：“你大概是闻不到，顺着他留下的信息素的味道就能找到哦。”  
佐藤不明所以：“大概因为我是Beta并没有闻到，呃，您不也是Beta吗？”  
冈本脸一僵：“所以他是我的命定之人，不是你的！”  
佐藤赔笑：“那，那肯定是您的……”  
前方，是走廊尽头，只有一个房间。  
冈本圭人松开佐藤胜利：“你在这等着我！”  
冈本圭人推门进入，是星河之城员工的更衣室，一个一个的隔间排列着，因为衣物堆积，各种信息素味道混杂，如果是平时，嗅觉敏锐的Alpha是绝对不会光顾这种地方，所以亚麻酱选择躲在这里吗？  
冈本圭人目不斜视走到最后一个隔间外，雀跃的想推开门时却突然停住了手。  
最终，冈本垂下了手，只隔着门小声问道：“亚麻酱，你在里面吗？”  
山田戒备的站在隔间里，冷冷盯着门，一言不发。  
时间缓缓流逝，冈本的头脑终于冷静下来，才发觉自己好像犯了错误。  
即使追上了，见到了他，又能怎样呢？  
“亚麻酱，该不会，是在执行任务吧？”  
山田果然没有回应。  
冈本觉得糟了，里面的人应该是彻底厌恶他了吧：“抱歉亚麻酱，我是不是不该追过来？”  
山田一边听着门外这人叽叽歪歪，一边听着公共频道的叽叽喳喳，头都大了。  
冈本见山田一直不回应，有些着急：“已经过去一周了，你的身体还好吗？买的草莓，妹妹最后有分给你吃吗？我很担心你，也，也很，也很想你……”  
冈本忍不住轻轻推开隔间的门，山田则迅速顶住，僵持只一瞬，冈本急忙放弃。  
“亚麻酱，请你不要讨厌我，我以后不会再这样了，好吗？”  
山田沉默以对，冈本情绪越来越低落。  
“那我走了，你也快离开这里吧，这里信息素很混杂，你应该很不舒服吧……”  
山田依然没有回应。  
冈本叹了口气：“亚麻酱，对不起，我，我真的走了……”  
此时门外传来一阵声音。  
冈本走出去，佐藤胜利正拦着一位保安不让他进入。  
冈本看了眼保安的身份牌“HIKARU”，又抬眼看他的脸，小麦色的肌肤，立体的面容，深邃的眼眸，南境的人吗？  
“这位先生，请问有什么需要帮助吗？”  
冈本拉住佐藤和保安：“来的正好，我有一样东西不见了，帮我找一下。”  
三人在走廊走了一会儿，冈本觉得时间差不多，于是对保安说道：“我想起放在哪里了，麻烦您了，请便。”  
之后就搂住佐藤的肩走了。  
八乙女光微微朝他们离开的背影鞠了个躬，直到两人身影消失才后退几步转头一看，山田凉介躲在走廊拐角处。  
八乙女光朝他吹了个口哨：“这位殿下迷上你了！”

另一边，佐藤机灵的大眼睛四下张望一番，才低声问道：“KEITO先生，您追上自己命定之人了吗？”  
冈本委屈不已：“他不肯见我！”  
佐藤同情的点点头：“您加油，我会为您应援的！”  
冈本赞赏的点点头：“你公司社长的真面目你也了解了，对自己的未来有什么考虑吗？”  
佐藤苦笑：“当初明明说好了乐队出道我才签约来到中都，结果根本和想的不一样，如今我想回北境和乐队的哥哥们会合，社长却百般阻挠……”  
前方，宴会厅的大门遥遥在望，冈本想了想：“这次你也算帮了我一个忙，你终端拿出来！”  
“嘀”的一声，佐藤的终端收到一张名帖。  
佐藤看着读着上面的文字：“杰尼斯事务所？是……是那个……”  
冈本笑了：“你拿着这个去找我们社长，我想他会给你的乐队一个面试机会！”  
佐藤郑重其事给冈本鞠了一躬。  
冈本笑着摆摆手：“你现在那个黑心社长也不必怕他，你就说你的想法我很支持，他不敢不放人。”  
冈本又一弹，自己的联系方式也发到对方终端：“实在不行找我，我亲自给他打电话！”  
之后冈本就让佐藤先回去了，重新步入宴会厅，里面的人已经大多已经醉的七歪八倒，而他无比确信自己思念的人已经离开。  
短暂的再会，只会让见不到他的时光更加难熬……

山田凉介觉得自己被一个安心的味道包围着，温润的声音饱满爱意，忽近忽远在耳边诉说着什么，一双温暖的手在他身上游走，双腿被分开，温柔的进入，顶弄，一直到身体最深处的位置，山田在情欲的漩涡里随着浮沉，渐渐攀上顶峰，山田微微张开眼睛，想看清自己的恋人，却听到一个熟悉的声音在耳边说着：“亚麻酱，我很想你……”  
山田吓得从床上坐起来，窗外，天色已经微微发亮。  
环顾四周，是刚刚重新装修完毕入住的军部特别行动组公寓，位置绝密，安保顶级，设施一流，那草包化成灰也绝对飘不进来。  
“太好了，是梦啊……”山田凉介松了口气。  
突然他暴怒把床上的枕头扔到墙上：“好个P！这TM什么鬼梦？”  
山田动了动，发现自己腿间又泥泞一片，绝望的重新倒回床上，却因为枕头被自己扔了出去，脑袋咣当砸到床板上，山田摸着头，更觉委屈不已。  
自从暂时标记完成后，他就有点不对劲，最近几次出任务，更是见鬼的每次都碰上那个猩猩，然后自己这个春梦就会一发不可收拾，每晚都像在看黄片，如果主角不是自己，大概还是蛮爽的生活吧……  
爽个大头鬼！山田甩出终端，找出搜索引擎，刚输入“暂时标记”空格，前几次的搜索记录就自己弹出来了“暂时标记 后遗症”，“暂时标记 梦”，“暂时标记 情欲旺盛”，山田气的把终端也狠狠摔在墙上，终端却没有枕头那么听话，墙上弹了一下又飞回来，山田机敏的接住，想了想，这样下去毕竟不是办法，已经不是顾及脸面的时候了……  
他打开终端拨通了“知念”  
半天，终端那边传来半梦半醒的声音：“嗯？”  
山田急切的说：“我觉得那个大猩猩的信息素有毒，让我每晚…呃…那个…睡不好！试图从精神上打击我！ ”  
对面半天哼唧了一声：“……唔”  
山田点点头：“不然就是他给我下毒了，要不你说为什么，就倒了血霉，我去哪儿他都在？你在听吗？”  
对面传来一声嘟哝：“在呢……”  
山田：“他是什么时候给我下的毒？我好好想想，啊！草莓！他在那筐草莓里给我下了毒，居然利用我最喜欢的草莓，不能原谅……”  
对面知念没有回应……  
山田却深以为然：“所以这种毒，可以感知我的位置，影响我的想法，时时刻刻精神骚扰我，你知道这是什么毒吗？”  
知念半天终于艰难吐出几个字：“你有毒！”  
接着终端就挂了。  
山田垂头丧气：“怎么可能有这种毒嘛……我到底是怎么了……唉”  
山田认命的把脏掉的裤子床单塞进清洗机，走进浴室冲凉去了。

“你这是什么造型……”视频通话中的知念嫌弃的嘟哝着。  
自作孽呗，山田洗完澡后观察了一阵自己后颈的暂时标记，心里忍不住开始唾骂那个大猩猩，结果身体竟越来越热，终于忍不住在浴室里又纾解了一番，如今，他把家中空调开到最低的15°，冻得不行后又用被子把自己包裹起来，才接通了知念的联络。  
山田生无可恋，叹了口气。  
知念忍不住翻了个白眼：“你这两天在家倒是清闲。我可是还跟着其他两个组出任务，忙的脚打后脑勺呢……”  
那晚水晶宴会厅之后，行动组圈出了几个嫌疑人，最终分成三个小组，展开调查追踪，而山田无论分到哪个组，一定会当场遭遇冈本圭人，终于，山田凉介被八乙女光勒令留守，在家躺了好几天。  
知念啪啪啪将好几份文件发了过去：“但也别说我不管你哦，我想办法弄到了冈本的行程和我们任务安排对比了一下，天网系统分析结果出来了……”  
山田翻看眼花缭乱的数据，就一项能看明白——完全巧合的概率为0.00004159%：“这不就说明他故意的吗？他一定是利用特权搞到了我们的行动计划！”  
知念不甘心：“不是我要为他或自己说话，但他是怎么搞到的呢？他颇有背景不假，但我们的行动组直接对陛下负责，他势力再大也比不上陛下，就算是陛下告诉了他，但我们的行动多半都是阶段性汇报，他怎么可能每次都提前得知？除非他那里有高手能破我搭建的信号塔，或者在你身上按了窃听设备……”  
山田凉介猛地掀开被子往里看了看一丝不挂的自己，又盖上被子。又突然捂住了自己后颈的暂时标记：“他一定是把窃听器安装在这里了！知念，快！找大酱给我安排手术……”  
知念无奈：“凉介，我说……要不，你跟他谈谈吧……”  
山田凉介低着头不说话了。  
知念叹气：“大家开诚布公聊一聊嘛……这样一直躲着，也不是办法……”  
山田翻看着冈本接下来几天的行程表，烦躁不堪……  
知念又小声说道：“顺便帮我问问截获了我们行动计划的大神是谁，如果有这个人的话，我想跟他请教一下那个……”  
山田凉介脸一黑，迅速把终端关闭了。


	4. Chapter 4

中都A区耀驰山某贵族宅邸 黄昏  
暮色四合，中都的夜晚，总是降临的太快，优雅的贵族庭院里，衣香鬓影的优雅女性们来不及品味最后一点晚霞的余晖，身边就陷入深沉的黑幕中。  
庭院的彩灯纷纷点亮，乐队演奏又起，穿梭在裙摆和燕尾服之间，冈本圭人如往常一般寒暄着，却渐渐将嘈杂的声音甩在身后，向灯光顾及不到的灌木林长廊走去，主动靠近这里的原因只有一个，他闻到了那个熟悉的信息素味道。  
已经过去了10天，暂时标记渐渐开始消失，冈本觉得自己找寻那个人也越发困难，再过不久，应该就彻底找不到他了吧。  
冈本圭人犹豫着，靠的太近，会让那人讨厌，靠的太远，自己却又不甘心，反复的犹豫中，他选择站在那人藏身的灌木长廊之外，默默点起一支烟。感受着那人的气息，他心里苦涩却又满足。  
到此为止吧，再前进只会让那人更加厌恶，冈本告诫着自己。  
烟抽完，意外的，那人却没有离开。冈本有些踟躇的灭掉烟，往长廊里走了两步，白天这里可算是绿意盎然的纳凉去处，到了夜晚只让人觉得寒意逼人。  
“亚麻酱？”冈本小声呼唤着，等了半天，没有应答，只有长廊爬满的植物，在渐渐深沉的夜色中伴着风沙沙作响。  
好在冈本也没有怀抱希望，他笑了笑，转身打算离开，  
在即将踏出长廊的时候，一个人伴着长廊的风掠出，手臂勒住冈本圭人的脖子，将他重新拖回长廊黑暗的角落中。  
“我问，你答。”山田凉介冷冷的声音响在冈本圭人耳侧。  
冈本被勒的有些窒息，他弱弱的开口：“亚麻酱，太紧了……”  
山田不知被刺激到什么，胳膊反而又一使劲：“不许说奇怪的话！”  
冈本委屈不已，心想我说什么了，却又不敢顶嘴，山田看他确实老实才放松了力道。  
冈本却雀跃的转过身，手开心的搭在了山田腰上，美滋滋的问道：“亚麻酱，你不生我气了？”  
山田嫌恶的将他推远了一些，冈本有些受伤的看着他。  
山田冷哼一声：“我问你，东B区的彩虹画展，你为什么在现场？”  
冈本圭人仔细回想：“啊，亚麻酱化妆成人体模特那次……”看山田表情危险，他连忙回答：“因为画展主办方邀请我去站台嘛……”  
山田脸色阴沉：“呵，原来如此，那么A区皇家剧院那晚春之觉醒演出，你为什么也在场？”  
冈本圭人小声反驳：“听音乐剧也不行啊……”  
山田冷笑：“哪位尊贵的客人听音乐剧还要空降后台道具库的？”  
冈本为自己辩解：“我本来只想看一眼就走的，但你要搬的那个箱子看上去好沉，我才去帮你抬……”  
山田凉介拼命压抑了一下怒气：“我换一个问法，假如，我是说假如，以上情况全是巧合，你又是如何每次都准确找到我的位置的？”  
冈本圭人开心的捂住嘴：“啊，果然之前的几次都是你对不对？我就知道自己的感觉是对的……”  
山田凉介一把揪着他的领口将他推到走廊墙上：“这位殿下，请你，不要刻意回避我的问题，或许在你荣耀的人生里，一直过着这样随心所欲的生活，但是我无意陪你玩任何游戏，相反，我不胜其扰……”  
冈本圭人闻言，脸上的笑容也逐渐凝结，头一扭不吭声了。  
山田凉介步步紧逼：“即使同处一个空间，和纵情享乐的你命运不同，我每次的任务都是拿命在赌，稍有不慎，不仅是我，还有无数的人会为之丧命……”  
冈本圭人难过不已：“我不是……”  
山田凉介打断了他的话：“你听我说，如果你是依靠某种特权获得了我的消息，请你立刻停止这种行为，或者你是发现了我军在保密设置上的某些漏洞，我恳请你能告知我，因为这关系到无数我战友的安危。”  
冈本圭人低头说：“我没有动用特权……”  
山田凉介眉头紧蹙：“你看着我的眼睛，回答”  
冈本看着山田的眼睛那双眼睛，毫无情感，有的只有警惕和愤怒。  
“亚麻酱看来，我是一个嫌疑犯吗？还是一个动用特权想要害死你的人？”  
山田凉介毫无动摇：“从事实上看，是这样的。”  
冈本沉默半晌：“你让我对你说什么？虽然不了解军部的计划，但我大的行程都是提前一年开始预约，提前半年开始敲具体日期，最近的日程，全是三个月前都安排好的，那我是不是可以反过来质疑军部非法取得我的行程，故意安排在一起呢？”  
山田很想骂一句狡辩，但想到知念之前的确非法取得了这位的行程表，真被他细究起来，倒是麻烦。  
“那你可以随时定位我的位置又如何解释？难道也是军部看到你的位置派我凑到你眼前？”  
冈本定定的看着山田，随后伸出手触摸着山田后颈的暂时标记，山田全身犹如过电一般，下意识的松开了对冈本的桎梏，后退一步。  
“因为我的家族基因特质，对我们标记过的Omega，有特殊的辨认方法。”  
山田忍不住笑出声：“太蹩脚的谎话。”  
冈本只定定的看着山田：“是真的，我可以在很远就能闻到，亚麻酱信息素的味道。”  
山田觉得浑身汗毛竖起：“所以，我现在是身处您这位高贵Alpha的狩猎游戏中？虽然在我看来，完全就是变态一样，是叫跟踪狂吧？”  
冈本眼神十分受伤：“不是的，不是狩猎，是双方的，亚麻酱也可以感受到我才对，难道一次都没有过吗？想找我的时候会知道我哪里，或者……”  
山田的回答是再次掐住他的脖子摁在墙上：“直说了吧，我不仅一次都没有感觉到你，还一次都没有想过你，不如说，你完全不是我喜欢的类型，也不是我的性幻想对象，不管你在打什么主意，你找错人了。”  
冈本被一番话定在当场，而山田并不停歇：“当初是我误入了你的房间，或许还顶替了原本应该过来的那个人，如果你因为那晚没有满足欲望，就一定要在我身上找回来的话，倒也直说就好，那时候我答应了你可以来真的，现在也有效，只是希望你满足之后，再也不要纠缠，好吗？”  
冈本觉得自己内心深处珍藏的某样东西正在一点点的破碎，眼前这个熟悉又陌生的人，眼中开始刻意释放出柔情，带着自己给他的暂时标记，这人缓缓靠近，带着甜美的气息，双唇离自己越来越近“那么，交易是否达成呢？殿下……”  
山田上下打量着浑身都僵硬的冈本，心中嗤笑，脸上的笑容却更加明艳，在逗弄过后，他看着近在咫尺的冈本的唇，闭着眼吻了上去。  
冈本两手抓住山田的肩膀，阻止了这个吻，山田有些惊讶的睁开眼，冈本的眼中已经染上了雾气：“请你，不要再破坏了……至少给我留一点美好的回忆。”  
冈本剧烈的情绪起伏，毫无意外的影响到了山田，事实上，山田并不是没有感受过，冈本要找过来时，自己也莫名其妙的知道来的是他，当自己对他避而不见，冈本内心的失落自己能清晰的体会到，见过他的那天晚上，自己必定是做着乱七八糟的梦醒来，但此时，山田无暇细究，他只想尽快的解决这个麻烦而已。  
山田言语更加冷酷：“不如说，当你动用特权调查我的家人的时候，我就已经在心里杀了你无数次了……”  
冈本声音有些发抖：“我没有动用特权！”  
山田讽刺一笑：“那你告诉我，你是怎么知道的？我的名字，身份，住址，家人，甚至他们的喜好……”  
冈本暴怒将山田一把推开：“问你自己！”  
山田凉介冷不防被推的一个踉跄，他有些讶异的看着眼圈泛红情绪激动的冈本，一时间竟说不出话。  
冈本直起腰，冷冷的又重复了一遍：“这么想知道，就好好问问自己。”  
冈本脸色阴沉向山田走去：“我已经很忍耐了，闻到你的味道我当然要去找你，后来怕你在执行任务，明明知道你在哪里也不能靠近，现在你又到我面前指责我……”  
怒气升腾的冈本一步步向山田逼近，山田倒退墙壁上，退无可退。  
冈本声音消沉不已：“明明等暂时标记消失，我就再也找不到你，何必赶尽杀绝，难道我连跟你呼吸同一片空气都是错吗？”  
山田看着冈本眼中愤怒、怨恨、伤感、失落的复杂情绪，却不知该如何回应，心里慌了。  
冈本已经紧紧捏住山田的下巴抬高：“你让我觉得这些天的纠结和忍耐毫无意义，早知道你变成了这样的人，那天晚上就应该强行标记你……”  
山田的眼神瞬间冰冷，两个人剑拔弩张，一触即发。  
此时，灌木林外一道清脆软糯的女声响起：“Keito哥哥？你在这里吗？”  
山田眼神一变，要迅速躲起来，却被冈本整个压住，无法挣脱。  
灌木林外另一道女声传来：“Keito殿下，您在这里吗？”  
山田和冈本僵持着，山田低声说道：“你松开！”  
山田着急观察着外面两个长裙女性的身影，冷不防，双唇被冈本狠狠吻住，山田眼睛蓦然睁大，熟悉的信息素味道让拥吻的两个人心中都发出一声满足的喟叹，山田试图将冈本推开，却被冈本抓住手紧紧握住，而冈本另一只手压制着山田后脑勺，两人在黑暗的灌木林中越吻越贴近。  
灌木林外，身穿日常宫装的少女有些疑惑：“奇怪，明明看见Keito哥哥往这边走了呀？”  
而少女身边的女官却心有所感：“公主殿下，我们去其他地方看看好吗？”  
尊贵的皇族少女气的嘟起了嘴：“Keito哥哥，好不容易回中都，也不肯认真陪我玩，等你过两天走了，想见我都见不到……”  
女官带着公主走远，灌木林里，接吻经验不足的山田已经被吻七晕八素，冈本甚至一条腿插入了山田的双腿之间，轻轻摩擦着他的关键部位，等灌木林外的人走了，山田终于将对方一把推开，看着对方那张戏谑的脸，愤怒的扬起手……  
冈本窃笑：“我先说好，这个世界上能打我的，只有我父母和未来的伴侣哦”  
山田冷冷一笑，毫不客气的甩了冈本一巴掌。  
冈本半晌才反应过来，捂着火辣辣的脸颊，惊呆了。  
两人各自沉默了一会儿，倒是山田先觉得不好，今天是打定主意要来解决问题的，这样下去岂不是激化矛盾？  
于是山田讪讪的笑着上前：“没事吧？”  
冈本带着哭腔：“从来没有人敢打我耳光……”  
山田扯出一个温柔的笑容：“来，我给你揉揉。”  
冈本摇摇头，吓得倒退一步  
此时，灌木林外，急促的脚步声带着少女怒气的声音传来：“我就知道没闻错，这么强的信息素味道，我倒要看看，是哪个家族不害臊的勾搭我哥哥在这鬼混！”  
山田闻言愤愤不平：“这小公主，还讲不讲理……”  
而冈本圭人已经一把拉起了山田凉介的手，向着另一个方向跑去，两人冲出长廊，穿过平整的草地，越过装饰精美的花门、拱桥，把所有的声音都甩在了身后，伴随他们的，只有耳边呼呼的风声和耀驰山顶璀璨的星空。直到出了宅邸，两人才气喘吁吁的停下。  
山田又想气又想笑：“你是不是疯了？”  
冈本笑着：“有什么不好嘛……”  
山田摇摇头：“我要赶紧走了，待会他们追过来就糟了！”  
山田转身要走，冈本却喊着一声：“亚麻酱……”抓住了山田，将他扯进自己怀里。  
未等山田发怒，冈本低声说：“我，我很快要回北境了……”  
山田不吭声了。  
冈本在山田肩窝蹭了蹭：“我知道我大概给你惹了很多麻烦，但请你相信我，我的初衷绝对不是要你生气……”  
两人分开一些，冈本看着山田依依不舍，他从胸口的衣服口袋里拿出一封红色的请柬递给山田。  
“这个，是我在中都最后一晚演唱会的门票，定制款的折纸请柬，给你”  
山田看着这个年代少见的珍稀纸制品，还是如此精致的请柬，犹疑。  
“如果你愿意，可以过来，如果不喜欢，扔掉就好。”冈本圭人执意把请柬递给他。  
山田凉介垂着眼想了想，还是接了过来，然后他没有再说话，转身飞快消失在黑夜里。

中都南B区 中央军部地下秘密会议室   
“凉介？凉介？”  
山田凉介这才回过神来。  
会议桌那头，一身军装让薮宏太更显威严，他此时正不满的盯着山田，修长的手指交叉在一起，抵在会议桌上有规律的转动着。旁边八乙女光也转身，皱着眉头看向山田，知念侑李也从操控台后探出脑袋看向他。  
“啊？”山田弱弱出声。  
薮宏太一秒破功，苦着脸把军帽摘下来扣到一边：“完全没在听啊！”  
八乙女光和知念侑李表情同步的翻了个白眼扭过头，远程连接的光屏中，靠在有冈大贵身上的慧咔嚓咬了一口仙贝。  
八乙女斜眼看向山田：“你这小子，在家休息的这几天可玩疯了吧？”  
知念马上揭发：“他在家把空调开到15度，然后盖上被子！”  
其他人立刻目光谴责的看向山田，慧嘴巴嘟的像朵小花，修长的食指左右摆动，啧啧几声：“同人不同命啊，向近几日辛勤出任务的各位战士致敬！”  
接着和有冈一起敬了个不标准的军礼。  
山田叹了口气，也没回击，倒是让众人有点不习惯。  
薮宏太有些疑惑的开口：“说起来我们开会已经一个小时了，怎么还没有人夸我给大家搞来了秘密会议室？”  
八乙女嘴角抽动：“一般很少有人主动提出要别人夸奖的……”  
薮宏太点点头：“是吗？那大家都是怎样暗示别人以便获得夸奖呢？”  
慧急切的把仙贝咽下去，大声说：“你可以先表扬我对会议室的秘密通路设计的好，这样我就会返回来表扬你了。”  
八乙女嘴角抽动：“一般这个叫商业互吹。”  
有冈打圆场：“我和慧也没有去军部的机会，既然看不到也没法夸奖啊！”  
薮宏太不甘心：“会议室就在这，你们都看见了，怎么就不能夸奖了？”  
八乙女轻咳一声转移话题：“也不好说没有来军部的机会，毕竟现在薮要调去后勤部，整天被哈姆少将的眼线盯着，我们剩下的老的老，小的小，病的病，残的残，只能团结一起了。”  
山田凉介心中暗自比对了一下，十分不满：“喂，残的那个是指的我吗？”  
八乙女皱起眉头双手交叉抱于胸前：“以前只觉得你傻了点，现在连理解力都成问题了吗？你想认领那就是你吧！”  
山田气的直瞪眼：“哼！我昨天已经跟那个草包挑明了！他以后都不会来烦我们了！”  
八乙女一愣：“额，现在没在聊这个……”  
山田表情呆滞：“啊？”  
八乙女微微扬眉：“哈？”  
薮宏太震惊：“凉介？你你你，刚刚飞去哪里了？哎呦，我真是每天被你们气死！”他朝知念打了个手势，知念看着山田生气：“我就只重复一遍哦！”  
“根据我们近期的排查，最终锁定了两个人，一个是出身中都的贵族Alpha盖因，一个是出身北境的贵族Alpha皮丘什金，从目前掌握的线索看，盖因的嫌疑更大一些，他很有可能是H-622衍生3号药剂的大买主之一，但从目前两人动向看，皮丘什金却更加反常……”知念侑李一边说着，一边打开光屏，皮丘什金的照片资料近期行程一一列举。  
“本来任期还应该有半年的皮丘什金突然向北境驻中都综合事务司递交辞呈，未获批准又请假要返回北境，明天最早班次的飞船。”  
知念侑李总结到：“我们现在是既不能放弃盖因，又要为突然出逃的皮丘什金发愁，颇有些分身乏术。宏太担心，一旦皮丘什金返回北境，就再也不会回来，建议先调查皮丘什金，Hika则认为盖因这边不能放松警惕，建议兵分两路。那么，山田中尉，请问您怎么看呢？”  
山田凉介一时接到如此多的信息，觉得脑壳大：“呃，兵分两路，是什么意思？”  
知念一脸意料之中继续作答：“就是除了大部队坐镇中都，再派出一支小队跟踪皮丘什金去北境，而这个小队，就是近期在中都被冈本围追堵截，派不上用场的你——山田凉介中尉。”  
山田结结巴巴：“我，我一个人？”  
八乙女听着这段令人绝望的对话，忍不住按摩着自己发胀的眼睛：“首先，不需要抓捕，只是跟踪看住他，按时向本部汇报，其次，泉叔叔现在还没走完调任流程，还是北境军实际掌权者，关键时刻也可以向他求助！这个任务，一个人完成很难吗？”  
山田结结巴巴问：“能让知念跟我一起去吗？”  
八乙女极其无语：“知念当然要留在中都，盖因这边任务哪能少了他？好好好，我再额外跟泉叔叔申请一只小队暗中配合你行了吧？”  
山田挠挠头：“那，好吧……”  
突然他又想到什么：“唉？不不，不行！我不能去北境！”  
众人都看向他。  
山田凉介苦着脸：“那个草包二世，过两天也回北境了……”  
众人一脸震惊。  
知念侑李急忙打开之前获取的冈本圭人行程：“啊！！竟然是真的！！”  
薮宏太看着八乙女光：“要不，换你去一趟？”  
有冈急忙摇头：“不行不行，他太有南境脸的特征了，到了北境很打眼啊！要不我和知念去一趟？”  
慧震惊的笑了，看着有冈：“知念先放一边，你去能派上什么用处？”  
有冈气鼓鼓：“我用处很大！”  
薮宏太摆摆手：“不靠谱！说了知念不能去，要不中枢联络没人管！”  
知念突然“啊”了一声，十指翻飞，光屏资料不断打散又聚集，最终，冈本圭人和皮丘什金的行程表按日期排列了起来：“你们快看！这两个人的行程表！”  
众人看着屏幕，面色都渐渐凝重起来。  
山田凉介冷冷开口：“不列到一起还真是注意不到，这两个人的行程真是出奇一致。”  
的确，回想起来，几次在任务途中碰到冈本，本来跟踪的都是皮丘什金，而最让人在意的，是接下来返回北境后。  
“皮丘什金请假返回北境的缘由，是要参加冈本健一先生今年的生日宴会。”知念继续操控着光屏：“冈本健一先生是北境著名望族冈本家的旁支，虽然没有承爵权，但他为人正派又仗义疏财，再加上和长公主的婚姻，让他在北境贵族和民间都颇有声望。”  
知念看向山田：“也是之前狂追你的，冈本圭人殿下的父亲。”  
山田斜了知念一眼，没有说话。  
知念天生上翘的嘴角弯的更厉害：“这里的追，就是动词追击的意思，没有别的引申义。”  
山田凉介翻了个白眼。  
“这位冈本圭人偶像的那几天的日程也都空出来了，估计也会去参加生日宴会。”  
众人一时无话，都在内心思忖着如何开口。  
慧看着缄默不言的众人，率先开口：“反正我也孤家寡人，得罪人的话就由我来说吧。”  
慧尽量让自己的语气不那么尖刻：“只从利益取得来说，冈本父子有没有主谋或者协同作案的动机呢？显然是有的，看看王室现状，陛下耄耋，前王储身亡，小公主体弱，只要再推一把，冈本圭人的皇位唾手可得，而且是名正言顺的取得，不是吗？”  
众人还是低头沉默，慧高举双手伸了个懒腰：“这么看来，北境的任务倒是艰巨多了，山田不仅要盯紧皮丘什金，还要顾及冈本父子，让他一个已经在冈本面前暴露过的人独自前往，确实是强人所难啊，看各位长官怎么考虑咯~”  
有冈察言观色，终于开口：“如果，我是说如果，如果冈本家真的是幕后黑手，那么冈本圭人几次任务和我们接触，包括他和山田……该不会都是计划好的吧？”  
知念觉得空气过于沉重：“如果是这样，那对方岂不是已经把我们玩弄在掌心？凉介再去北境，岂不是跑去他们的老巢送命？”  
山田忍无可忍开口：“喂，还没有证据的事，你们为什么像已经给他定罪了一样？我觉得他这个人，不像是那种权谋家，而且我看到过他和小公主的接触，我觉得他们关系很好，最重要的是他跟我解释了几次偶遇，我仔细考虑了，我觉得他没有骗我！”  
八乙女抬起头冷淡的看了山田一眼：“哦？看来你和他相处的不错，既然这样，你去和他商量一下，让他带你去北境见一下他父亲，我们的这些猜测，你可以亲口问问他们，看他们会怎么回答，是不是和‘你觉得’相同。”  
山田没有感受到八乙女言外之意，立刻反驳：“我反对这个安排，为什么要把毫不相干的人牵扯进来？”  
山田想到那个人看向自己热烈而真挚的眼神：“而且，我也不想利用他……”  
“凉介！”知念小声喊到。  
山田猛然回神，众人都目光复杂的看向他。  
“抱歉……我”山田意识到自己刚刚的话，不由满头冷汗。  
薮宏太叹了口气：“这个案件，牵连太多，利益体系庞杂，在水落石出前，任何人都有嫌疑，但同时，我们也不会冤枉任何人，关键在于，决不能感情用事，有了推测之后要找线索、找证据，铁证如山才能证实罪名或还人清白，而不能仅凭感觉评判，你之前一直都做的很好，我希望这是我第一次也是最后一次提醒你。”  
山田立即默默起身敬了一个军礼，低头说：“明白。”  
薮宏太点点头：“你留在中都，北境的任务，换人吧。”  
山田想抬头说什么，最终却只能咬住下唇沉默了。  
薮宏太站起身：“具体计划，我和Hika尽快再讨论一下，先散会吧。”  
薮光先行离开，慧看着还消沉的山田，双手放在嘴边大声说：“山田，别气了，三条腿的大猩猩不好找，两条腿的Alpha遍地是……”  
有冈大贵一脸问号看着慧，动作利落的将一块仙贝塞进慧的嘴里：“我们接下来还有事，不打扰了！”  
光屏嗖的关闭。  
知念侑李不赞同的看着消失的光屏，走到山田身边笑着捅捅他的胳膊：“山田桑，接下来中都的任务多关照啦~”  
山田凉介闷闷不乐：“其实，我没有感情用事，我是真的觉得他不是那种人……”  
知念侑李安慰的拍拍他的肩：“走吧，我请你吃饭！”  
山田震惊的看着他：“你请我？”  
知念侑李笑着点点头：“我请客，你付钱！”

山田凉介站在演出场馆外的台阶上，犹豫不前。  
和知念一起吃过饭后，大概是看山田心情确实很差，知念居然主动掏钱请客，让山田心里更加别扭，赌气一般和知念分别，却不知为何走着走着来到这里。  
今晚是偶像明星KEITO今年巡回演出中都站的最后一场，电视、广播、户外广告，只要是有光屏的地方，无不爆炸一般推送着这个消息。  
所以才没有办法不在意，所以才一整天都心不在焉，山田试图这样说服自己。  
早已打定主意绝不会过来，然而几次试图扔掉的门票，却依然安稳的躺在山田口袋里。  
只是，山田畅通无阻的走进场馆前厅，人影寥落，只有几个身穿演唱会纪念T恤衫的工作人员一边嘻哈打闹一边收拾慰问品的展台。  
已经结束了吗？  
山田凉介有些茫然。  
拦住一个保安，山田问道：“请问，演唱会已经结束了吗？”  
身材魁梧的胖保安擦了一把头上的汗珠，指着不远处墙上的复古钟表：“演唱会9点结束，现在9点34分，你说呢？”  
山田瞬间有些失魂落魄，低声问着：“那他应该走了吧……”  
保安奇怪的看了一眼山田：“谁？”  
山田咬了咬下唇：“就是，就是Ke…KEITO”  
保安看着眼前这个白皙瘦小的清秀男孩，说实话，这种痴心的“脑残粉”他见得可不少。  
“大明星当然是演出一结束就离开，天色不早了，你也赶紧回家吧！”  
山田一个人站在前厅，默默从口袋里拿出那人亲手递给他的折纸邀请函。  
这样也好，山田手指不自觉用力，正红色的柔韧纸张也随之轻轻弯折。  
“请问……”  
山田看向自己左侧，一个身穿演唱会T恤的年轻男孩正好奇的看着自己。  
男孩看清了山田手上的纸笺，绽放出一个大大的笑容。  
“请问，您是来看KEITO先生演唱会的吗？”  
男孩扯着自己身上演唱会工作人员的衣服给山田看：“我叫佐藤胜利，算是演唱会雇的临时工，用爱发电那种。”  
佐藤说着笑起来，小麦色的健康皮肤让他显得阳光而爽朗。  
山田也不由自主露出笑容：“但演唱会好像已经结束了……”  
佐藤狡黠的眨眨眼：“没有哦，KEITO先生还在唱着呢！”  
山田一愣。  
佐藤眯眼笑的像个小狐狸：“本来9点就该结束的演唱会，KEITO先生一直拖到现在，灯光道具都收了，舞台就他和他的吉他。”  
山田低垂下双眼。  
佐藤忍者笑意：“就好像，在特意等一个十分重要的人过来呢……”  
山田的手指紧紧抓着红色的纸笺，飞快对佐藤说：“那我就不打扰……”  
而佐藤已经拉住山田的手臂：“跟我来！”  
看不出佐藤竟然是爆发力十足的运动健将，军人出身的山田竟被他带的一个趔趄，差点跟不上步伐，佐藤拉开一道门钻进去，在有些黑暗的通路上爬上爬下，山田晕头转向间，突然听到悦耳的吉他声和歌声，映入眼前是演唱会观众席手灯汇聚的一片星光。  
佐藤将山田送到第一排唯一空着的座位上坐好，给山田比划了一个加油的手势就转身不见了。  
山田凉介一抬头，想不到冈本圭人就坐在正对着他座位的舞台边，手里抱着吉他，含笑看着他，接着低头弹奏了一段温柔的旋律，山田不知为何，脸一下子红了。  
“现在大家听到的这首歌，虽然还没有歌词，但却是一首向恋人传达爱意的歌曲，未完成的新曲，希望大家喜欢，然后晚安。”  
接着冈本圭人伴着吉他弹奏轻轻哼唱起来。  
仿佛是沉浸在温柔的歌声中，观众席也罕见的停止了尖叫和示爱，只有手灯轻轻跟着音乐挥舞。  
山田仰头看着舞台上的人，已经脱去了华丽的演出服，空荡的舞台上缺少绚丽的灯光和华美的音效，他穿着简单的黑色T恤衫，怀里抱着吉他，仅有一束光从头顶照下来，简单却唯一，就好像山田现在听到自己疯狂跳动的心脏声，以及在气息混杂的空间里，渐渐可以清晰的感受到，只属于那个人的信息素味道，甚至是对方的呼吸和心跳声。  
仿佛世界上，只剩下自己和他。  
只是信息素的作用罢了，山田这样说服自己，但却忍不住在和他一次次不经意的对视中愈发沦陷。

山田回过神的时候，冈本已经退场离开，要求观众离场的广播一再响起，山田听到身边那个拿着应援扇的女孩啜泣的声音，旁边同行的女孩不断安慰着她。  
“我觉得，KEITO他，是真的有了喜欢的人了……”  
“唉，他以前就有很多绯闻啊……”  
“不一样，这次不一样，我饭了太久了，我能感觉到的……”  
“哎呀，那如果他能找到相爱的人度过一生，不也很好吗？追星到最后，都是失恋啊……”  
女孩仍然哭泣不止，山田心情复杂，他既不想深思那个人对他的抱有什么样的想法，也毫无成为他一生伴侣的念头，他现在只想起身飞速逃离这个地方。  
此时，佐藤却又从小门溜了进来：“快快，这边来！”  
说着又拉起山田，七转八拐，竟来到了演唱会后台。  
“KEITO先生的休息室，现在只有他一个人在哦！”  
佐藤笑咪咪的帮山田打开了休息室的门。  
“那个，为什么要……”山田迟疑的看着佐藤。  
佐藤下巴指了指山田手上的红色纸笺：“因为这个门票呀！是独一无二的门票哦，KEITO先生演唱会间隙一点一点手做的。”  
山田觉得手里精美的纸笺变得沉重无比。  
“所以我想，KEITO先生一定在期待着，拿着这张门票的人出现吧……”


	5. Chapter 5

休息室的门在身后关闭，山田凉介在门边站了一会儿，房间空荡的好像没有人，但山田凉介就是知道，他径直走向房间内部的隔断门前，那人就在里面。  
“喂！”山田低声开口。  
门里没有回应。  
山田抬头看了门一眼：“喂！”  
门里依然没有回应。  
山田凉介脸色阴沉：“我回去了。”  
说完转身就走，门内传来一声轻笑，一只手打开房门，有力的手臂将山田揽进怀里，带进了小房间中。  
一阵天地倒转，冈本圭人将山田凉介压倒在小房间内的海绵池中。  
“生气啦？”冈本笑嘻嘻的问着。  
山田不爽的瞪了他一眼，环顾四周，小房间里整齐排布着冈本各式演出服，历经一场酣畅淋漓的表演后沾满了冈本的汗水和……Alpha信息素，山田急忙拿起身边一块海绵堵住了鼻子。  
“臭死了……”山田含糊不清的说着。  
冈本依然乐呵呵：“海绵池里的海绵我每场都要进去滚好几圈，恐怕也不香。”  
山田凉介气的将手中海绵扔到冈本脸上。  
而在冈本看来，气鼓鼓的山田可爱极了，不但没有生气，还止不住的笑。  
“喂，你笑什么！”山田更加不爽。  
冈本拉长声音：“笑什么呢——”  
冈本上下打量山田，看到山田手中红色的纸笺，笑的更加开心。  
山田被看的颇不自在：“喂，不许笑了听见没有！喂！”  
冈本从山田手中抽过红色纸笺：“一直喂喂喂的叫人家，原来我没有名字啊？”  
山田闻言眼睛四处乱飘，不知嘟囔了什么。  
冈本撒娇的语气说道：“亚麻酱，叫我的名字嘛！”  
山田头迅速扭开：“恶心死了！”  
冈本轻轻推着山田：“亚麻酱，叫我的名字！”  
山田半天才轻轻的喊到：“K-Keito……”  
冈本眼神温柔：“声音好小啊……”  
山田不自在的又稍微大了一点声音：“Keito，Keito，哎呀，行了吧！”  
直呼其名对于山田凉介来说，似乎有种特殊的影响力，当对方的名字经由自己唇齿摩擦发音之后，仿佛和这个人的联系也更深了一些。  
而冈本圭人似乎也感受到了这一点，他含笑看着山田，将手中红色的纸笺覆盖在山田清澈的双眸之上：“那Keito现在要吻你了，你有五秒钟的时间拒绝。”  
被剥夺了视觉的山田双唇被吻住时，脑海中只有一个念头：“骗子，绝对没有五秒钟！”  
身下，上方，四周，全是这个人的味道，信息素疯碰撞，后颈沉寂许久的暂时标记又热了起来，山田脑子里嗡嗡作响，半晌，他的双眼透过覆盖的红色纸笺似乎看到了什么，那是轻微镂空纸张后形成的文字，只有透过灯光照射才能看清，山田辨认许久，上面刻着——  
Thou hast hurled a firebrand into my peaceful heart which nothing can extinguish  
外语水平堪忧的山田努力默读，思考这段话的含义，冈本却趁机侵入山田微启的双唇，俘获了山田无所适从的舌，让这个吻更加深入。  
不知过了多久，山田因为极度缺氧，终于凭借求生欲推开了冈本，头扭向一边，不断地大口呼吸。  
冈本喷笑：“亚麻酱，好像不太擅长接吻呢……”  
山田因缺氧而聚集在眼中的生理性泪水让他的双眼更加明亮。  
“啰嗦！闭嘴！”  
冈本得了便宜识趣的闭嘴，却又忍不住轻轻蹭一蹭山田：“可是，亚麻酱能来，我真的好高兴……”  
山田别扭的开口：“也没有特别想来……”  
冈本把头埋在山田胸口：“怎么办，好想让亚麻酱跟我一起回北境！”  
山田想到冈本马上就要离开，内心竟然不是松了一口气，而是淡淡的失落。  
山田烦躁的推着冈本的头：“当然不可能啊……”  
冈本抬起头看着山田，眼睛亮晶晶：“亚麻酱，我们私奔吧！”  
山田无奈叹气：“你给我起来！”说着开始推开冈本。  
冈本像一只大型犬赖在主人怀里：“我不要，亚麻酱不要这样嘛，我们最多还有1个小时的时间在一起了！”  
山田听到心里更加失落;”今…今晚就走吗？”  
冈本委屈：“本来是明天最早一趟的，因为我还想着你今天不来，我晚上还可以溜出去找你来着。但是北境要来雷暴了，航空调度中心把明天班次全部提前了……”  
沉浸在失落中的山田突然想起了什么，震惊的打断：“你是说，你本来要坐的明天最早那趟飞船，提前到今晚了吗？”  
冈本不明所以：“刚刚演唱会结束经纪人告诉我的……如果今晚不走，恐怕4、5天都回不去了，其实，我倒无所谓啦，毕竟，再待上4、5天也能再见到亚麻酱呢……”冈本看着山田露出一个有些害羞的笑容。  
山田却急火攻心，目标人物皮丘什金，绝不会等到4、5天后再回北境，他一定会在今晚提前离开中都，山田一把推开冈本坐起身，拿出终端就要联络总部，却突然意识到了什么，扭头看向被他推到一边的冈本，冈本也疑惑的看着他。  
山田手持终端，诚然，他必须尽快把这个重要消息告诉总部，但不能当着冈本的面。  
同时，山田心中还有更深的顾虑，他想起行动组对冈本的怀疑，这个消息，会不是是个陷阱呢？  
山田觉得自己骑虎难下。  
而冈本却有些不知所措：“亚麻酱，好像对这个消息很在意？”  
山田咽了一下口水，迅速思考周全的应对措施。  
冈本有些愣怔：“好像不是单纯关心我的行程呢……是我和同一班次的人里有亚麻酱在意的人吗？”  
山田低声说：“我出去一下……”  
冈本却出声问道：“亚麻酱今天……”  
他原本兴高采烈的神情慢慢凝固：“是为什么来见我呢？”   
山田手紧紧握住终端，不知该如何回答。  
冈本眼中渐渐浮现出一丝丝失望：“我还以为，亚麻酱的心意和我一样……结果，还是为了执行任务吗？”  
山田十分想开口解释，但又怕多说多错，下唇都要被自己咬出血。  
冈本更加难过：“所以，这次的任务目标和北境有关吗？或者直接就是我本人？亚麻酱，是为了任务故意接近我吗？”  
山田急切的回应到：“我没有！他们说你的那些话我一点都不信……”  
话一出口，冈本愣住了，而山田无助的捂住自己的嘴，不应该的，我怎么会犯下这样的错误……  
山田的眼中渐渐含上泪水，这个人，为什么能轻易攻破自己的心防，让一向严谨自律的自己一而再再而三的不断失误，不行了，再这样下去，不仅是自己，连行动队的各位都将被我拖下地狱。  
我，已经丧失了继续作为特别行动队成员的资格。  
山田凉介踉跄的从海绵池中起身，急切的往外冲去。  
冈本却回过神来，一把将山田抱住拉回来。  
“你放开！”山田声音已经哽咽，而冈本加重了力道，将山田抱在自己的胸口。  
“你这样的状态，怎么可能让你就这么走，同样的错误，我不会犯第二次……”冈本抱着怀里的人，想起两人重逢那个混乱的夜晚，心情也极其复杂。  
如果这是中央军部设好的局，那他们能找到山田来当这个匕首，也真是天纵英才，是的，只有这个人，我丝毫不设防，哪怕他让我下地狱，我也会眼都不眨的往下跳。  
冈本用力抱住山田：“亚麻酱，你听我说，在这个国家，虽然人人向陛下俯首称臣，但帝国庞大的军队体系里，只有中央军部的甄选要求是绝对忠心于王室，你们在加入中央军之前，都是要宣誓的，对吗？”  
山田回想起自己被八乙女光带领着在中央军王冠权杖旗帜下宣誓的那天，恍如隔世，不由泪眼朦胧。  
冈本轻轻托起山田的脸，看着山田的双眼：“我想问亚麻酱，现在还坚守着这个誓言吗？这个忠于王室的誓言，依然是贯彻你行动的信条吗？”  
山田看着冈本温柔的双眼，忍不住点了点头，眼中的一滴眼泪忍不住滑落。  
冈本笑着吻了吻他的眼泪：“那我和亚麻酱就是站在一起的，我们在这个根本问题上，没有分歧哦。”  
山田没有想到冈本会这么直白的说这些，一着急又抽泣起来。  
冈本又将他抱进怀里：“我呢，知道自己不是那种白璧无瑕的贵族楷模，但我更认为我那些小问题，根本入不了中央军部的法眼，更不可能劳烦这么优秀美丽的Omega特工来接近……”  
山田生气的在冈本怀里撞了一下，冈本闷声笑起来，低头亲了亲山田的头发。  
冈本又低声说：“当然，暂时也够不上舅舅来清理门户的程度……”  
山田闻言从他怀里抬起头想说什么，却又被冈本趁机吻了一下双唇：“如果亚麻酱真的还在践行忠于王室的誓言，那你或者你背后的人来调查我包括我父亲都是徒劳而已。相反，你们在北境的调查，只要是我能力范围内的，我来帮你。”  
山田胡乱擦了一把眼泪：“是为了，自证清白吗……”  
冈本摇摇头：“当然不是，因为是你啊，这是只给你的特权。”  
山田含泪的眼睛还是射出几道怀疑的目光：“你干嘛对我这么好，万一我是来暗杀你的怎么办？”  
冈本点点头：“想杀就杀，谁让我爱上你了呢？”  
山田一脸呆滞：“哎？”  
冈本又重复一遍：“因为我爱上你了！”  
山田嘴一扁又差点掉下眼泪：“这种时候，就别开玩笑了……”  
冈本喷笑：“没开玩笑哟！”  
山田咬牙：“谁会用这么平静的脸说这么重要的话！你这个大骗子！”  
冈本圭人委屈：“我只是天生表情不丰富……”  
山田凉介忍不住笑了。他抽了下鼻子，从海绵池里爬起来。  
“我出去一下，你在这里等我回来！”  
山田拿着终端走出房间，冈本眼巴巴的看着山田往外走：“亚麻酱，你自己说的会回来的，我可是会一直等着你啊……”  
山田脚步一顿，沙哑着声音说着：“知道了，笨蛋！”  
房门关上，冈本有些失落，亚麻酱为什么还没有想起我来呢？难道是中央军部用什么特殊的手段给他洗脑了吗？不行，我一定要想办法问清楚，然后把他救出来！  
冈本圭人暗暗给自己鼓劲，思考待会如何跟山田凉介交涉。

走出休息室，山田凉介找了一个没人的地方，打开随身携带的微型屏蔽报警器后，通过加密通道紧急联络上了薮宏太。  
“对不起，我没有做好……”  
中央军部后勤部薮宏太办公室，薮宏太、八乙女光、知念侑李听着山田叙述来龙去脉，面面相觑。  
薮宏太叹了口气：“我们刚刚也接到了外勤的汇报，皮丘什金已经悄悄动身前往空港了，所以我们三个正在讨论解决方案……”  
山田凉介低声说道：“我知道组织之前已经把我排除了北境任务的名单，而我今晚又险些铸成大错，但我还是向组织申请……”  
薮宏太眉头紧皱，和八乙女光对视一眼。  
山田凉介深深吸了一口气：“我向组织申请，这次北境追踪皮丘什金的任务仍然由我执行。”  
八乙女光斩钉截铁的拒绝：“如果冈本父子真的是幕后玩家之一，你的身份就已经暴露，你以为我们会让你去送死吗？立刻从冈本圭人处撤离，马上回军部，这是命令！”  
山田凉介却毫不动摇：“我向组织申请执行这次任务的原因如下：其一，事态紧急，必须立刻跟随皮丘什金去北境，我们没有更多时间调配人手制定计划。其二，我已经在冈本圭人面前暴露身份，相比其他人另外设法混入生日宴会，不如我直接让他带我进去，Hika上午也这么建议过！”  
八乙女气的瞪眼：“我那是……”  
山田没有停歇：“其三，不入虎穴焉得虎子，假设冈本父子真的是幕后黑手之一，他们能查到我，再查到其他人也只是时间问题，或者其实已经将我们掌握在手心只是暂时引而不发，无论是那种情况，对于我们而言，与其坐以待毙不如主动出击，如果这次我光荣为帝国献身，起码可以证实诸位对他们的猜测，也好尽早做打算。”  
知念忍不住出声：“凉介……”  
山田顿了一下再开口：“当然，我也不是抱着与敌人同归于尽的想法蛮干的菜鸟，我作为中央军部优秀特工，有着处理各种状况的能力和对于不同人群的判断，和诸位的感觉不同，我认为冈本是无辜的，这目前只是一个猜测，因此我请求组织给我一个亲身查证的机会，即便我不幸看走眼，又不幸没有死成，他们也休想从我口中知道更多消息。但如果他们是无辜的，我也会铁证如山的证明他们清白。”  
山田一口气说完，和线路另一端的三个人一起沉默着。  
薮宏太最后叹了一口气：“从感性层面讲，我不想让已经暴露的你继续深入，但从任务的角度来看，你已经说服了我，你的专业性和敏锐性毋庸置疑，如今我们也只能兵行险着，这次你孤身潜入北境，我们能给你的帮助毕竟有限，自己多加小心。”  
山田隔空行了一个标准的军礼：“明白。”  
山田凉介收起终端，目光坚定，转身走回休息室，此时他是一个优秀的战士也是一个聪明的猎手，待会如何跟冈本圭人交涉，要好好想想。

军部，八乙女光和知念侑李都目光不善的看着薮宏太。  
薮宏太被盯得浑身发毛：“喂喂，你们两个想干吗？我也没有办法啊！”  
八乙女光咬牙切齿：“山田是我手把手带出来的，他这次要有个好歹，我唯你是问。”  
薮宏太苦着脸：“这，孩子总要长大嘛，你，你要多相信他……”  
知念也心情恶劣的开口：“说到底，还是我们人手不够啊！什么时候才能把他放出来啊！”  
八乙女光：“就是！什么时候才能放出来！”  
薮宏太一脸问号。  
八乙女光皱眉：“你到底跟陛下说了没有？”  
知念手撑着桌子站起来：“Yuya，什么时候才能把Yuya放出来啊！”  
薮宏太愁得慌：“你俩就别添乱了！哪有那么简单啊，还是先想想凉介这边，侑李赶紧给他捏造一个身份，后勤工作保障好……”  
三人头顶都是乌云笼罩，但好歹都各自行动了起来。

山田凉介深吸一口气，前方的休息室，将是他北境任务的第一个战场，只见他步伐坚定，气势如虹，毫不动摇的推门而入，嘴角是志在必得的微笑。  
谁知早已等在门后的冈本圭人嗷呜一声扑过来，两人又一起倒在海绵池里。  
“你TM给我起来！”山田凉介淹没在海绵之中，火冒三丈。  
冈本圭人将光屏推到山田凉介眼前：“亚麻酱，这是一张待会儿飞往北境的飞船通行票!跟我同一班次！”  
山田恼怒的把光屏推开：“我不看！我有很严肃的话跟你说！你这家伙，你起来，你TM知不知道自己很沉？”  
冈本圭人：“除非你在这张通行票上签名，待会一起跟我飞北境，不然我让你起来！”  
山田翻个白眼：“真是谢谢你的体贴了，我正愁怎么过去！”  
山田飞快在通行票上录入自己的信息，叮的一声，飞往北境的票妥了。  
倒是冈本圭人没想到这么顺利，有些呆愣，被山田凉介找到机会成功脱身，反手把将冈本推进海绵池里。  
山田居高临下看着海绵池中的可怜巴巴的冈本，勾起一个冷酷的笑容，冈本不由打了个寒颤。  
山田凉介语气阴森：“咱们呢，算是不打不相识，这次我可是在上级那边，力排众议，用身家性命力保你的无辜，接下来我问你的话，你也一律不许骗我，否则别怪我不客气……”  
山田凶神恶煞要挟了一串，冈本却只听一半：“我在亚麻酱心中，果然还是有些分量的！呜呜呜，感谢亚麻酱这么相信我！”  
山田头疼：“好了，任务方面有保密条例，我不能告诉你，但两天后，我也会出席你父亲的生日宴会，到时候你不能拖我的后腿！”  
冈本眨了眨眼：“亚麻酱要去爸爸的生日宴会吗？可我不去欸！”  
山田：“哈？你那几天行程都空出来，不是要去吗？”  
冈本小声嘀咕：“果然调查了我的行程……中央军部，我记下了！”  
山田吼道：“嘀咕什么呢？”  
冈本被吼得一缩：“那是我演唱会结束后正常休假呀，出去玩还来不及，谁要去参加宴会……”  
山田一巴掌拍在冈本的大脑袋上：“那是你家人的生日啊，你们北境那么多人都去，自己的儿子明明有空却不参加，你，你这个不孝子！”  
冈本被拍的眼冒泪花：“爸爸的生日又不是那天，我都是之后和他单独吃饭庆祝一下嘛！而且，而且……”  
山田一把将他压倒在海绵池里：“吞吞吐吐急死人了，而且什么？”  
冈本圭人委屈说道：“那种宴会，根本就是北境贵族子弟攀比大会，我总是被他们明捧暗讽，嘲笑我没用，我才不要去见他们呢呜呜呜”  
山田闻言气炸了：“北境都是些什么垃圾，你不会骂回来吗？”  
冈本更委屈：“我嘴笨，又说不过他们，呜呜呜……”  
山田心累的站起身：“行吧，那你就别去了，我一个人去！”  
冈本又着急的一把圈住山田：“那不行，我要去，万一他们欺负亚麻酱怎么办？我要保护亚麻酱！”  
山田心里吐槽：你说谁保护谁？  
冈本眼睛眨了眨，推着山田小声说：“亚麻酱，亚麻酱，我有一个想法……”  
山田斜了他一眼：“你说，我听听看！”  
冈本开心的凑到山田耳边嘀嘀咕咕说了半天。  
山田凉介看了他一眼：“这样你牺牲会不是比较大？”  
冈本圭人连连摇头：“我愿意，愿意哒”  
山田拍拍他的肩膀：“多谢你了，我去跟上级沟通一下……”  
山田凉介再一次起身出门，心中有些感慨，这个二世祖真是个好人，希望自己没有看错他！  
冈本圭人心想，这次带亚麻酱去北境，可是我的地盘，中央军部鞭长莫及，一定要想办法把他救出来，哼！

北境首府鹤吉空港，山田凉介随着客流，沿着飞船通行口缓缓前行。人生第一次来北境，还是第一次独自执行这么重大的任务，说一点都不紧张是骗人的。  
“终于到家啦！”山田凉介旁边，是背着吉他包的佐藤胜利，出身北境的他返回故土雀跃不已，但生怕山田走丢了一般，依然和山田步伐一致缓缓前行着。  
“可是没想到，山田君是出身南境的贵族呢，难怪气质这么出众！”佐藤胜利笑嘻嘻的看着山田凉介。  
是的，山田凉介现在的身份是南境某边境省份，不起眼的没落小贵族的Omega末子，弱不禁风却性格坚韧，大学不远万里考取了中都艺术大学声乐系，攻读声乐教育学位。目前是毕业在即的四年级学生，因为毕业实践中的一次节目录制和人气偶像KEITO相识，历经曲折的吵架、和好、决裂、再吵架、再和好的秘密恋爱后，两人决定携手奔赴北境面见家长。  
山田怎么也想不明白，他就是正常的向行动组汇报了，冈本圭人想以恋人身份作掩护，带他回北境见父亲，以便帮助山田在北境的任务。行动组哪个天才给补完了这么一大串人设和前史又迅速打包了那么多相关资料让他连夜背诵？想必就是知念侑李和有冈大贵之一了，真的不考虑去当个小说家吗？  
山田凉介终究是优秀的特工，飞快的进入了角色，刚好和撒欢回家的佐藤一路，山田也不断磨练巩固自己的人设，不论是儿时南境的迷人风光、大学报考中都时的执拗、术业专攻的声乐理论，甚至和KEITO恩爱吵架小趣事都张口就来，差点连自己都相信了。而佐藤更是毫无怀疑，内心觉得这个哥哥太帅了，自己昨晚坚持给冷战中的小情侣牵红线，真是太有成就感了！流泪！  
“啊，这里就是跟KEITO先生约好的地点了！嘛，没办法，KEITO先生去了中都那么长时间，粉丝热情一点也是正常哟~”  
佐藤没有着急离开，而是和山田有一搭没一搭的聊着天，耐心的等KEITO前来。  
正说着，戴着夸张墨镜一身黑的冈本圭人推开一道小门，跟里面身穿制服的工作人员颔首一下后，小跑了过来。  
“什么玩意……”山田看着冈本戴着的把整张脸挡住三分之二的墨镜，上方的边框竟然大喇喇的装饰着硕大的“KEITO”字样，冈本把墨镜摘下来挂到领口，委屈的狗狗眼看着山田。  
“啊！我知道，这是KEITO先生和那个著名潮牌推出的联名墨镜吧！实物果然更帅气呢！”佐藤胜利看着夸张的墨镜感叹。  
“你们明星真的很奇怪，戴着这样的墨镜遮盖脸，才更引人注目吧？”山田也盯着墨镜吐槽。  
冈本声音弱弱的：“没办法，经纪人非说机场也是秀场，我也不喜欢这样嘛……”  
山田耸肩，又转头看着佐藤：“胜利将来可不要变成这种浮夸的偶像哦！”  
佐藤抿嘴偷笑：“二位真的感情很好呢！那我就先走啦，KETIO先生，感谢引荐，我已经和社长约好带乐队的哥哥们一起去公司甄选啦！”  
冈本圭人闻言也很高兴：“加油哦，社长特意打电话骂我为什么不早推荐你给他……”  
此时，一个浑厚的声音传来：“殿……KEITO先生，好巧啊！”  
山田转头看向来人，竟然是这次北境追踪的目标——皮丘什金。  
山田不着痕迹的抽走了冈本领口的墨镜给自己戴上，正好佐藤看向另一个方向，大喊着：“这里这里！”  
山田顺势不着痕迹的跟着佐藤走了两步，达到了一个既不引起注意，又能观察皮丘什金的位置。  
佐藤胜利雀跃的蹦着：“Fuma！这边这边！”  
山田往那边一看，一个身材高大魁梧的男子由远及近，贴身剪裁的长款大衣让他气场全开，大衣外面另外罩着一件大氅，环绕着肩膀、脖子一周，是看上去就价值不菲的猛兽皮草，给他不容忽视的气场中，增加了一丝狂野的气质。  
身为Omega的山田瞬间感受到对方强大的Alpha气息的震慑，强撑着气势，心里想着不愧是冰与焱的北境Alpha，而身为Beta的佐藤毫无感觉，几步迎上去，还在那人身旁探头探脑的往后看，半晌松了一口气：“什么嘛Fuma， Kenty他没来呀！”  
被称作“Fuma”的男子咧开嘴，露出了堪称阴森的笑容：“呵呵，停车场里等着你呢！”  
佐藤顿时像炸毛的小狐狸一样后退了几步，看到山田，他连忙开口：“Fuma，这位是……”  
话音未落，Fuma已经径直走到山田面前握住了他的手：“我听说了，久仰大名，您之前的排行榜第一的pv确实才华横溢，我看了很多遍，这次多谢您对胜利的照顾了，KEITO先生。”  
佐藤胜利尴尬的笑起来，山田凉介愣了一下，心里乐开花，怎么，我看上去很有大明星的气场吗？他托了一下鼻梁上夸张的墨镜，压低了嗓音：“咳，胜利他，很优秀，嗯，这是我作为公众人物的一份责任，应该的！”  
佐藤胜利只得继续尴尬的笑着点头，突然，山田面前高大的Alpha突然觉察了什么，外放的气势猛然收敛，低头震惊的看着山田。山田把手抽回来背到身后，后退了几步。  
佐藤胜利对此毫无觉察，对山田摆摆手说了再见，就拉着气势强大的Alpha离开了。

山田背后，冈本圭人与皮丘什金贵族之间的虚伪客套你来我往了好几轮，仍然没有停止的迹象，最终是皮丘什金急了，终于切入了正题。  
“殿下”皮丘什金低声说道：“今年冈本先生的生日宴会，您还是不参加吗？”  
冈本意味深长的看了皮丘什金一眼：“阁下希望我参加？”  
皮丘什金看上去精神有些紧张：“其实，我最近一直在寻找和殿下搭话的机会，我十分想面见令尊，我有重要的话想和他当面沟通……”  
冈本奇怪的看了他一眼：“当面？在如今这个科技时代？”  
皮丘什金声音更低：“因为这件事关系重大，实不相瞒，我这里有个天大的秘密，并且因为这个已经被好几个势力视为眼中钉，我想寻求令尊的庇护！”  
山田凉介虽然看向另一个方向，但却没漏听一句，眼神冷若冰霜。  
冈本低声试探到：“这么要命的秘密，救了你，我们又有什么好处呢？”  
皮丘什金已经急的只剩微弱的气声：“殿下肯救我，或许没有好处，但我若死了，殿下的安生日子恐怕也到头了！”  
冈本圭人横空受到这种要挟，脸上的笑容瞬间消失，冰冷的注视着皮丘什金， 他点点头：“那就祝你能活到明晚面见父亲吧！”

另一边，通往停车场的电梯里，菊池风磨还是忍不住开口：“胜利，那个KEITO，性别是什么？”  
电梯门洞开，佐藤胜利背上吉他包率先走出去：“和我一样Beta啊……”  
菊池摇摇头：“你这个眼力，认人不行啊！”  
佐藤胜利震惊的回头，心想到底是谁认人不行？  
菊池捏着下巴：“算了，毕竟是人家个人隐私……”  
佐藤眉头一皱：“什么什么？告诉我啊！”  
菊池却指了一下前方，佐藤回头一看，停车场路中间的人似乎已经等了很久，高挑挺拔的身材，和北境人相比并不魁梧的体格，都不影响他散发出的强烈的Alpha气势，双手抱胸，笔直的长腿微微分开，右边高筒靴跟不耐烦的轻击地面。  
佐藤胜利连忙扬起笑容：“哎呀，哎呀，这不是中岛sama！好久不见了呢……”  
中岛健人面色铁青，咬牙切齿朝他吐出两个字：“过来！”  
佐藤胜利一个激灵迈出去两步，又回头求救般看着菊池风磨，菊池阴森一笑，隔空做了飞踹他的动作，佐藤浑身一震，最终垂头丧气的朝对面走去。

直到步履匆匆的皮丘什金离开视线，冈本圭人才上前几步搂住山田凉介的肩膀。  
“他就是你这次要调查的人？”冈本问。  
山田脑子里反复回忆着刚刚冈本和皮丘什金的对话，力图找到更多线索。  
冈本圭人拉起山田凉介的手：“走吧，先回家。”  
沿着空港专属通道前行，最后一道门洞开，北境的风扑面而来，衣着单薄的山田凉介不禁打了个寒颤。  
“抱歉，雷暴来之前，总是会变得格外冷。”  
冈本圭人用唇试了试山田凉介手背冰冷的温度，在手心哈了一口热气后塞进自己的衣兜里。  
“欢迎来到我的故乡——北境。”


	6. Chapter 6

北境首府鹤吉城郊，冈本家宅，冈本圭人卧室。  
“这是什么意思？？”山田凉介一把抓起冈本圭人领口，暴怒的问着。  
冈本圭人连忙使眼色让山田考虑下还站在一边的管家，山田压抑怒火放开了冈本。  
“所以说啦，我住在Keito你的房间，是不是有点不太合适呢？”山田柔弱的开口问道。  
冈本拉起山田的手轻轻晃着：“有什么嘛，你不想跟我住一起吗？”  
山田恨不得白眼翻到天上去，趁背对管家的时机死命瞪着冈本。  
头发花白的管家微弯着腰笑：“本来给山田少爷安排了就近的客房，但少爷说不用麻烦，所以就安排在一起了。”  
山田转头对管家甜美一笑：“还是麻烦管家爷爷给我准备一间客房吧。”  
管家看着长相讨喜的山田也乐呵呵：“因为老爷的生日宴要到了，就近的客房都给要登门的贵宾提前安排布置好了，现在恐怕只有北边塔楼还有空地了。”  
冈本圭人猛点头：“就是就是，北边的塔楼又旧又冷，亚麻酱跟我一起住嘛！”  
山田凉介含笑点头：“巧了，我就是喜欢又旧又冷的塔楼呢，麻烦管家爷爷了！”说完就要转身出门，冈本拽着他胳膊可怜兮兮的看着他。  
管家笑眯眯的说：“要不先去用餐，老爷已经在餐厅等了一会儿了。”  
山田一听急忙点头，扯着死沉的冈本圭人出了房间。  
“澜蜜小姐也在。”管家轻声对冈本说。  
“谁？”冈本圭人不明所以。  
“澜蜜·冯·贝克曼小姐。”管家严肃的脸庞却藏不住那颗想八卦的心：“老爷的新女友，一位来自东境的贵族Beta小姐，很崇拜老爷，年龄上比二位少爷都小一些，脾气，比较，娇纵……”  
冈本含糊的点点头：“懂了懂了，反正也长不了，我们忍忍就是。” 

沿着家宅的走廊前往去餐厅的路，出于职业素养，山田时刻打量、记录看到的一切，这座宅邸已有三百年的历史，虽然历经数次科技化改造，但古朴的历史痕迹仍然刻印其中，这种类型的任务地点，也好也不好，不好在于科技化程度低，很多先进的入侵手段和侦察手段毫无作用，好的地方在于隐蔽性也强，有利于潜伏，总体来看是一个拼刺刀优于火箭炮的地点。  
管家打开餐厅的大门，山田凉介一眼就看到了坐在餐桌上首气质出众的Alpha男子，出乎意料的年轻英俊，只在看到自己露出善意的微笑时，眼角些微的纹路出卖了他的年龄，却给他增添了岁月打磨过后更加成熟的男性魅力，山田也不由自主回以微笑。  
冈本圭人拉着山田凉介的手大步走入餐厅，对男子说：“爸爸，这是亚麻酱！”  
又对山田说道：“亚麻酱，这是爸爸。”  
之后就给山田凉介拉开椅子：“亚麻酱快坐下，饿坏了吧！”  
本来肃然起敬等待自报家门的山田凉介被闪了一下，看着拉开的椅子有些犹疑，而父亲冈本健一倒是见怪不怪，朝山田歉意的点头笑了笑：“山田君请坐吧！”  
“哼！”餐桌对面的年轻女孩发出不满的声音：“殿下去了一趟中都，人生大事都解决了，结果两句话就讲完了？”  
冈本圭人看向女孩，又看向父亲：“这位是？”  
冈本爸爸面色如常：“熟人家的女儿——澜蜜，来家里暂住几天。”  
女孩震惊的看向冈本爸爸：“女…儿？”  
冈本圭人朝女孩含笑点头：“幸会了，澜蜜姐姐！”  
女孩震惊的看向冈本圭人：“姐…姐？”  
山田凉介差点笑出声，连忙低下头落座，冈本圭人帮他把椅子推好后也到餐桌另一边自己的位置坐好。  
女孩皱着眉头：“听说山田君是出身南境贵族？我怎么不记得境内贵族有姓山田的？”  
山田好脾气的笑笑：“是母亲那边承袭外公的子爵爵位，我的Alpha长兄已经更改姓氏准备承爵继承了。”  
女孩嫌弃的问：“子爵啊，那看来也没有什么封地咯？”  
山田表面微笑称是，心里却想，讨厌的贵族阶级，内部还挑三拣四的有歧视链，让你们知道本特工是白手起家的平民还不吓死你们？哼！  
女孩不满意的语气继续盘问：“听说山田君是学习声乐的？唱歌的吗？”  
山田继续微笑：“是声乐教育，偏重于理论学习。”  
女孩夸张的摇摇头：“你可知道，北境家家户户都要上山打猎的，你这个娇弱的小身板，受得了吗？”  
山田无言，只能微笑以对，心想这是什么脑残婆婆狂怼初登门儿媳的剧情？小姑娘你肥皂剧看多了吧？  
女孩一招手：“说到打猎，快把鹿宴端上来让山田君品尝！”  
鹿宴又叫全鹿宴，是只能在北境吃到的特色美食，新鲜猎取的野生鹿整只烹制，鹿肉、鹿血、鹿茸三宝佐以甲鱼、熊胆等北境各种珍稀食材制作，往往只有新年、王诞日、订婚、承爵式等重大事项才会偶尔出现，山田一边心中大喊幸运，一边又为冈本家如此隆重的招待感到抱歉和不安。  
冈本圭人则想的比山田更多，鹿宴的核心就是鹿的猎取，以婚礼鹿宴为例，必须是新郎亲手捕获送予新娘才可以，这怎么自己才到家，鹿都做好端上来了？  
冈本圭人不爽的问：“所以，鹿是澜蜜小姐猎的吗？”  
澜蜜冷哼一声，“唰”的打开手中精美的折扇摇着：“殿下想多了，我还没有那个本事，况且这鹿本来也不是给您二位准备的……”  
澜蜜斜眼看了上座只顾沉默是金的Alpha：“是我没尝过鹿宴，所以某人才去林子里猎的，是吧，冈、本、大、伯？”  
正喝着葡萄酒的冈本健一差点呛到。  
澜蜜又转头看向盯着鹿宴目不转睛流口水的山田：“鹿宴虽好，但一不小心却容易吃成大花脸，好在山田君出身贵族，想必用餐礼仪也没问题。”  
优雅的拿着刀叉准备大吃一场的山田内心腹诽，男朋友不承认你的身份，干嘛拿我们撒气啊？想看我出丑？不好意思，本特工曾因为吃相单一容易暴露身份，被薮光两位优雅的上级混合双打训练了半年，各种身份阶层的用餐礼仪了然于胸，恕我直言，比这个，在座的各位都是垃圾。  
但看着澜蜜被折扇微微遮挡的那张幸灾乐祸等着看笑话的脸，山田却有了一个更好的主意。  
咣当，叉子掉落餐盘发出清脆的声音，瞬间餐厅的几位主人和身边站着的仆人都看过来。山田露出有些困扰的表情，看着冈本圭人的方向。  
“呐，Keito，这个菜，我不会吃哎，怎么办嘛……”山田软软的撒起娇来。  
冈本圭人从没见过这样的山田凉介，有点反应不过来。  
山田凉介委屈又依赖的眼神看着冈本圭人：“Keito过来帮帮我嘛！”  
冈本圭人蹭的起身，抬着自己沉重的实木雕花椅子绕桌半周来到山田位子旁，哐当放在山田位子旁边，两人肩并肩坐到了一起。  
“抱歉，是我疏忽了。”冈本圭人朝山田凉介温柔的笑笑，接过山田的刀叉开始处理起鹿肉。  
冈本圭人礼仪优雅，切得又快又好，山田倚在他身上，含情脉脉的看着他。  
冈本圭人也看了眼山田，脸上控制不住浮现出笑意，山田看着他叉子上的鹿肉，微微张开双唇，冈本圭人立刻投喂了一块：“好吃吗？”  
山田甜笑的眯起了双眼：“好吃！”  
冈本圭人于是又兴致勃勃的投喂了好几块，直到山田凉介握住他的手：“Keito也吃嘛！”接着把肉喂进冈本圭人嘴里：“好吃吗？”  
冈本圭人笑着点头，接着，两人你一口我一口，旁若无人玩起了亲密的喂食小游戏。  
对面的澜蜜惊呆了。  
“真是……真是成何体统！”澜蜜怒气冲冲的看向餐厅上首的冈本爸爸，对方专心切割着面前的鹿肉，视而不见。  
山田凉介悄悄戳了一下冈本圭人，冈本圭人随口说道：“爸爸，明天生日宴会，我和亚麻酱也想参加！”  
冈本爸爸点点头：“好啊！”  
澜蜜火冒三丈：“哎？为什么他可以去我不能去？我不同意！”  
冈本圭人眉头皱起：“啊？”  
冈本爸爸开口劝到：“宴会很无聊的，你可以出去逛逛街，我给你卡。”  
澜蜜不依不饶：“我看你就是不想让我参加！”  
冈本圭人笑着开口：“澜蜜小姐，我和亚麻酱是亲属，参加生日宴合情合理，请问您是……？”  
澜蜜脸一红，气的把折扇摔在冈本爸爸椅子旁：“我不管，我也要去！”  
冈本健一面色如常，弯腰捡起扇子，好脾气的哄到：“好好好，都去好不好？”  
澜蜜把鹿宴一推，转身跑走。  
冈本爸爸朝儿子和山田点点头：“你们慢慢吃。”  
山田凉介跟着冈本圭人一起站起来行了个礼，目送他离开。  
冈本圭人挥手让仆人们都退下，站起身把自己那盘鹿宴也端过来：“来来来，趁热吃！”  
山田凉介好奇的问：“你都不介意吗？”  
冈本圭人给山田凉介斟了一杯鹿血酒：“介意什么？”  
山田撇撇嘴：“就是你家……这样……”  
冈本无所谓的笑了笑：“小时候介意过，长大了就看开了，离婚后各自寻求新的幸福，无论从法理还是人情上都无法指摘，爸爸妈妈同时带着新欢会谈的修罗场我也见过，只要他们觉得无所谓，我这个便宜儿子又能说什么呢？”  
山田低声回到：“可是，当年他们的爱情，也是轰轰烈烈，冲破那么多阻碍，又放弃了那么多才能结合，为什么最后……”  
冈本塞了一块鹿肉到山田嘴里：“这种复杂的事情，除了他们自己谁能知道，亚麻酱这种沐浴着父母全心全意爱情中成长的乖宝宝就更理解不了啦！”  
山田被这口鹿肉噎的说不出话，瞪了冈本一眼，端起旁边的鹿血酒一饮而尽，又差点吐出来：“什么东西啊，这么腥！”  
冈本一脸窃笑：“好东西哦！再给你倒一杯？”  
山田脸皱成一团，推拒着，冈本还是给他倒了一杯。  
“北边的塔楼啊，据说以前是关着冈本家守护灵兽的地方，虽然过了很久，但妖气仍然遗留在塔里，特别是雷暴来的时候……”  
山田满头问号停下了咀嚼：“会怎样？”  
冈本喷笑：“亚麻酱，竟然是相信妖怪存在的那种类型吗？”  
山田恼怒：“你以为会吓到我吗？我可是妖怪专家，它敢来我正好会会它！一拳揍趴下好吗？”  
冈本把鹿血酒递给山田：“是妖怪倒好了，不是哦……”冈本圭人故弄玄虚的凑过去压低声音：“是会闹鬼哦！”  
山田凉介，的确是一位杀人如麻的冷血军部特工，但同时也是一个相信妖怪存在的纯真青年，更是活人不怕怕闹鬼的恐怖气氛苦手者，一言以蔽之——胆小鬼本人。  
心里盘算着现在反悔不去塔楼来不来得及？然而，看旁边窃笑的冈本圭人，他实在是不愿意低头。  
拼了，山田凉介想，决不能让这个草包看笑话！杯中物，壮胆酒，山田凉介一饮而尽，豪气的把杯子放在冈本圭人面前：  
“再来一杯！”  
“……呃，这个酒，最好也别喝太多。”  
“少啰嗦！给本大爷倒满！”

不知是否是心理因素，所谓的北边塔楼的破旧阴森程度远远超出山田凉介的预料，从位置上看，不仅远离主宅，甚至还要穿过花园，在并不平坦的路上走一段。  
话说这个花园也好意思叫自己花园？一朵花都没有，反而高大茂盛的针叶林直插天际，在山田凉介看来，叫森林更合适吧？  
尤其雷暴临近，乌云蔽日，阴风阵阵，在森林尽头看到灰扑扑的塔楼时，更是给了山田最后一击，可怕，这是鬼屋吧？报告组织，鬼怪这种不可抗力因素要阻碍我的行动了，呜呜呜！  
转眼，夜深了，山田凉介用小被子把自己紧紧裹起来，却翻来覆去睡不着，偷偷拿出终端，拨通了知念侑李。  
听令哐啷，终端对面一片嘈杂，知念侑李的话正说道一半：“派了So酱去增援……等等，是凉介的联络…凉介？出什么事了？等等…不行，不行，让Hika的小队全体后撤…”  
山田凉介眉头皱起：“怎么了？知念，你们在执行任务吗？”  
终端那边又是叮叮当当，好一阵子才归于安静，却是有冈大贵的声音传来：“是呀，我们在跟踪盖因呢，这老贼真警惕，差点被发现。”  
山田有些惊讶：“你也跟着吗？”  
有冈嗓门立刻大起来了：“我跟着怎么了？”  
山田也瞬间不爽：“喂，我只是关心你的安危好吧？”  
有冈毫不领情：“切！还不是因为你跑去北境了，我是替你好吧？”  
山田火冒三丈：“真敢说啊！请问你哪点能替了我？”  
有冈嗓门更大了：“我这是……”  
有冈话语被打断，知念急促的声音传来：“着急吗？需要我给你搭线路联络宏太或泉少将吗？”  
山田连忙回答：“啊，不用不用，我暂时没有什么事，就随便呃……”  
终端那边陷入迷之沉默，山田凉介讪讪的撇撇嘴，又连忙补充一句：“我是担心你们那边啦……”  
知念迅速回答到：“心领了，你那边，泉少将的增援小队已经渗透进去了，明天他们会找机会跟你接触并配合你，这次因为行动紧急，你的配枪许可还在审批中，一旦通过，小队的人会把全套枪械交给你。”  
知念顿了一下，稍有些低沉的声音多少泄露了他的不安：“总之，安全第一。”  
山田笑了笑：“错，任务才是第一！你先去执行任务吧，等结束再给我打过来就好！”  
知念低声应了一声，干脆利落的切断了信号。  
山田重新缩在被子里叹了口气：“大家都很忙啊……”

再次把他从迷迷糊糊的状态里惊醒的是响彻天地间的惊雷声，山田掀开窗帘，乌云间一条条蓝紫色的火龙张牙舞爪的扑向大地，只在课堂上了解过的北境雷暴就这样活生生的展现在自己眼前。  
雷暴是北境独有的一种自然灾害，一般发生在春夏、秋冬之交，除了强大的闪电给建筑物造成的直接破坏，更伴随着大幅度降温、冰雹等次生灾害，交通、通讯无不受其影响，每年因为雷暴，北境都有大量人员伤亡报告和财产巨额损失。  
而现在，仅仅是视觉听觉上的冲击就给山田凉介巨大的震撼，在奇诡的大自然面前，无论是多么强大的人心中都不免有所畏惧。  
山田凉介重新钻回被子里，伴着这恐怖的雷声，自己今晚恐怕是睡不着了，他打开终端，没有任何联络，知念他们任务还没有结束吗？  
山田没有再贸然拨打，而是尝试发送信息：  
还在忙吗？  
还是已经睡了？  
大家好像都睡了呢，只有我一个人醒着，感觉有些寂寞（笑）。  
等待了半天，依然没有回复，山田决定放弃了，无意中看了一眼终端，吓得直接从床上坐起来。  
收件人：冈本圭人  
山田凉介手忙脚乱开始研究如何撤回，研究半天无法撤回，山田把终端扔到一边，绝望不已。  
半天，山田又拿起终端，冈本并没有回复。  
第一次给你发信息就敢不回？  
山田凉介低垂着眼拨通了冈本的号码，在头脑冷静下来要挂断前，接通了，对方显然是刚从睡梦中醒来。  
“亚麻酱？怎么了？”冈本圭人声音迷糊。  
“……你这家伙，睡得倒踏实！看来发给你的信息也没看到……”山田凉介又嫉妒又恼怒。  
对面一阵被子摩擦的声音，冈本圭人声音也清醒了些 “怎么了？啊，雷暴开始了呢……亚麻酱，是第一次经历雷暴吧？”  
山田低声哼了一声算是回答了。  
冈本声音明显又清醒了一些：“害怕了吗？”  
山田色厉内荏：“你才害……”  
那头的冈本低声笑了起来，山田恼怒的咬住下唇。  
“我只是有点不安……” 山田声音有些低落。  
冈本声音很温柔：“为什么呢？”  
山田缩到被子里：“因为大家都睡了，只有我一个人没睡，感觉很寂寞……”  
对面的冈本愣了一会儿才迟疑的回答：“寂寞……吗？”  
一阵惊雷伴随闪电划过，通讯信号也受到了影响，那头冈本的声音也带了明显的杂音，“我可以理解为这是……吗？”  
山田没有听清冈本的问题：“嗯？”  
伴随着不断落下的雷电，冈本的声音带着一些电流的摩擦音：“亚麻酱希望我怎么做呢？”  
山田用小被子把自己裹的更紧：“我让你怎么做你就怎么做吗？”  
对面没有回答。  
山田笑了笑说：“那我说想让你过来陪我呢？”  
雷声接连轰鸣，天地间火龙不绝，山田已经听不到对面的反应，他转头看着窗外，雷暴带来的影响开始展现，来自更遥远北方的寒风呼啸，骤降的气温开始让玻璃蒙上雾气，而精美的雕花窗户随着怒吼的狂风哐哐的震动着，好像随时就要裂成碎片。  
“好冷啊……”山田忍不住低声说道。明明房间里设施齐全，温度适宜，但山田心中却依然是一阵阵寒意。  
等到雷声闪电都变弱了一些，山田回过神来，终端那边已经很久没有了回音。  
山田凉介抱歉的笑了笑：“开玩笑的啦，因为对着Keito就很想任性耍脾气，你不要生气好不好？”  
对面还是没有回音，山田等待了一会儿，仔细倾听，对面的人呼吸声忽近忽远。  
糟了,真的生气了吗？  
山田又等了一会儿，等不到回音正要开口再问，对面却传来回答：“可是，亚麻酱说的每一句话我都会当真的……”  
山田敏锐听着对面呼吸的变化和衣物的摩擦，心中突然意识到了什么：“喂，我真的开玩笑的，你别过来，外面好危险的……”  
敲门声响起，山田的话音戛然而止。  
“晚了，我已经过来了哦。”  
终端那头，冈本圭人温柔又带着一点得意的声音，渐渐和门外的声音合二为一。

山田凉介愣了半天，本来就圆的眼睛瞪得更大，一把从被子里冲出来，不知该冲着终端还是门外一通骂：“笨蛋，笨蛋，笨蛋，你是笨蛋吗？谁让你真的过来的？”  
门外的冈本圭人声音委屈：“那我过来了嘛……”  
山田气势如虹指着窗外，冲着终端大喊：“回去啊！”  
冈本圭人声音微弱带着不满：“怎么这样啊，我冒着生命危险过来的……”  
山田大喊：“闭嘴！”  
冈本圭人哼唧唧：“亚麻酱给我开门啊……”  
山田断然拒绝：“不行！”  
睡衣外面只搭了一件外套的冈本圭人立刻抽着鼻子在外面假哭起来：“怎么这样啊，我只穿了睡衣就跑来了，外面好冷的呜呜呜……”  
山田凉介没有办法，低声威胁到：“那你听着，待会我把门锁打开，你等我说可以了再推门进来听到没有？不然让你好看！”  
冈本圭人嗯嗯答应着。  
山田凉介飞快跑下床把门锁打开，又重新钻回被子：“可以了！”  
不一会儿，门被轻轻推开，冈本圭人探头探脑的进来了：“打扰了……”  
冈本圭人迟疑又缓慢的走到床边：“亚麻酱，你这是……？”  
山田凉介把自己紧紧裹在被子里，微微探出小脑袋，警惕的看着冈本圭人，脸莫名有些红。  
“发烧了吗？”冈本急忙坐到床边手往山田额头探去。  
山田慌乱避开，同时露出自己洁白整齐的尖牙往冈本的手上咬去，冈本吓得瞬间把手缩回去。  
山田嘟嘟囔囔：“你站起来！你不许靠近我的床！”  
冈本生气：“我只是在意你的身体嘛！”  
山田眼神游离：“事实上，我有很严重的洁癖，你这一身衣服在外面走了那么久，脏的不行，别想靠近我半步！”  
冈本皱眉抱胸：“我不信！”  
山田微微咬住下唇死犟：“总之是你的原因！好好反省！”  
冈本斜着眼看他：“亚麻酱知道吗？当你说谎的时候，耳朵尖会变红哦！”  
山田一惊，双手摸向自己的耳朵，冈本则趁机把外套往地上一扔，刷的掀开被子钻了进去。山田发现自己上当，开始拼命把冈本往外踢，两人打成一团。  
半晌，冈本似乎发现了山田的秘密，噗嗤笑了出来，  
山田气得不行，被窝里的他，只穿着一条内裤，裸露的全身已经被冈本摸了个遍。拳脚不停，两人互不相让。  
最终，冈本圭人双臂将山田禁锢在自己怀里，而山田的膝盖威胁一般的卡在冈本关键部位，两人达成了一个暂时的力量平衡。  
打了一架让冈本和山田呼吸都有点急促。  
“呃，所以，亚麻酱刚刚是只穿着一条胖次给我打电话吗？”  
“你这家伙……真是讨打！还不是因为我来北境太急，衣物都扔进清洗机了，内裤是我洗完澡紧急烘干的……”  
冈本嗯嗯应着闷头狂笑，山田被禁锢着双手没法打他，最后气得一口咬住冈本的肩膀，冈本立刻疼的眼冒泪花。  
冈本委屈巴巴：“亚麻酱，好疼啊……”  
山田嘟哝着：“你活该！”但还是松开了口。  
冈本安慰他：“亚麻酱别在意”，一边说一边把自己的睡衣睡裤也脱了下来“你看我现在也只穿着一条胖次了！”  
山田阻止不及，白眼直翻：“不是这个问题好么！”  
冈本将山田抱在自己怀里低声说：“而且，这样就听不见雷声了哦！”  
山田一愣，倒还真是，自从这大猩猩跟自己闹起来，他就再也没有注意过别的。  
“亚麻酱，也不害怕了吧！”冈本把被子拉高，把相拥的两人盖住：“也不会觉得冷了吧？”  
尽管眼前是黑暗，但面前这个人却带来了温暖，山田的心也忍不住跟着一起狂跳。  
“那，现在还会觉得寂寞吗？”冈本最后的一句话，莫名让山田听出了几分戏谑，但山田未能仔细思考，就已经被压在对方身下，随后暴风骤雨的吻落了下来。

黑暗中，一切声音、味道、呼吸都被无限放大，山田凉介原本有些寒意的身体在和对方的纠缠中迅速升温，本来微弱的信息素也因为两人的接触猛然升高，山田被吻的晕乎乎，直到冈本圭人抚摸他的手挑开他仅剩的胖次，才让他清醒，这是突然要干吗？山田凉介又气又恼，开始挣扎起来。  
山田凉介毕竟特工出身，很快找准机会扭身钻出，一个擒拿手冈本就翻倒在床上，经过无数次血雨战斗锤炼过的双臂钳紧了冈本脆弱的脖颈，白皙却极具爆发力的双腿也分开压在对方身上，下一秒，仅凭一双手，山田凉介就可以迅速扭断对方的脖子。  
冈本圭人只感觉天旋地转，猛地被勒住脖颈更是大脑缺血。眼前甚至犹如跑马灯一般飞快略过了他并不久远的人生历程，儿时狭窄阁楼上和自己握住手的山田凉介，重逢时被自己强行摘下面具而恼火的山田凉介，耀驰山星空下和自己一起逃跑的山田凉介，被红色请柬遮住双眼和自己接吻的山田凉介。难道自己还来不及告诉他自己的心意就要这样死去吗？冈本圭人剧烈的挣扎起来。  
山田凉介却是想起了自己在执行任务时遭遇的各种肮脏的过往，扼杀猎物已经是他多年作为优秀特工的本能，杀人，他驾轻就熟，甚至不需要过多思考，已经是一系列下意识的动作。  
等到山田凉介意识到自己在做什么时，冈本圭人几乎丧失意识。山田凉介猛然回神，急忙松了力道，“Keito？？”  
山田凉介慌了，急忙把冈本圭人平放，大脑一片空白，在毫无章法的决定俯身给冈本进行人工呼吸前，冈本圭人缓了过来睁开眼看向山田。  
此时的山田，还带着残留的杀气，一双眼睛明亮又狠厉，但很快，差点误杀冈本的后怕逐渐占了上风，双眼不由含上一点点眼泪，放在冈本胸前的双手忍不住微抖，轻轻替冈本顺着气。见冈本确实无恙，山田终于也卸了力气微微放松，一下坐在冈本身上，长出一口气。  
“好痛啊……”冈本圭人声音委屈。  
“对不起啊……”山田凉介十分内疚，“谁让你突然扑过来，让我想起我第一次卧底任务时那个喜欢玩强制爱的老变态……”  
“唉？”冈本圭人瞬间受伤，“我很老吗？我们明明同年啊！”。  
“还有那个和我同年就来套近乎的污点证人，无意发现我是Omega又不好说话就全程要挟将来一定会用各种姿势标记我……”  
“……我也不是污点证人，而且我是来给亚麻酱保驾护航的啊！”冈本圭人声音已经低了下来。  
“还有那个任务途中说喜欢我却偷偷给我下催情药，被我发现还耀武扬威说大不了娶我的垃圾贵族……”  
山田凉介一连串话没说完，冈本圭人把山田凉介抱进自己怀里制止了他。  
“我应该早点找到你的……”冈本圭人语气懊悔，想到这些年山田凉介可能遭受的委屈气闷不已。  
山田凉介觉得自己今天泄露了太多情绪，也说的太多，好在这些都不涉及保密协议，看冈本圭人确实在因为那些不值一提心酸过往替自己愤怒，心里有些温暖，于是面对冈本圭人钳子一样的双臂，他也没有挣扎，还试图缓和气氛：“没什么的，这些人都被我杀了！”说着朝冈本圭人骄傲的一笑。  
“我和他们不一样啊！”冈本圭人低声说。  
“这我当然知道啊！”山田凉介急忙说。“我就是杀人杀顺手了，这不一时没反应过来嘛！”  
“我刚刚以为我要死了！”冈本圭人回忆这一晚，越想越委屈：  
“明明是亚麻酱你自己打电话说很寂寞让我来陪你啊！”  
“我错了！我真的是跟你开玩笑的，我保证再也不给你打电话了！”  
山田凉介很少有这么吃瘪的时候，这次确实有些心虚，但具体心虚在哪里，他还没有想明白。  
冈本圭人急了：“别不打啊！我又不是因为来陪你而生气，我愿意来陪你啊！”  
山田凉介眨了眨眼睛，被弄的有些不解，微微坐起身看了看四周，他意识到了什么，脸突然有点热。  
两个只穿着内裤的人折腾了一番，都有些气喘，如今山田凉介已经直起身，被冈本圭人扶住腰，由于跨坐着，两人比较关键的部位紧紧的贴着，信息素伴随着汗水不断挥发升腾。  
无论怎么看都不是一个朋友间谈心的正确姿势。  
山田不自然的清了清嗓子，试图自然的起身，这一挣扎不仅无效，还让两人都更加清晰意识到了目前暧昧的处境，很快，双腿分开的山田感受到自己关键位置接触的地方，一团火热的巨物逐渐抵住了自己。  
“你们Alpha还真是随时随地见到任何对象都能发情呢……”山田凉介揶揄的笑笑打算翻身下来，看到冈本圭人有些脸红窘迫的样子，又起坏心，起身时故意缓缓的动了一下腰，若有似无又极富技巧的磨蹭了身下火热的巨物一把，还眯起双眼朝对方舔了一下嘴唇。  
随后迎接山田的就是被再次推倒在床上，上方冈本圭人略有些长的头发垂下来，眼中的光芒让山田凉介心里大叫不好。  
“你干嘛？”山田凉介翻着那双漂亮的大眼睛不屑的说到，“又想挨揍？”  
冈本圭人眼睁睁看着这个刚刚色气全开引诱自己的人，转瞬又只拿着那双清澈见底的双眸瞪着他，只觉得一团怒火堵在胸口。  
“亚麻酱你，如果是在玩弄我，也该有个限度吧？”到头来，冈本连一句重话都舍不得说，只含糊的抱怨着。  
“嗯？”所以山田摸不着头脑，带着疑惑的眼睛眨了眨。  
冈本看他这个懵懂的样子，心里又急又气又无奈。  
“亚麻酱，以前谈过恋爱吗？”  
山田凉介的脸肉眼可见的红了，大概是气的，“你，你问这干吗？”  
“因为亚麻酱总是会做出让我动摇的举动，可是又对我的心意视而不见，我已经分不清……”  
分不清山田究竟是天生的魅惑性感还是手段高超的调情老手。  
“动摇？比如说？”山田一头雾水。  
“就是，就比如深夜发那种信息，让我来陪你之类的……”  
山田迟疑了一下，随即摇摇头：“Keito你，有朋友吗？”  
冈本圭人一愣。  
山田凉介自以为扳回一城骄傲的笑起来：“这种信息，都是随便发给朋友啊！”  
“什么？你给很多人发过吗？”冈本圭人反应剧烈。  
“呃，也没有很多啦……”山田被他的反应吓了一跳，眼神乱飞，“我朋友很少的……”  
“对方有没有对你做什么？”冈本圭人很紧张。  
山田凉介挠挠头，“我发给过我的朋友，Chi呃，C，C念君，结果被他嘲笑是长不大的小孩子，狠狠奚落了一番，在我要反击骂回来之前，他就切断信号了，我气的一晚没睡着，好几天没理他……”  
冈本圭人松了口气，忍不住咧嘴笑了：“你们中央军部真是一群怪咖！”  
山田凉介忍不住脸色一变：“你怎么知道是中央军部的人？”  
“你军校毕业后就进了中央军部，还从事这么保密的工作，朋友什么的大概就是你工作上的搭档吧！”冈本圭人试探着说。  
山田凉介冷哼一声不置可否。  
“所以也没谈过恋爱吧！”冈本圭人笑着问。  
“我虽然没有谈过恋爱”山田凉介咬牙切齿，“但我军训练系统包罗万象！从生理到心理，可以说没有我攻略不了的目标！”  
“而像你这种人”山田凉介漂亮的大眼睛不屑的上下打量着：“分分钟攻破你的心理防线，让你立刻对我情根深种，肝脑涂地！”  
冈本圭人笑了。  
“你笑什么？你不相信？你想试试？”山田凉介瞬间炸毛，质问三联。  
“没有，因为我现在已经对你情根深种，肝脑涂地了哟~”冈本圭人傻乎乎的笑着。  
山田凉介呆了，只傻傻的看着冈本圭人，脸红透之前反应了过来，毫不客气的一脚把冈本圭人踢开。  
“你哟个大头鬼！留着你这些酸话说给你那些床伴听吧！”  
山田凉介心想，这草包看着老实，说起情话却一套接一套，不知骗了多少无知少男少女，无来由一阵冒火，不解气的接着踢人。  
冈本圭人终于哎呦一声惨叫翻落床下，好在地上铺着厚厚的地毯，不会摔伤。  
“亚麻酱”冈本圭人在地毯上坐起身，趴在床边，亮亮的眼睛含笑盯着山田凉介。  
“干什么？！”山田凉介则又一次把自己裹紧被子里，警惕的露出一个小脑袋。  
“我和以前那些觊觎你的人不一样，你也和世界上其他人不一样，你不必对我使用任何军部教你的技巧，我也会放弃之前所有的经验。”冈本圭人的眼神认真，似乎想看进山田凉介心里。  
“我们就这样，自然而然的相处下去吧。”冈本圭人说到最后，竟有些羞涩的笑了笑。  
“本来就很自然啊……”山田凉介的脸不知为什么又开始红了，北境的空气真奇怪，老是让人脸红。  
“可是，你能不能答应我一件事……”冈本圭人犹豫再三还是说出口：“像很寂寞需要人陪的那种讯息，以后能不能……能不能”冈本圭人话都说不利索。  
山田凉介不耐烦的嘟囔：“烦死了，以后还是只发给……好了……”  
冈本圭人没有听清人名，但猜测大概就是之前提过的C念君之流，急忙说道：“发给我就好，只发给我一个人就好！如果你需要人陪，你就找我，我随叫随到！”  
山田凉介嫌弃的看了他一眼，显然是对这个提议不感冒。  
“KEITO大明星行程这么忙碌，我可不知道你在哪里！”山田凉介斜着眼打趣。  
冈本圭人想了想，打开了自己的个人终端，设置了几下，叮一声提示音响起。  
“我把我的定位开放给你了，这样你以后就随时可以看我在哪里了！”  
“欸？”山田凉介急忙拿起个人终端敲击几下，果然一个闪烁的小点落在地图上。  
山田凉介知道民间很多恋人或者朋友都会公开双方的GPS定位给对方，他刚刚也想到了，难得这大猩猩也和自己想到一起去了。  
可是……  
冈本看起来一片坦荡赤诚倒让山田凉介愧疚丛生，山田点开自己的GPS设定页面，犹豫着，“我的终端经过军方保密系统设置过，或许大部分时间不是真实位置。”  
山田凉介有些沮丧，难得碰上投缘的朋友，却无法回报他同等的感情。  
冈本圭人倒是无所谓的一笑：“没关系，我知道你经常有秘密任务，所以我不会特意去看的，你来决定就好，在你刚好空闲的时候，发现我离你近，你又想见我，就给我发讯息吧。”  
山田凉介微微笑了笑，敲击了几个键，把自己的位置也共享给了对方。  
两人拿着终端，看着屏幕上凑在一起的两个点，心里都有种别样的感觉。  
半晌，先是冈本圭人站起来：“我去下洗手间，你睡吧！”  
于是他拿起山田凉介放在床边的浴巾围在腰上，遮遮掩掩的往洗手间走去。   
山田凉介莫名其妙的看着他围上浴巾，走进洗手间，不一会儿响起了冲澡的水流声。这猩猩好端端的干嘛突然去洗澡？  
等到冈本圭人解决完自己被撩拨一晚却发泄不了的欲望后，山田凉介已经在温暖的被窝里沉沉睡去，冈本圭人看着雪白被子里雪白的睡颜，理智觉得自己最好立刻离开这里，但内心又舍不得，于是他躺到山田旁边，又忍不住隔着被子把人圈进自己怀里，犹如守护着珍宝，心里想着雷暴过去之后就离开，却不知不觉睡了过去。

冈本圭人再次醒来，是活活被热醒的。他微微低下头，看着怀中的那个热源，已经把被子蹬的乱七八糟，滚烫的双手和脸颊早已贴在了自己身上，不客气的上下其手。  
“亚麻酱？”冈本圭人一瞬间以为山田凉介是发情热，吓得瞬间清醒，然而很快就想到两人登上北境的飞船前，中央军部特地送来了专用的抑制剂，而房间内信息素的浓度也确实很淡。  
“亚麻酱!”冈本圭人试探着山田凉介额头和身上的温度，也不像发烧。  
是在被子里闷坏了？冈本圭人急忙把被子推开，没了束缚的山田犹如树袋熊一般恨不得全身贴到冈本身上。  
“好热啊……”山田凉介皱着眉委屈的埋头在冈本的脖颈旁，随着他开口，一阵特殊的药香伴随着热量喷在冈本四周。  
坏了，是晚餐喝的鹿血酒。  
冈本圭人一阵头疼，鹿血酒是鹿宴的核心精华之一了，虽然叫酒，但和酒没多大关系，实质是新鲜鹿血和无数珍惜的药草酿造的上佳补品，是北境千金难买，有价无市的瑰宝。  
回想着晚餐时，山田凉介由刚开始觉得难喝，到主动要求倒满干杯，再到从冈本圭人手中夺过酒壶喝，喝空了自己和冈本圭人的两壶也不满足，父亲和澜蜜早早离席，打着别浪费的口号，山田将魔爪伸向剩下的两壶，细细想来，他一个人喝掉了相当于4人份的珍贵鹿血酒。期间，尽管冈本圭人觉得山田是喝的不少，但鹿血酒毕竟难得一见，更对人体有数不尽的好处，关键山田很喜欢喝的样子，冈本怎么可能扫他的兴，于是这个败家子叫来管家给山田续了一壶又一壶……  
一时心软没有制止的后果，就是现在，鹿血酒发挥了另一个独特的副作用——让人欲火焚身。

“亚麻酱？你醒醒！”冈本圭人轻轻呼唤着山田凉介，看着对方红扑扑的小脸，大着胆子捏了捏。  
山田凉介睁开眼，迷蒙的双眼看清面前的人，勾起唇懒懒的笑了笑。  
“又来了啊，好几天不见，我还以为不来了呢。”  
一向警觉的山田凉介，这时见到冈本圭人在身旁，一反常态更加懒散了，整个人最大限度的瘫在冈本圭人身上，还游刃有余的又往对方怀里钻了钻。  
冈本圭人顿时觉得怀里的火炉要把给自己烤化了，不自在的把山田往外推了推。  
“唔嗯？”山田有些奇异的看着冈本：“怎么？今天要来欲拒还迎？”  
“亚麻酱，你喝醉了……”冈本觉得山田的状态不太对。  
山田凉介却大大咧咧的又凑了过来，火热的脸颊贴上已经冈本有些僵硬的耳侧，说出的话语却是斩钉截铁不容置疑：“赶紧做，做完睡觉！”  
冈本抱着山田的双臂猛然收紧，而山田却不以为意，甚至主动轻啄了几下冈本的嘴角，直到冈本愤怒的把头扭开躲过这些甜蜜的陷阱。  
“今天这是怎么了？明明都做过那么多次了呀……”山田凉介看着冈本圭人揶揄的说。  
冈本盯着山田朦胧却依然漂亮的双眼，内心的怒火和悲伤直冲大脑。  
“亚麻酱，你把我当成谁了？你——”哪怕到了这种时候，仍然说不出一句重话，冈本对这样自己感到厌弃。  
山田却吃吃的笑起来，火热的指尖捏着冈本的双颊玩弄着：“还能有谁？不就是我们这位超人气偶像巨星，唯一异姓皇室在籍成员冈本圭人先生么？”  
火热的气息喷在冈本脸上，让他的大脑也转不过弯来，山田看到他的傻样子，捏着脸颊的手更重：“自从被您暂时标记以来，您可是每晚都按时来我的梦里侵犯我，今晚怎么突然失忆了？”  
一句“我没有”差点脱口而出，冈本圭人反应慢半拍的脑子里品了品这句话。  
嗯？梦里？侵犯？我？我侵犯了谁？  
“侵犯吗？我记得好像不是这样呢……”冈本圭人虚虚实实的想套话。  
“如果不愿意承认是侵犯，说成‘做爱’也可以，反正你过来烦我的性质不变。”山田凉介翻了个白眼，一条腿已经毫不客气的搭了上来：“殿下，您今晚废话真多！”  
冈本圭人觉得自己知道了山田凉介一个了不得的大秘密，尤其令人开心的是，这个秘密还和自己有关。  
“最近几天都很忙，没有来梦里陪亚麻酱做，对不起！亚麻酱的身体，总是让我欲罢不能呢！”冈本圭人忍住笑开始了随口胡诌。  
“呵呵，”山田不知是笑是怒“承让承让，殿下您的技术也很出众，我也是欲仙欲死！当然了，我希望你永远别来了！”山田凉介明显带着怒火，习惯了上来就是三级片现场的梦境，今天婆婆妈妈的剧情让山田十分不适，于是山田主动迎了上去，试图让冈本闭嘴，然而经验的生疏让他对冈本圭人上下其手不得其法，而自己身上的燥热根本无法疏解，汗水沁满全身也只能干瞪眼。  
冈本圭人反倒不着急了，反应过来的他，已经忍不住咧着嘴傻笑起来。  
什么嘛，亚麻酱表面上对我这么S，梦里却又这样想我，真是太不坦率了吧……  
“Keito，快，帮帮我啊……”山田凉介破罐破摔，环着冈本的脖子，在他身上轻轻蹭着，有些委屈的撒娇。  
“亚麻酱，没问题吗？虽然是在梦里，但这毕竟是夫妇之间才能做的事，依我看，就算了吧！”冈本圭人一边忍不住抚摸着山田光滑的脊背，一边装作困扰的样子。  
“你，你第一次对我做这些的时候，怎么不想这些？！”山田气结，被体内的情欲逼的双眼含泪，眼看一排钢牙又要啃上去。  
冈本圭人急忙抱住他安抚着，内心纠结不已，不吃，对不起自己，可是吃了，想到山田的性格，明天早上醒来的后果，冈本圭人打了个寒颤。  
“Keito，Keito，我好难受啊，Keito……”山田的声音已经带上一丝哭腔，控诉的眼神看向冈本。  
“可是，我怕，我会控制不住，标记你。”冈本内心纠结不已，为什么是现在……  
山田听到这句不说话了，只是委屈的在冈本怀里蹭着。  
“而且虽然注射了抑制剂，但上次我们不就差点发情，亚麻酱，我们的信息素，契合度很高呢，一旦发情，没有四五天恐怕是……”冈本圭人忍不住亲着山田凉介耳后，颈侧，很快找到淡的快要消失的暂时标记。  
“我，我不能现在发情——”山田凉介的手努力的尝试把冈本圭人推开，“我明天还要执行重要任务，”山田微微抬起头看着冈本，“我是军人，是只忠于王室的中央军，我这次是孤身前来，没有人能给我支援，所以我不能发生任何状况，否则，行动组多年来的努力就会付诸东流，我又怎么面对保卫王室的誓言。”  
冈本圭人看着山田，哪怕是醉酒后以为在梦里，亚麻酱都是这样信念坚定的人吗？这副烦恼痛苦却倔强不认输的样子，真是让人心动。  
“Keito，我该怎么办？”山田凉介紧紧咬着下嘴唇。  
冈本圭人上前含住了山田被咬的泛白的嘴唇，唇舌交接，直到山田凉介紧绷的身体慢慢放松下来回应他温柔的吻。  
“亚麻酱，如果今晚的梦里，我们没能做到最后，以后梦里的我们还有机会吗？”冈本圭人眼神认真。  
山田凉介胡乱点着头。  
“那，以后现实里，亚麻酱不执行军务时，我们有机会吗？”冈本圭人眼神认真带着紧张。  
山田似乎没想到他会这么问，看了冈本一眼，低下头想了想，在冈本脸颊上蹭了蹭算是做了回答。  
冈本圭人的心犹如泡进了冬日的温泉，四肢百骸都无比舒畅。  
“既然山田君这么优秀能干又忠心耿耿，今晚就由我代表王室给山田君嘉奖吧……”  
被缓缓放在床上，山田看着上方那个温柔笑着的人，手被对方的手覆上，十指交缠。  
柔软的双唇迅速探知到了每一处敏感带，偶尔现身的狡猾舌头犹如神助，可怜的山田很快缴械投降，手指紧紧握住对方的，身体因为情欲的爆发而微微发抖。  
眼睛，耳朵，双唇，脖子，胸前，腹肌，肚脐，人鱼线，双手和双唇沿着性感的曲线，爱抚，舔舐，挑逗……  
不知不觉，面前的山田已经不着寸缕，不断互相触碰摩擦的肌肤，落在身上的吻，朵朵绽开的是遗留的爱痕，双腿被微微分开，大腿内侧的肌肤白的惊人，冈本一路吮吸过去，在这片从未展露人前的地方打上自己的烙印。终于，双腿大开的山田完全袒露人前，甚至连最隐私的部位也一览无余。  
“不许，不许看……”山田的脸红透了，进而全身都笼上一层若有似无的粉色，尽管嘴上不坦率，但诚实的身体早因为情欲的累计在热情期待着疏解和释放，在冈本圭人的注视下，山田的分身愈发挺立充血，冈本忍不住轻笑一声，山田恼怒的把头埋到枕头和被子的缝隙里。  
“亚麻酱，我不想再和过去那样了，重新见到你，我才慢慢的明白自己到底要什么。”  
冈本圭人看着山田凉介，絮絮低语，似乎只是说给自己听。  
“我有足够的耐心，不管多久，都会一直等你，如果有一天，你也能像我喜欢你一样喜欢我就好了……”  
冈本圭人想了想笑了，又说：“但你喜欢我不可能比我喜欢你更多，因为你根本不知道我有多喜欢你，所以，你只要有一点点喜欢我就好。”  
有人说，爱情让人盲目，有人说，爱情让人卑微，也有人说，爱情中，谁先动心的谁就输了，可这些人却不会说爱情是多么甜蜜，爱上一个人，为他做的事，都是心甘情愿的。  
冈本圭人俯身将山田挺立的欲望含进温暖的口腔之中。  
山田凉介惊叫一声，自身体最敏感的地方，从未有过的巨大快感在大脑中炸裂，他的双手不自觉插进了冈本的头发之中试图阻止他：“K…Keito，别……”  
被鹿血酒催发的身体，热度比平时更加惊人，而敏感的分身最为火热，冈本圭人只觉得自己吞下的是一块烧红的烙铁，整个口腔大脑都燃烧了起来，而山田惊慌之中，双手插进他的头发里，又是疼痛的刺激，凭着一股冲劲到了这一步，但也是初次给别人做这种事的冈本圭人大脑竟有些当机，接下来该怎么做，他有些茫然。  
想着尽量让山田舒服，冈本生涩而试探的舔舐起来，本能就是最好的老师，很快，身下的人诚实的反应让他放下心来，渐渐进入状态。  
山田凉介抓着冈本头发的手渐渐被情欲支配缓缓放松，只虚虚扶着，灭顶的快感自两人接触的地方爆发。  
“Keito……不行，很脏的…不要…”然而害羞的话语总被难以抑制细碎呻吟打断。  
而冈本回应他的则是更加温柔的对待。山田凉介的眼睛里蒙着一层湿润的雾气，这梦境，为何如此真实，真实的让他只想永远沉沦其中，而也幸好只是梦境，他才可以这样不顾羞耻的索求……  
“Keito，Keito，后面……后面也……”山田凉介呼唤着对方的名字，染着情欲的眼睛祈求的期盼更多。  
冈本圭人的手伸向后方，那个隐秘的地方早已湿润一片，随着前面分身的颤动而一张一合，一根指节就这样探入了这个无人之境，随后，灵巧的手指在火热紧致的地方游刃有余的逗弄着，每一下都仿佛重重戳在山田的心脏上。  
如坠云端，山田体内的温度还在攀升，甚至让他怀疑自己是不是就要这样蒸发了，前后的敏感带全被那人掌控着，推着自己不断升上高峰的时候，巨大的满足感之中却渐渐翻涌上了越来越大的空虚感。  
想要更多，想要更加亲密，想要被填满……山田眼角含着泪水，却无论如何也说不出这样羞耻的话，只能无助的喊着“Keito……”  
冈本圭人低垂着双眼感受着口腔里越来越濒临爆发的分身，山田的欲求在一声声呼唤着他名字的委屈音调里展露无疑，自己的欲望也早就坚硬如铁，他不敢抬头看山田的眼睛，他怕自己看一眼就会丧失理性强行标记他。  
此时，在不断亲密的两人之间，被抑制剂强行压制住的信息素终于趁着空隙逃脱了控制，突然浓郁散发的信息素让两人心神一荡，山田只觉得自己的身体又敏感了几分，而冈本的呼吸猛然间粗重，在那敏感处进出的手指力量也加重了不少。  
山田原本低吟的呼唤声音猛的变高，双手又忍不住扯住冈本的头发，“Keito，已经，我已经……”  
山田的眼眶已经盛不住满溢的泪水，冈本灵巧的舌尖挑开了分身尖端的小口，给予了最后的刺激。  
山田尖叫一声，喊着：“Keito，我，我要，快让我……”  
冈本的双手固定着山田的双腿，温柔包裹的口腔还在进一步刺激微微弹跳的分身。山田努力挣扎着，最终喊着他的名字爆发了出来。  
滚烫的液体带着浓郁的Omega信息素灌入冈本的口腔，冈本下意识想躲，最后却全数接纳，只有一丝漏网之鱼飞出，堪堪盖在了他眼下的泪痣上。  
他终于抬起头，和山田对视了。  
“Keito…快吐掉…”伴随着身下的喷发，眼泪也啪嗒啪嗒掉下来，山田隔着泪水朦胧的双眼，看着冈本小心将自己的分身吐出，缓缓抬起身体，平时温柔注视他的双眸此时眼神幽深的可怕，颤动的性感喉结动了动，一口一口将口腔里的液体咽了下去。  
山田凉介的手忍不住抬起，却阻止不及僵在半空，冈本圭人却露出一个笑容，握住山田的手，轻轻擦掉泪痣上覆盖的白色液体，于是在山田还流着眼泪的双眸注视下，冈本将那泛红的指尖缓缓拉到自己嘴边，伸出舌头缓缓舔舐的一干二净。  
山田凉介，大概是因为这香艳而刺激的画面又惊又羞，最后低声喊了一句“Keito！”就不争气的昏了过去。  
“亚麻酱？”冈本圭人的声音有些微哑。  
冈本圭人看着两人一身的狼藉，无奈的叹了口气，抱起山田凉介去浴室清理了一番，顺便再次安抚了自己勃发的欲望。  
等一切都收拾好，冈本抱着干爽的山田重新躺进舒适的被窝时，雷暴不知什么时候已经停了，东方的日光微微泛白，竟然折腾了一夜。  
冈本圭人又叹口气，不过，看着怀里山田无防备的睡颜，心里就觉得很幸福了。  
“Keito……”山田嘟哝了一句。  
冈本以为他醒了，忍不住“嗯？”回应了他一声，可山田只是睡梦中扬起一丝笑容，不知又说了句什么，嗅着自己熟悉的信息素味道，拱进冈本的怀里继续睡得香甜。  
冈本圭人微微活动了一下让山田能睡得更舒服，嘴角也浮现一个笑容。  
虽说，忠于皇室也约等于忠于我啦，但我还是忍不住期待，有一天你的心能不能只忠于我一个人？  
明明前几天还不愿意和我多说一句话，有了现在的进展，我是不是不该再贪心了？  
但爱就是不断贪心吧，未来的我一定会忍不住向你索取更多，到时候，如果你对我也一样就太好了。  
冈本圭人脑子里乱七八糟的想着两个人的未来，忍不住在山田凉介光洁的额头上轻轻吻了吻，就这样守着他直到天明。


	7. Chapter 7

当山田凉介的意识慢慢回笼时，先是隐隐的感觉到有风，睁开眼睛，窗帘随着开着一条缝的窗户微微飘动，白色的天光也随着晃动的窗帘偶尔倾斜进房间，耳边听到的是鸟儿婉转的啾鸣声。  
一种从未有过的畅快感从身体涌出，那是身体内部沉珂扫除的象征，长年累月，山田在执行任务中积累了无数的暗伤，虽然外表看不出异常，但身体是有感觉的，而现在他只感觉那些身体、情绪上的病气一扫而空，感知到风的流动、从未有过的极佳目力、远超平时的敏锐听觉，他只觉得比自己在军部身体最巅峰的时期感觉更好。  
这是为什么？山田凉介一时摸不着头脑。  
没给山田时间细想，只听门外一阵杂音，房门被推开，却是冈本圭人手里拿着一套衣服走了进来，身后，赫然是头发银白的管家推着三层的银质小车。  
冈本圭人正回头跟管家说着什么，一回头和惊讶的山田凉介大眼瞪小眼。  
冈本圭人一个刹车，管家反应不及险些撞在他身上。  
“不用进来了，我来就好……”冈本圭人一把将管家拦在门外，自己大步走进房间，山田凉介看到头发银白的管家早就吓得拿被子紧紧包住自己。  
冈本圭人二话不说将手上的衣服扔给山田，山田看也不看急忙拿进被窝里开始穿。  
“吼吼吼，山田少爷别着急，我在外面等着，不打扰你们。”管家只将餐车推进房间，接着就识趣的退出房间把房门关上了。  
山田凉介转头看向冈本圭人，刚要质问他竟然闯进房间，然而一抬头对视，脑中立刻回想起昨晚香艳的“梦境”。  
“亚麻酱，你什么时候醒的？”冈本圭人刚要走近，山田凉介看着他的双唇和双手，想起昨晚“梦境”里两人的亲密接触，猛地一个倒退，脑壳咣当撞到床板上。  
冈本圭人顿时也有些尴尬，于是脚步一转走到窗边，不敢看山田了。  
山田凉介一边迅速在被窝里穿衣服，一边回想着昨晚的“梦”，昨晚这大猩猩过来的事，都是自己的梦么？他猛地一顿，抄起了个人终端打开定位系统，代表他的冈本的两个小点赫然闪烁着。  
不是梦！！！山田凉介的脸腾的红了。  
“你昨晚……来过吗？”山田忍不住问道。  
冈本圭人脊背一僵，随即松了口气，看来亚麻酱发现了，那我也干脆承认好了，大不了被打一顿。  
“过来了哦，我们不是还交换了GPS定位么？”冈本圭人想不到两人这么快就要摊牌，有些紧张的低声说着。  
“然后你突然去洗澡了，然后呢？”山田凉介语气怀疑。  
冈本想到这里嘴角气愤的一撇，“我回来的时候你就睡着了！”  
山田悄悄松了口气，那看来就是这之后做的梦了。  
“你知道吗，我之后做了一个梦！”山田说道。  
冈本圭人一愣随即气不打一处来，只觉得山田这是准备睁着眼说瞎话了。  
山田凉介没等到冈本圭人的回应，心里有些嘀咕，应该是梦吧，以防万一他还是试探着问：“你知道我做了什么梦吗？”  
冈本圭人气的牙痒痒，一把将窗帘拉来，阳光倾斜进来，山田被闪的闭了闭眼。  
“没有兴趣！”冈本圭人语气不善。  
山田凉介有些讪讪的，想着倒也是，而且幸亏人家没兴趣，不然难道还要说你昨晚在梦里给我——了？  
“那我昨晚睡着了，没有做出什么奇怪的事吧？”山田凉介继续问着。  
冈本圭人转身瞪着山田，眼神幽怨，这是打算完全不认了吧？自己爽过就当成一场梦了？亏我昨晚那么卖力……  
冈本圭人现在只想跳上床揪住山田的领口像被玩弄过的女孩子一样哭哭啼啼大骂渣男山田始乱终弃，但他想着现在的形势，想着在外面待命的管家，忍住了。  
因为窗外光线太强，山田看不清逆光的冈本脸上的表情，但山田可以感觉到对方正在散发着怒火，难道不是梦吗？昨晚的我们……山田的脑子里又开始自动回放昨晚那个过于真实的“梦境”，感觉全身温度都上升了。  
“你睡着后我就走了！”冈本半天憋出一句，后半句，当然是你第二次睡着后，则咽下去没说。  
而山田则松了口气，心里想着果然是梦，以这个大猩猩的身份地位还有他以前那些优秀的男女朋（床）友（伴），怎么可能为我做那种事嘛！想想意外的有些小失落。  
小失落？山田凉介急忙把乱七八糟的想法赶出脑海  
“吃点东西吧，不是要去爸爸的生日宴会么……”  
冈本把餐车推到房间的桌子旁，语气消沉。  
而山田则以为冈本不高兴了，也是，人家冒着风险帮自己做任务，反而是自己在床上睡懒觉，真是太丢人了。  
于是山田匆匆套好外衣，洗漱了一下开始吃饭，冈本在旁边眼神幽怨的注视着似乎把昨晚的事完全抛在脑后的山田，内心幽怨的落泪。  
吃完战斗饭，山田揪着冈本就往外走，本想依靠快节奏让自己赶紧把昨晚的“梦”忘记，却也因为这样急匆匆，山田连镜子都没来的及照，否则，那些赤裸身体上绽开的艳丽吻痕，又哪能让山田继续装瞎？

山田凉介急吼吼从一侧台阶匆匆下楼，冈本圭人在后面紧追：“亚麻酱，你慢一点！”  
山田现在根本不敢跟冈本对视，只想赶紧逃跑，却不曾想，另一侧的楼梯，穿着精致洋服的澜蜜也蹬着高跟鞋下楼，两人在楼梯转弯的平台狭路相逢。  
澜蜜看清是山田，无法控制的翻了一个白眼，手中精致的折扇啪的打开，压抑了几下还是忍不住开口：“听说山田君，昨晚把家里的鹿血酒全都喝空了？”  
山田一愣，已经忘记鹿血酒是什么了。  
澜蜜看他傻乎乎的样子更加生气：“山田君不愧出身贵族，确实识货，这鹿血酒极其珍惜罕见，对身体好处非常，以往就算是重大庆典出现鹿宴，哪怕是主人也最多分得一盅浅尝辄止罢了，而山田君你……”  
澜蜜的眼睛气的喷火：“虽然我和他是提前离席了，你也不能就这样全都喝了啊，我听说你还把殿下的那份也喝了，连家里原本打算储藏起来的也都喝了，你！！”  
山田脑子嗡的一声，想起了昨天自己的确是拉着冈本圭人的手，源源不断喝了好多味道很奇怪却越喝越香的东西，又想到今天自己醒来后出乎意料好的身体状态，觉得这事八成是自己干的没跑了。  
澜蜜意难平的接连抱怨着：“倒是给我留一口啊，本来就是给我准备的鹿宴，你跟着蹭点就蹭点了，你竟然看我跑了就趁机喝光了，那是什么画面啊，桌上就你一个人，把所有的鹿血酒全都捞到自己身边，一杯接一杯的喝……”  
此时冈本圭人跟了过来，在山田身后半步的地方站定，斜着眼看着澜蜜，一副“我让他喝的，咋地？”的欠揍表情。  
于是澜蜜说到最后的抱怨猛然转了个弯：“想想这个画面，还有些可爱呢……”  
山田凉介可不知道自己背后正有人恐吓小女孩，只觉的是对方在讽刺他，耳朵尖红的要滴血。  
澜蜜眼珠子一撇，看了看山田，凝住了一瞬，手中的折扇啪的合上，忍了又忍还是开了口：“你身上穿的又是什么衣服？！”  
山田凉介一惊这才低头看自己的衣服，在被窝里穿的本就不整齐，不仅衬衣和外套扣的一塌糊涂，而且衣服明显稍微大了些。  
山田凉介看向冈本圭人，衣服是冈本刚刚拿给他的，山田也没来得及细看细问。  
冈本圭人轻咳一声，忍不住上前给他重新扣了下扣子说：“亚麻酱来的仓促，没准备衣服，我就拿我之前的衣服先给他了……”  
澜蜜忍了又忍，终于还是翻了个白眼：“的确是你们家祖传钢铁直男审美风格！”  
山田凉介仔细看了看这套衣服，确实一言难尽，忍不住微微点了点头。  
冈本圭人自以为是时尚弄潮儿来着，不由委屈的撅起了嘴。  
澜蜜摇了摇头：“算你俩走运，今天我预约了鹤吉首府的松花屋来府上，你俩也去挑一套吧……”  
冈本圭人听着这嫌弃的语气，当下就要拒绝，想不到山田点了点头，认真的鞠躬感谢。  
这倒是让澜蜜没有想到，青春期的少女红润光洁的脸蛋上绽放出一个开心的笑容，说着：“不用客气，以后就是一家人了。”说完就提起裙摆欢快的小跑下楼了。  
山田凉介为这个突如其来的笑容晃了晃神 ：“你这个小妈，人倒是不坏……”山田凉介忍不住侧头说着。  
冈本圭人还在衣品被嘲笑的委屈中。  
“这个鹿血酒，真的很贵吗？多少钱？”山田凉介又忍不住问道。  
听到鹿血酒，就想到自己被“梦”的惨痛回忆，冈本圭人更委屈：“你昨天喝下的大概能在中都A区星河湾公寓付个首付。”  
山田凉介想着这要多少钱，不由眼前一黑。  
冈本圭人忍不住想拉着他的手腕下楼，谁知山田凉介下意识的一躲，原本要抓手腕就变成抓住手。  
两人都是一愣，冈本圭人想难得亚麻酱这么主动，好评唉！是不是昨晚的事还是有些积极影响呀？  
山田凉介则想，这草包有时候脑子可以，我俩现在演情侣，的确是应该拉手来着。  
于是两个人各怀鬼胎，十分僵硬的拉着手，一路无话的跟在澜蜜后面走着。

侧楼的大厅的雕花大门缓缓敞开，澜蜜率先昂头走了进去，里面训练有素的男女早就一字排开迎了上去。  
澜蜜手中的扇子往后一指，“分几个人给他俩也选一套。”  
然后回头看向身后的俩人想说什么，结果就看到冈本圭人和山田凉介正手拉着手，脸上都挂着羞涩的微笑。  
澜蜜要说的话卡在嗓子里，狠狠翻了个白眼，扭头不理他们大步离开了。  
“先生您好……”身上别着“松花屋”标牌的清秀少年，来到山田凉介身边，“这边请好吗？”  
山田凉介迅速评估了这个大厅，澜蜜占据了整个右侧巨大的衣帽间，门敞开着，无数松花屋的工作人员为她忙里忙外，中间还有一个稍微小些的华丽隔断，两排都是琳琅满目的男式华服，最角落有一个特别小的房间，不知用途，但却是人最少，也最安全的选择，见着少年和另一个工作人员正试图将他和圭人往中间华丽的隔断那边引领，山田指了下角落的小屋，“我去那里可以吗？”  
少年有些惊讶，和同事对视了一眼，微笑着说：“那是我们的小仓库，现在衣服都摆出来了所以是空的，但空气流通不太好，先生您……”  
山田点了点头，“麻烦就在那里吧！”  
于是冈本和山田分别被带向不同方向。  
把山田带进小房间，少年说去另一边挑选适合山田的衣服，离开了一会儿。  
山田趁机关上小房间的门，不着痕迹的敲击了耳侧几下，很快代表这里没有任何监听或监控设备的信号短促在他耳道中响起。  
此时敲门声响起：“先生，请您开一下衣服拿取窗，我把衣服给您递进去！”  
山田依言打开大门中间的小门，将 一套衣服拿了进来。  
“先生，我是这次为您服务的NAMS11301127，由于时间仓促，未必能尽善尽美，希望您能谅解！”门外的少年站在比角落更角落的地方，低声说。  
山田本不在意的摆摆手，直到触到外套口袋中一个硬硬的东西，他目光一变，拿出了口袋中的圆形金属，随即倒抽一口冷气，那是一枚北方军泉少将的私人胸章，山田的上司薮光二人和泉少将关系匪浅，这次也正是拜托泉少将关照自己，而这枚胸章，是泉少将的私物，见过的人少的可怜，恰好自己就是其中之一。这孩子拿着这样级别高到这个地步的东西来见自己……  
山田一瞬间脑子里想到很多，首先这信物绝不可能是伪造，其次拿着这信物的孩子必定是泉少将嫡系中的嫡系，身份不需要怀疑，但这样隐秘危险的任务怎么会派这样一个孩子来，而他又怎么敢胆大包天的用这种方式和自己相认……  
出事了。到最后，山田凉介脑海中只剩这一个推测。  
山田表面看不出一丝异样，他将胸章放入原本的外套中，递了出去：“最近天变冷了，衣服也懒得洗，有时候会从口袋里翻出很多意外的东西呢，真是烦恼。你们店也有这样的问题吗？”  
外面的男孩笑着回答：“是呢，可这雷暴总有过去的时候，只不过在这期间大家总要花费巨大的精力面对它呢！”  
山田凉介听的明白，还没走完调任令的泉少将恐怕也是被束缚了手脚，被监视？被夺权？亦或是其他？  
“像我们店就是，今天只能只能派这么些人来贵府，人手又不够，只有不成气候的我为您服务，真是万分抱歉了！”  
山田凉介心下一沉，原本说好一个小队随时接应，现在看来，竟只有这个孩子混了进来。  
“哈哈，你能被派来独当一面，说明是有过人之处的，尽力做到最好不就可以了吗？”山田凉介看似只是说笑，实则是让这孩子不要冒险，保存自身实力。  
“先生，您真是温柔体贴，我和您都没有秘密武器，只能用真诚打动别人了！”门外的少年看似也是说笑，山田凉介心又一沉，也就是说，无论配枪令能不能通过，总之今晚，他和这个卧底弟弟是个连武器都没有的弱鸡了。  
能把泉少将的人全部拦在外面，看来今晚还有一股强大的势力潜在生日宴中，客场作战的自己，更要谨小慎微了。  
不知不觉挑好了衣服，山田凉介从小屋走出，看向身边等待的少年。两人只是微微碰了下视线，尽管电光火石，却都能从对方坚毅的眼神中看到对今晚任务的决心。  
远处，冈本圭人也在挑衣服，被往身上披华丽皮草的澜蜜高声diss着审美，山田凉介向两人走去。  
任务要开始了，这一去，不知前路如何。  
他停下脚步，回头看向仍然挂着完美职业微笑的少年；“你，叫什么名字？”  
姓名牌上自然有名字，山田问的自然也不是姓名牌上的名字。  
“家里人都叫我So酱。”少年非常短的停顿了一下，飞速答道。  
山田知道自己这样有些违反纪律了，他含笑点点头：“希望未来有机会还能跟你合作。”  
“也期待您的再次光临。”少年仍然是完美的职业标准，朝着山田离去的方向深鞠一躬。  
这就是战士们之间最高的祝福语了，活着完成任务，并能继续活着完成任务。

鹤吉中心城，一座普通的临海二层小楼。  
“放我出去吧，让我也一起去吧！我真的错了啊！”一头乱发的佐藤胜利可怜兮兮的抱着吉他，看着双双走入地下车库头也不回的两人。  
“怎么这样啊，你们虐待儿童！！！”  
回应控诉的，是砰的一声关上的车门。  
汽车发动，哒哒哒点火了半天，熄火，再发动，又熄火，循环往复。  
半晌，冷着脸中岛健人忍不住摘掉了墨镜：“你是忘记怎么开车了吗？”  
同样臭着脸的菊池风磨一把拔下钥匙又插进去打火：“你昨天开完我的车，为什么没停到地下车库？”  
菊池风磨指了下外面，车果然是停在外面的空地上。  
中岛健人挑着嘴角冷笑一声：“不是你说今天还要去参加冈本先生的生日宴吗？”  
菊池风磨也气的摘下了墨镜：“我也说了昨晚有雷暴，车子停在外面电屏会坏掉的！”  
中岛健人双手抱臂抿着嘴：“后半句你可没说，我又不是北境人，可不知道这些。”  
菊池风磨气的瞪眼看着中岛健人。  
中岛健人不为所动，只看着菊池：“去不去了？不去我下车了！”  
菊池风磨气的咬牙，低沉的嗓音吼道：“不去了！”接着一拳打在面前操作台上，汽车微微一震，正常启动了。  
伴随着汽车发动机的嗡鸣，车里是难耐的沉默，半晌，菊池风磨戴上墨镜，缓缓开出大门，中岛健人也重新戴上墨镜，头扭向窗外。  
一路沉默，汽车往目的地冈本家宅驶去。

冈本圭人曾对自己说，所谓的生日宴，不过是北境各个门阀家族子弟的攀比大会，当时自己并不相信，看现在看着宴会中形形色色高声谈笑的贵族子弟，山田凉介觉得这形容真是过于贴切。  
山田凉介站在宴会厅，尽管时间仓促，但北境重大势力极其子弟的资料他也记了个七七八八，如今打眼一看竟基本能对上号，首先是感叹冈本父子在北境的好人缘，竟是各个势力的人都会卖个面子，可从山田这方面来说，也代表低调行事不可能了。  
无奈看着冈本圭人寸步不离的牵着他，山田感受着来自四面八方的窥探目光，自嘲的想着倒也可以理解，已经多年没有参加过生日宴的这位殿下突然带着一个完全陌生的面孔参加这样的宴会，偏偏又没有将这个陌生人的身份公之于众，这群脑回路堪比蚊香的贵族们不知已经进行了多少种隐秘的猜测，知念他们仓促间给自己捏造的身份背景不知被这些势力的眼线视奸了多少遍。  
山田凉介的手试着挣扎了一下，无奈冈本圭人死死牵着，手心滑腻腻的，他竟然出汗了！  
山田心中叹气，Keito他不愿意来也有道理。  
北境这片帝国最大的疆域，并不是祥和之地，如今的北境之主姓金，和泉少将一样是上代北境之主的外孙，之所以能被选中做北境之主，完全是因为已有子嗣，而如今，这位北境之主的Omega大女儿已经嫁人生育，Beta儿子和西境Alpha结婚至今没有子嗣，而Omega小儿子三年前在中都失踪，最终变成了一个牵连巨大的悬案，后来行动组也参与了调查，山田是绝对的知情人……当时传言这个可怜的孩子是说金、泉两个势力相斗的牺牲品。  
如今，泉少将的调任中央，更被视为金家获胜将泉少将赶出北境的象征。  
然而事实上……没有比看过全部卷宗的山田更清楚这两家表面不和其实兄弟齐心的现状了。  
这样不过是为了让其他怀有异心的家族自认为有机可趁，暴露出来罢了。  
一滩浑水，各色势力蠢蠢欲动，鹿死谁手犹未可知，这就是北境混沌的当下。  
也因此，无论是冈本爸爸还是圭人自己，都巴不得圭人离这些漩涡越远越好吧。  
而自己，在这样敏感的地带，选择这样惹眼的方式进来，确实欠妥。  
尤其今晚的行动，山田凭借多年直觉，已感到一张错综复杂的阴谋网正在冈本家上方张开。  
山田凉介知道平安度过基本是奢望，自己早就做好了一切准备，但看着冈本圭人紧紧握着自己有些微微出汗的手，他知道圭人也在紧张，至少，别连累了圭人吧。  
然而冈本圭人虽然在紧张，但和山田凉介想的却不是一回事。从换好衣服重新和山田汇合就想着怎么才能再自然的牵上小手，趁着山田看起来不知在沉思什么的时候，他找准机会一伸手，两人的手就搭上了。  
冈本圭人牵着山田昂首挺胸踏进宴会厅，几年没见的北境子弟见到他突然出现，脸上难以控制的纷纷露出见了鬼的表情，而冈本圭人心想你们一定是被我家亚麻酱的美貌震撼了！没见过世面的蠢货！！！又看见他们自以为隐蔽的窥探目光，气的不行，谁准你们的狗眼看我家亚麻酱！！！  
冈本圭人又兴奋又气愤，握着山田的手都微微出汗了。  
此时，一道醇厚的声音响起：“Keito，过来一下！”  
山田从冈本旁边歪头一看，原来是冈本爸爸正在呼唤圭人，爸爸身边站着两个身材高挑的年轻人，看来是要介绍给圭人认识，唉？  
山田猛地一惊迅速背过了身，那其中一个年轻人的侧面怎么有些眼熟？山田凉介猛然想起北境空港来接佐藤的那位高大的Alpha，于是山田松开手，轻轻一推，让冈本一个人过去。  
冈本圭人不明所以，于是说道：“那我马上回来你在这里等我！”  
说完飞快穿过人流朝父亲走去。

山田目送了一下，正想趁机离开寻找目标人物皮丘什金，却被几个高大的Alpha男子拦住了去路。  
“这不是咱们殿下从中都带回来的美人吗？”  
山田凉介打眼一看，这个小团体里的几位，可不就是自以为金、泉两家都没有直系Alpha存在，等着重任落在自己身上的白日梦家族小团伙么？真是物以类聚。  
另一个高大的Alpha已经色眯眯的凑过来飞快闻了一口，有些惊喜：“他是Omega！”  
几个人脸上顿时显出震惊又艳羡的神色，不想承认那位他们看不起的殿下能“把”到这种姿色的Omega，不过是没有实权的皇室身份而已不是吗？！  
山田想起冈本在演唱会后台哭诉过，北境的贵族子弟，一直排挤他，而这大猩猩嘴笨，总说不过人家……  
怒火中烧，山田心想，就凭你们也敢欺负他？  
于是山田勾起一丝冷酷的笑容，如果行动组的各位在场，早就能嗅到危险一哄而散了，偏偏对面的人看来，是美人朝他们嫣然甜美一笑。山田看着他们垂涎三尺的样子，更生气了，想了想，红润的双唇微张，不知要吐出什么惊人之语……

而冈本爸爸将赶来的儿子拉在身边：“这是我儿子，最近正好休假，才来参加我这个空巢老人的生日宴。”  
一句话三个年轻人都不好意思的笑了。  
冈本爸爸又说：“这位是风磨君和他的朋友，以前风磨的妈妈金小姐还没出嫁的时候，来家里看过你，不过你那时候太小，没有记忆罢了！”  
一句话倒是提醒了冈本圭人，这位风磨君，想必就是北境之主大女儿生的Alpha外孙了。  
冈本爸爸笑了笑：“你们年纪相仿，应该可以玩到一起去。”  
说完冈本爸爸把空间留给年轻人，自己先离开了。  
冈本圭人正要和两人说话，余光一撇却看见山田被几个人拦住了，眉头一皱。  
菊池风磨看了眼中岛健人，中岛健人摇了摇头，菊池又使了个眼色，中岛想了想，手犹豫了几下还是放到了胸前。  
“望殿下恕我见礼不周，我是中都中岛家的Alpha次子……”说着就要来一个中都贵族觐见皇族专用的那个繁琐而优雅的礼仪。  
而冈本圭人扭头关注着山田那边的情况，只伸出一只手迅速阻止了中岛：“先生，这里是北境……”   
一句话让菊池和中岛都微微松了口气，也好奇的顺着冈本的视线望过去，只见几个高大的Alpha将一个身材娇小的人围在中间。  
“又是这帮垃圾……”菊池风磨眉头厌恶的皱起。  
冈本圭人心急如焚的朝两人告罪一声：“两位不必拘束，我先失陪，有机会再聊。”  
说完连两人反应都来不及看，就匆匆往山田身边赶。

“欸？”中岛健人出声目送着冈本离开的背影忍不住出声。  
“干吗？”菊池风磨歪头看他。  
“你不觉得这位殿下有些眼熟吗？”中岛眼睛微微睁大看着菊池。  
“没有吧……”菊池不自在的低下头不看中岛的眼睛。  
“你不觉得，他和胜利提过的那个偶像歌手长得有点像吗？”中岛不死心。  
“哈？”菊池回想起接佐藤胜利回家那天，机场碰到的那个戴着“KEITO”字样墨镜的“偶像歌手”。  
“我见过那个偶像的本尊，真人特别特别矮，肯定不是！”菊池斩钉截铁的说道。  
中岛还有一丝怀疑，但也没有深究，于是拉着菊池品尝起点心，想着打包些可口的回家喂佐藤。

山田凉介看着这帮不堪一击的垃圾，勾起了一个属于胜利者的蔑视笑容，而平时在北境横行霸道的几个贵族子弟，还沉浸在刚刚山田话语的重击中，脸色惨白，双目震惊。  
山田心想，打嘴仗，小爷从小到大可没怕过谁，正想乘胜追击再补几刀，却不曾想被一个熟悉的气息拥入怀中。  
“怎么跑到这里了？可让我好找。”冈本圭人从背后抱住山田，旁若无人的亲了一下山田的侧脸。接着抬头杀人一样的目光看着四周围着的这堆垃圾。  
于是这几个Alpha立刻感受到可怕的信息素威胁，那是Alpha在抢夺Omega时预先释放的信号，谁也想不到这个看起来只会哭哭啼啼的软蛋竟有这么可怕的信息素威压，倒是和怀里这个朝他们露出嗜血笑容的变态Omega天生一对。  
几个人悻悻的散开，冈本圭人也急切的拉着山田手走到一边：“他们没对你怎么样吧？”  
山田看着都跑出汗的冈本，忍不住露出一个浅浅的微笑，弯起的双眸和微微浮现的酒窝让冈本接下来的话都忘记了说。  
“我没事啦”山田笑着说。  
“这帮人，我现在还不能动他们，以后……”冈本圭人后面的话低了下去，似乎是为不能立刻给山田出气而内疚，他双手拉起山田的手罚站一般低下头。  
“真的没事啦——”山田晃了晃冈本的手：“你已经帮我了很多了，快去你朋友那边吧！”  
冈本抬起头看着山田。  
山田顿时内心翻涌一片内疚：“我必须要去执行任务了！”他小声说着。  
冈本仍闷闷不乐的握着山田的手。  
“你是不是就盯着那天的人就好？”冈本问到。  
山田不明所以还是点了点头。  
冈本像下定了决心一般，牵起山田的手：“跟我来！”

山田被冈本拉着手跑出了宴会厅，沿着曲折的走廊快速奔跑着。  
“你要带我去哪里啊？我真的必须要……”  
眼前蓦然一暗，冈本拉着山田进了一个通道，山田心里打起了鼓，又在通道里转的晕头转向，冈本圭人终于在一条死胡同前停住了。  
“喂，你……”山田看着他。  
“亚麻酱，我可真是把我家的老底都掀出来了……”  
正在山田凉介疑惑的时候，冈本圭人朝他比了个“嘘”的手势，一只手放在死胡同的墙上，如同水波荡开，前方出现了一个黝黑的通路。  
山田凉介汗毛倒竖，想不到这个看似古朴的建筑里，竟然进行了这样隐秘的高科技改造……  
冈本圭人带他悄无声息的走了进去，前方渗透进来一丝丝光亮，冈本把手又在一个地方轻轻一按，眼前的障碍再次如水波般荡开，竟然直接进入到一个房间内。  
很快，山田就知道这是哪里了。  
两人在一个屏风后躲好，不远处，是一张硕大的书桌，冈本爸爸正站在桌前，敲门声响起，一个沉重的脚步声走了进来。  
“先生，我是来寻求您的庇护……”  
山田凉介身体猛地一震，竟是这次北境这次的任务目标——皮丘什金的声音。


	8. Chapter 8

山田凉介从屏风后看过去，努力分析着书房的构造，长方形的房间，两侧是木制的书架，中央是硕大的书桌，此时冈本爸爸就站在书桌前，和书桌迎面相对的就是书房的正门，从皮丘什金声音判断，他就站在正门和书桌之间的空间里。  
而山田躲避的地方也很有讲究，圭人带自己进来的秘密通道出口其实是位于书房墙壁和屏风形成的空隙中，山田摸着旁边的墙壁，果然材质和刚刚消失不见的墙壁材质相同，难道整个书房的墙壁都经过了科技化的伪装改造吗？山田看向冈本圭人，指了指另一侧的墙壁，圭人似乎知道他在问什么，手掌贴在那块墙壁上，果然波纹荡开，露出后面黑黝黝的通道。  
山田思考着，目前透过屏风空隙，他只能看到冈本爸爸的背影听到皮丘什金的声音，只是听墙角足够了，但如果想审时度势提前做出预判，就不可能了。  
“先生，请您原谅，我这里有个天大的好处要与您分享！”皮丘什金的声音带有一丝颤抖。  
“阁下，您与犬子见面的事我已经知道了，恕我直言，您很大胆，却也很愚蠢！”冈本爸爸语气温和，说出的话语却毫不客气。  
“也许您知道，我早在上一段婚姻时就放弃了北境家族的所有权利，而我离婚后，这一切也都没有改变，如果不是全性别继承权法案，让儿子拿到了一个皇室成员的身份，我们父子二人现在就只是北境的平头百姓罢了。”  
冈本爸爸双手抱胸，倚坐在书桌边沿，仰头看着高大威猛的皮丘什金：“阁下在中都任职已久，想必看的清楚，陛下只是需要一个万不得已时的备选而已，被皇室放置在北境，而又游离于北境之外，夹缝中生存的人……”  
语气有了些微妙的变化，冈本爸爸看着皮丘什金： “对您来说是天大的好处，对我们而言却是烫手的山芋，我这么说，您听懂了吗？”  
皮丘什金扯开嘴角一笑，眼中翻涌着疯狂的目光：“我带来的就是足以让您和殿下改变现状的杀手锏！先生请看——”  
皮丘什金似乎将什么东西递了过去，因为屏风的阻挡，山田并不能看见，他迅速拉过圭人的手写了几行字。冈本圭人想了想，带着他从书架和墙壁的缝隙中蹑手蹑脚的移动过去，攀上一个木架，冈本将手放在前面阻挡视线的木板上，眼见木板渐渐透明，竟然可以俯瞰整个书房，山田下意识要缩头，冈本却飞快在山田手里写了“单面玻璃”，山田微微松了口气。  
而底下，冈本健一却已经将手中的纸质卷宗还给了皮丘什金。  
“先生，您？”皮丘什金露出难以置信的光芒。  
“阁下，我看您是醉的厉害，按照卷宗所说，三年前金家末子的失踪案，五年前大总统遇袭案，甚至十五年前那场叛国灭门案都另有隐情？并且幕后之人都是一个？”  
山田凉介的身体猛地一震，下意识伸头想看卷宗，身边的冈本圭人紧紧的制止了他。  
底下，冈本健一的眼中闪烁着危险的光芒：“那么这幕后之人权力之大，布局之深真是超出想象，难道，他想谋反不成？”  
皮丘什金艰难的扯出一个笑容：“先生何必明知故问！我是无意中得到这份材料，随后便陷入堵截和暗杀之中，先生，这人的目的很明确，如果他图谋的是那个位置，您和贵公子又能偷安到几时呢？”  
“证据，我需要证据！”冈本健一沉默半晌说道。  
山田凉介心中翻江倒海，想不到皮丘什金手上竟然是这么要命的东西，可之前行动组的筛查中，他明明只是H622衍生药剂的嫌疑买家而已，怎么办，这次北境的任务目标明显已经超出了原本任务的预期，是否要改变作战计划？山田的手习惯性的放在耳侧，可惜孤军深入的他，无人会给他指令。  
此时，身边冈本圭人的呼吸突然乱了一秒，山田敏锐的往旁边望过去，竟是高大的书架顶上趴着一个人，那人似乎也感受到了视线，看过来，竟是之前和山田接头的北境军的松花屋少年，SO酱。  
两方目光相触，都是一愣，而山田凉介反应最快，立刻捂住了差点叫出声的冈本圭人的嘴。  
“证据我当然——谁？”皮丘什金却听到了动静，惊慌失措的张望起来。  
山田和So酱对视了一眼，还未决定好如何应对，却听到哗啦一声，是陶瓷器皿落在地上的声音，所有人的目光都集中到了声音的来源。  
只见门边书架后，精美的茶壶茶杯碎在地上，原本盛放的红茶蔓延开来，满室生香。  
“谁？出来！”皮丘什金吼道。  
美丽的裙摆先露了出来，精致的高跟鞋避开陶瓷的碎片，拿着折扇的手微微颤抖，竟是已经被吓得红了眼眶的澜蜜走了出来。  
“我，我只是看你喝了不少酒，所以泡了醒酒茶送过来……”澜蜜看着屋里脸色凝重的两个男子，声音颤抖。  
皮丘什金大步走过去将澜蜜从门口拖拽着往中间走，澜蜜挣扎着试图甩开他的手：  
“你干什么，我什么都没有听到！”  
冈本健一站直了身体：“她是东境贝克曼家族的女孩，也是我未婚妻。”  
皮丘什金和澜蜜都是一愣。  
澜蜜最先反应过来，赶紧往冈本健一那边跑：“你当着我老公的面要对我做什么？！”  
皮丘什金却更加凶狠，大手抓住澜蜜瘦削的肩膀，竟一把直接将澜蜜甩到地上。  
澜蜜捂住生疼的肩膀震惊的看向皮丘什金，冈本健一下意识想往澜蜜的方向走过去，却在皮丘什金闪烁着疯狂的神色中迟疑了。  
“先生，我是冒着生命危险站在您的面前——”皮丘什金手中摊开一个有些破旧的黑色纸质笔记本。“如果您真的想要这份证据，就决不能让她走出这个房间！”  
看到所谓的“证据”，躲藏在暗处的两方都有些意动，随着澜蜜一声短促的惊叫，皮丘什金竟从口袋掏出一把枪，颤巍巍的举向澜蜜。  
“你冷静下来，现在整个北境的名流都在前厅，你开了枪的后果是什么，你不知道吗？”冈本健一闭了闭眼睛，语气冷静。  
皮丘什金猛地把枪口调转向冈本健一：“我管不了那么多！今天，我必须得到一个结果！如果你连一个女人都不肯杀，我如何能放心把证据给你！”  
冈本健一还想说什么，澜蜜已经从地上爬起来，踉踉跄跄往冈本健一的方向跑，皮丘什金颤抖的枪口重新对准澜蜜，眼看就要开枪。  
暗处躲藏的人一瞬间行动起来，山田飞扑向皮丘什金，黑色的笔记本转瞬间落入山田怀中，随后他将澜蜜护在身后。So酱慢了一步，飞起的右腿一把将皮丘什金的枪踢飞，一个旋身枪已落在So酱手中，而冈本圭人则扑向父亲，父子俩一起退到了手枪射程之外  
只是几秒，三个人质危机解除，山田手攥证据，So酱端着枪，局势逆转。两人一左一右和皮丘什金对峙着皮，丘什金有些呆愣，怀疑的看着突然出现的几人，  
“皮丘什金，奉北境军泉少将指令，以贪污、渎职、故意伤害等罪名逮捕你，请马上束手就擒！”黑色的枪口对着皮丘什金，So酱一字一句。  
皮丘什金怀疑的看着山田，突然像想起什么，看着不远处的冈本圭人：“原来如此，原来你们早就投靠了姓泉的！”。  
“原来是北境军！” 皮丘什金接着爆发出一阵大笑， 再看向冈本健一：“果然一试便知，有不臣之心居然是姓泉的！”  
冈本圭人扶着父亲的手一僵：“爸爸？”父亲的回应是推开他的手，站直了身体。  
山田和So酱对视着，一瞬间竟互相猜忌起来，山田分出一缕视线抖开怀里的笔记本，竟然是空白的。  
“泉少将已经派出无数杀手意图取我性命，我被你们这群走狗追的如丧家之犬，如今竟是连殿下都沆瀣一气，这样闯进来杀人，看来殿下和泉少将是打算直接谋反了！”  
“你胡说！”冈本圭人忍不住反驳。  
“阁下——”山田凉介把手中的笔记本扔到一边，“虽然我现在还没有想清楚您为何要在这么危机的关头还坚持污蔑一下泉少将”山田双手抱胸，故意露出一丝疑惑的神色，“毕竟，您现在朝不保夕，不赶紧向北境两位您没得罪过的势力求请，反而忙着挑拨关系，真到了谁也不愿意搭理您的时候，不就一命呜呼了吗？”  
皮丘什金看着脸色嘲讽的山田，眼中是暴怒的神色。  
“您不必猜测我的身份，但我知道的比您以为的更多，这么要命的资料，您在中都拼了命没交上去，结果被一路追赶逃回北境，中都阻拦您的势力，能量不小啊——”山田冷酷的勾起嘴角：“您自己也知道，当初北境之主家Omega失踪的案子，您在里面的角色很不光彩，如果我是您，如今在北境也只能选择两个势力，恰好，今天双方都奇迹般的聚集在这个屋里，还不抓紧机会投诚？”  
见皮丘什金还有犹豫，山田眉头皱起给了最后一击：“阁下应该知道泉少将即将调任中央军部的事了吧？中央军部是什么性质？如果不是陛下授意，调令怎么会通过？阁下从政多年，这点政治敏锐度总还是用的吧？”  
皮丘什金吞了口唾沫，开口道：“好，我说，但我有条件！”  
山田点点头，对So酱挥挥手：“你把枪放下吧！”  
然而枪口仍然对着皮丘什金，皮丘什金震惊的看向不起眼的少年。  
So酱端枪的手很稳，但脸色却冷酷又坚定：“抱歉，我今天接到的任务是对皮丘什金实施抓捕，我军判定此人狡猾异常，目前他顾左右而言他，难保没有拖延时间之嫌，我认为应该直接抓捕为上策。”  
山田压抑着怒火开口：“如今情况有变，既然是这么重要的情报，我们不妨给他一些时间，没有必要过于逼迫他。”  
So酱不为所动：“我的抓捕令明确写着生死不论，起码在泉少将眼中，皮丘什金没有让我们长时间等待的意义，依我看，还是尽快完成任务撤退为好。”  
山田有些急了：“你给我点时间，我问完你再抓！”  
皮丘什金看着两方好似看不见自己一样处理起自己的归宿，又怒又怕：“你们，你们这样我是不会把证据给你们的！”  
So酱将手枪上膛：“不好意思，现在的你没有丝毫讨价还价的本钱，至于所谓的证据我更是毫不关心，既然抵抗抓捕，我也只好就地处决。”  
山田慌乱的对皮丘什金说：“你赶紧把证据拿出来！”  
皮丘什金瞪大双眼：“我不信你真敢开枪！”  
“10,9，8……”So酱冷冷的声音开始倒数。  
山田急促的问：“幕后的势力究竟是哪边？”  
皮丘什金牙齿打颤。  
“5,4,3……”So酱犹如事不关己的机器人一般。  
“皮丘什金！”山田凉介再次催促着。  
皮丘什金的手抬起，指向一个方向。  
山田和So酱压抑不住露出一个笑容，交换了一个心领神会的默契眼神。  
东方，皮丘什金指的方向。  
原来如此，山田脑海中，无数线索串联起来。  
“砰！”一声来自地狱的枪声响起，子弹沿着山田的耳侧飞过，直直射中皮丘什金指着东方的手。  
皮丘什金滞后的发出一声惨叫。  
山田缓缓的回过头，他知道，枪声一响，今晚的事绝不可能轻易结束，他仿佛看见了枪声的声波不断扩散，前厅达官显贵一瞬间的愣怔和猜疑恐慌。  
最糟的结果。  
耳边伤口的血液留下来，山田顾不上擦，究竟是忽略了哪里……  
精美的折扇撕裂成一团落在地上，澜蜜手中端着一把微型量子枪，脸上的表情丝毫看不出刚刚的恐惧和无措。  
“阁下，饭可以乱吃，话不可以乱说，您刚刚指了哪里？可以请您再指一边吗？”澜蜜平时喜欢圆睁卖萌的双眼此时眯起，令人胆战心惊。  
皮丘什金犹如看到了厉鬼：“是你！是你！”  
皮丘什金恐惧的大叫起来，顾不上鲜血涌出的手，慌不择路的往外冲去。  
冈本健一冷声道：“拦住他！”  
皮丘什金看着冈本健一再看向澜蜜，眼中闪烁着不可置信的光芒，仿佛是用尽了此生气力，拉开书房大门冲了出去，只留下把手上硕大的血手印和一室各怀心思的人。

另一边，菊池风磨把两人精挑细选的零食包放在手里颠着。  
“喂，你真要走啊？”菊池风磨问。  
中岛健人把零食包拿过来：“我的任务就是来见一见那位殿下，免得日后回了中都，母亲问起来不好交代。”  
菊池风磨歪着嘴嘀咕着：“回中都……”  
中岛健人忍住翻白眼的冲动：“就算我已经打定主意留在北境了，总不可能一辈子都不回去一次吧？”  
菊池风磨嗯嗯回应着，又不知嘀咕了什么。  
中岛健人把零食抱进怀里：“起码我大哥的承爵式我是要回去的吧？”  
菊池风磨忍不住嗤笑：“已经对命运丝毫不反抗了吗？”  
中岛健人磨着牙恨恨说着：“说不定那时候我都当上北境之主了！才不稀罕一个破爵位呢！”  
“那你加油吧！”菊池风磨笑的眼睛都没了。  
中岛健人也不看他，扭身就走：“明天过来接你！”  
菊池风磨直到看不见中岛的背影才双手插进裤兜，慢悠悠往回走：“……嗯，北境之主是困难了点，北境之主的男人努努力说不定可以。”  
空荡的走廊，菊池风磨忍不住出声笑了起来，又急忙咳嗽了一下止住笑容，然而，似乎是想到了自己复杂的家族情况，想到两人都是Alpha的身份，想到中岛对胜利宠溺爱护的眼神……他最终叹了口气，眼神带上一丝惆怅。  
中岛健人抱着零食袋，坐在汽车里，发动机再一次启动失败，他忍不住狠狠砸向操作台，伴随汽车发动的提示音，还有一声远远传来的爆炸响声。  
中岛健人蓦然回望着灯火辉煌的宴会厅，是枪声！  
“Fuma……”  
中岛健人急忙打开车门，匆匆往回赶去。


	9. Chapter 9

书房里，So酱的枪口立刻对准了澜蜜，而澜蜜毫无惧色，反而出言讥讽。  
“这不是北境军泉少将麾下实力打手松岛聪先生么？自上次全军演武表演赛您败在我手下之后，可是好久不见了呢。”澜蜜语气欠揍。  
山田凉介震惊的看向两人，军部内刊有载，上一届的演武赛极其精彩，亚军的确来自北境，而冠军……  
被点破身份，松岛聪只是愣怔一秒，随即笑了笑：“贵东境军越界再先，当场妨碍公务在后，可真是风度翩翩！”毫不客气的反唇相讥。  
“我来执行任务，程序合规合法，甚至连配枪令都通过了——不像某些中央军，两手空空就来送人头了。”澜蜜撇一眼山田凉介笑咪咪  
山田凉介顾不得身份暴露，语气阴沉的质问：“澜蜜，我们刚刚已经炸出皮丘什金背后势力，你为什么不顾后果开枪？难道是想杀人灭口？”   
“以你们的军衔，还没有质问我的资格，”澜蜜手中的枪举起，先指向冈本健一：“叔叔，关键时刻你还真是个绝情的人呢，幸亏我也是逢场作戏而已。”接着枪迅速举高射中头顶光源，房间瞬间漆黑一片，应急灯光3秒后亮起，而澜蜜已逃之夭夭。  
松岛聪狠狠皱起眉头，转身朝冈本健一敬了一个军礼：“感谢您的配合，可惜没能当场抓获皮丘什金。”  
冈本健一摆摆手：“你已经做得很好了，起码我家的这个隐藏特务是跳出来了。”  
山田凉介听到“特务”两字下意识的一阵心虚，又反应过来是在说澜蜜。  
松岛聪也哽了一下，随即介绍起山田凉介：“这位是中央军部过来的长官，也是为皮丘什金而来。”  
想不到泉少将竟然早已和冈本家达成共识，山田凉介心中讶异看向冈本圭人，圭人一脸迷糊，看来和自己一样也是被蒙在鼓里。  
山田凉介心里叹了口气，跟着松岛聪敬了一个礼，自己潜入的目的倒是达到了，但希望别连累圭人挨骂。  
冈本健一倒是早于预料一般笑了笑：“我就奇怪，我家儿子哪里能找到这么优秀的Omega。”  
“爸爸？！”冈本圭人原本迷蒙的眼睛瞪大了，气鼓鼓的想和父亲争辩什么，却在看到山田凉介后蔫了一般低下头。  
“阁下，非常感谢您和贵公子的配合，澜蜜一开枪，势必会对生日宴造成巨大影响，”山田凉介无暇他顾：“宴会的秩序恐怕需要府上多多费心，我和聪会尽快把皮丘什金和澜蜜捉拿归案。”  
冈本健一点点头，山田凉介又敬了个军礼后，手伸向松岛聪：“走吧，枪给我。”  
松岛聪眼睛眨了眨，露出一个大大的笑容：“中尉您，不如留在这边就好。”  
山田凉介惊讶的看向他，手继续伸向枪。  
松岛聪陪着笑把枪藏着背后：“中尉，您的配枪令没有通过呢……”  
山田凉介气结：“事急从权，别废话！”  
松岛聪一蹦三尺高迅速奔向门口：“您这次北境的任务也只有观察皮丘什金而已不是吗，剩下的事情交给我们就好。”  
临出门前，松岛聪眼神一肃：“北境的地盘上，没有让中央军的兄弟流血的道理。”接着敬了个礼迅速不见了人影。  
“山田君，这次泉少将特意派出两个精英小队负责这个任务，相信很快就能平息风波，” 冈本健一笑眯眯的说，“如果想帮忙，也可以和犬子一起去前厅安抚一下受惊的宾客！”。  
山田凉介心中暗恨，自己完全被北境军哄的团团转，虽然对方认为是在保护自己，但自己从来不是贪生怕死之辈，这次北境任务，真是束手束脚，郁闷的厉害。  
或许从试衣间接过松岛聪递来的徽章，接上头的一刻起，自己就注定走向如今的局面。

菊池风磨走在返回宴会厅的路上，转弯时冷不丁撞上一个人。  
“皮丘什金？”菊池风磨立刻露出看到脏东西的眼神：“你竟然真的回来了，我家小舅舅找到了吗？”  
菊池风磨挑起一个气怒交加的笑容，揪住皮丘什金的领口狠狠一推，冷不防沾了一身血，愣住了。  
皮丘什金见到菊池风磨，一扫疯狂颓败的神色，眼中爆发出精光。  
菊池风磨意识到危险却已经来不及，眼睁睁看着皮丘什金掏出一把枪，被顶住了脑袋。  
“别过来，不然我杀了他！”皮丘什金朝着身后大喊。  
闲庭信步一般跟在后面的澜蜜游刃有余转动了一下手中的枪：“谁呀这是？不认识，很重要的人吗？”  
皮丘什金语气疯狂：“这是北境之主的唯一的Alpha外孙，是未来的北境之主！如果让他死在这里，别说你，你主子都承担不了这个责任！”  
澜蜜的枪不耐的对准皮丘什金：“关我什么事！”解开保险毫无犹豫的扣动扳机，皮丘什金急忙将菊池风磨推出去挡子弹。  
“风磨——！”远处，中岛健人的脚步声声嘶力竭的声音传来。  
菊池风磨看着原本应该在回家路上的人，震惊：“别过来！”他大喊。  
“砰”枪声响起。  
中岛健人胸口开出一朵血花，跪倒在离菊池风磨一米之遥的位置。  
“中岛，中岛……”菊池风磨双眼赤红，拼命往中岛健人的方向冲去，连皮丘什金的枪也不顾。  
澜蜜放下枪，临时调转枪口只是为了解决掉突然闯过来的人罢了，但中岛？  
澜蜜看着中岛健人血泊中的脸，心里渐渐涌上不好的预感。  
“砰砰砰”枪声连发。  
皮丘什金无法控制住菊池风磨，终于胡乱开枪，流弹乱飞，直到远处带队赶来的松岛聪沉着的一枪，皮丘什金仅剩的一只手也中弹，终于哀嚎着倒下，菊池风磨飞快跑到中岛健人的身边，将血泊中的人抱在怀里，“中岛！中岛你醒醒！”。  
松岛聪的枪对准澜蜜，澜蜜捂着腹部流血的伤口缓缓坐在地上，皮丘什金的一发流弹刚好击中了她。松岛聪冷着脸对着身后挥手，训练有素的北境军小队冲了过来。  
皮丘什金却从口袋中拿出一个小球，猛地朝地面上投掷，浓烟迅速湮没了走廊，众人被烈性气体刺激的猛咳嗽。  
直到浓烟渐渐散去，菊池风磨恐惧的声音响起：“中岛！中岛？”  
他一把抓住带队靠近的松岛聪：“皮丘什金把中岛抓走了！快去救他！”  
松岛聪看着菊池风磨身上的血，迅速挥手让医疗队上前：“您慢一点说，是哪一位被带走了？”  
“中岛健人，是和我一起来的朋友，他胸口中弹了，一直在流血，刚刚浓烟中皮丘什金喊着我的名字靠过来，可能把他当做我带走了……”菊池风磨绝望的捂住了眼睛，“Kento……”他下意识的喃喃出声呼唤着。  
“请您冷静……”松岛聪熟练的安抚着：“我们是北境军，正在捉拿皮丘什金，您有朋友的照片吗？方便的话提供给我们……”  
松岛聪和几个人将菊池风磨扶起，带到临时开辟出来的作战指挥中心去了。  
“中岛健人…竟然真是那个中岛家的，这可有趣了……”澜蜜见自己只是擦伤，放下心来，任由几个医务兵给自己止血，低声笑起来。  
此时脚边的枪却被人捡起，澜蜜抬头一看，居然是山田凉介。  
“啧啧，东境军专用量子枪，可别是装成东境军栽赃人家吧？”山田凉介笑意盈盈。  
“如果我这个无业游民都能搞到东境军专用枪，岂不是更显得配枪令都拿不到的中央军可怜？”澜蜜也学着山田的样子笑笑。  
山田凉介脸色阴沉看了看周围，医务兵们沉默是金的给澜蜜清理包扎伤口后，撤了。  
“你是怎么知道我的身份的？”山田凉介蹲下来，枪口戳着澜蜜娇嫩的脸颊。  
“我知道的可多了……”澜蜜也不恼。  
“说说看？”山田凉介语气不屑而揶揄。  
澜蜜含笑的眼露出一丝神讥诮的看着山田凉介，竟是半分不输气势。  
她张开唇，微微凑进山田，轻声说：“胡桃夹子。”  
山田凉介眼神猛地一变。

皮丘什金跌跌撞撞的拖着一个人出了大厅，“菊池少爷，这次就麻烦您跟我走一趟了……怎么是你？？”  
皮丘什金震惊看着捂着自己流血胸口面如金纸的中岛健人。  
“大叔，你抓错人了……”中岛健人浮现一个苦笑。  
皮丘什金看着流了一路血的中岛健人，举起枪就要就地解决。  
“你要逃跑不是吗？我的车就停在前面，”中岛健人说， “你双手都受伤了，想必开车不是那么轻松吧？”  
皮丘什金枪顶着中岛健人的头，两人走到了刚刚没来得及熄火的车旁，上车后迅速驶离。

山田凉介脸色巨变。“胡桃夹子”正是自己跟着薮光两位前辈执行的第一个案子的代号，也是H622衍生药剂相关案件的源头，是档案全封存的S级保密案件，哪怕是行动组自己，想调阅案卷都要陛下亲笔签字同意才能查看。  
澜蜜看见山田的脸色，笑意更深，接着开口：“你们以为藏的很好的人，我就查不到了？神魔之手？当然也有人叫他们黑白双煞，是么？”  
山田凉介一把钳住了她的粉颈，声音冷酷：“你还知道什么？”  
澜蜜浑然不怕：“别这么害怕，只是我私人的调查，东境那边还不知道，但你一直这样掐着我，我的立场就不一定了。”  
山田凉介冷哼一声：“别在这里探虚实了，你们东境军要是真了解的这么详细，我们早就死无全尸了。你到底是东境军还是我们要找的那帮人，甚至两头沾，把皮丘什金抓回来审一审就知道了。”  
山田凉介拿起枪，打算追过去。  
澜蜜有些焦躁起来：“你听着，不要相信皮丘什金任何话，别答应他的任何条件……”  
山田凉介的枪口竖在嘴唇上做了个贱兮兮嘘的表情：“犯罪嫌疑人就别在这里指手画脚了哦！”  
澜蜜捂住伤口微微起身：“你总还记得黑白双煞差点被找出来那次吧？多亏有人紧急给了匿名通知，你们才平安转移了不是吗？”  
山田凉介眼睛蓦然沉的像墨：“你究竟是谁？”  
澜蜜压低声音：“皮丘什金这次根本就不是为了求得庇护才回来的，而是主动来北境，他就是一个定时炸弹……”  
澜蜜急切的诉说着，山田凉介突然看她脖子和胸的连接位置有些发红，越来越红，澜蜜突然捂住自己的胸口，山田凉介下意识的一避，砰的一声，澜蜜的胸口炸开，大口的鲜血从她口中胸口中涌出。  
“喂！”山田凉介扶住她的肩膀：“医务兵！”他大声喊着。  
“这帮蠢货，果然还是一个都不留，可惜我还……”澜蜜眼神渐渐涣散。  
“医生，医生！”山田凉介大声喊着，远处的人渐渐跑动向这边。  
澜蜜猛地抓住山田的手：“你听着，你们的猜测是对的，但皮丘什金只是一个误导你们的幌子……”   
“你在说什么？你先撑住，医生马上就……”山田凉介按压着她涌出大量鲜血的伤口，但血根本止不住。  
澜蜜气息渐渐微弱：“不要让我落在那帮蠢货手里，让他，要让他……”声音渐弱，山田凉介急忙伏到她的唇边，澜蜜勾起一抹笑：“要让神之手他好好看我，一定要仔仔细细，里里外外的——”澜蜜仿佛用尽生命的最后气力紧紧钳住山田凉介：“看的清清楚楚才行！”  
山田凉介胡乱点着头，澜蜜释然的笑了，渐渐消失光彩的眼睛看向远处，山田凉介也看过去，冈本健一正带着冈本圭人匆忙跑过来，山田凉介似乎听到怀里的女孩叹息了一声，但那声音太微弱，似乎从来没有过。  
冈本健一赶过来时，澜蜜眼睛半睁已经没有了生机，他从山田凉介怀里接过澜蜜，抱在怀里替她轻轻阖上双眼。  
山田凉介鲜血淋漓的双手抓住冈本圭人的手：“我知道现在说这个很残忍，但可能涉及到中央军部的重大案件，请一定要保存好澜蜜小姐的…遗体，请一定不要把她交给别人，除了我之外任何人都不行…”  
冈本圭人看了一眼父亲，朝山田凉介郑重点了一下头，山田凉介感激的笑了笑，举起枪追了出去。  
“中尉！您…！”正带着小队出发的松岛聪看着跳上车的山田凉介十分无奈，但案件紧急，来不及再争辩什么，只能迅速出发。

雷暴过后的鹤岗城，天气阴沉，地面上渐渐覆盖起一层薄冰。  
公路上，前方的跑车性能极佳，一马当前，后面是北境军的武装车，凭借高超的驾驶技术只落后一点。  
“这是哪个方向？”山田凉介问道。  
“前面就是C5国道，是通向中都的。”松岛聪看着监视屏，“按照这个不要命速度，7小时左右能到达北境和中都北C区的界线。”  
“皮丘什金为什么要去中都？”山田凉介十分疑惑，“算了，人质的状况如何？”  
松岛聪叹了口气：“人质胸部中弹，弹头在现场找到了，医生分析应该是角度比较好的贯穿伤，但再这样下去，恐怕也会因为失血过多面临生命危险。”  
前方，C5国道岔路口，北境军为拦截皮丘什金设的岗哨就在前方，跑车慢了下来，  
“你干什么？”皮丘什金大怒。  
“前面有岗哨……”中岛健人一手给自己胸口止血，一手操作着汽车。  
“冲过去，你换成手动模式，冲过去！”皮丘什金咆哮着，枪抵在中岛健人太阳穴。  
中岛健人只得切换模式，一路加速，撞断了路障冲了过去。  
后方北境军集体倒吸一口气。  
“好在拖慢了一点速度，”松岛聪盯着设备;“各部门，包抄模式。”  
于是国道上，几辆军车分布在了跑车两侧，保持半个车身的距离，威慑却不行动。  
“皮丘什金，你已被包围，”松岛聪拿着从菊池风磨处得到的秘钥，通讯直接连进跑车内部：“马上停车，释放人质。”  
而前方跑车的回答就是又一次加快了速度，一举冲出了包围圈。  
“这样跑下去，就算是健康的人也受不了……”山田凉介点着光屏查看着飞快流过的光束信息，忍不住咬着自己的下唇，“国道前方路况怎么样？”  
松岛聪看了地图，皱起眉头：“雷暴刚过，车辆很少，再往前开十几分钟，就到了蒲川湖的地界，要过大概200米左右的跨湖大桥，车道虽然变宽，但那里常年湿润冰冻，即使对方降速也难以包抄。”  
山田凉介看着光屏上的地图，汽车构造图、行驶路线模拟眼花缭乱：“人质等不起了，上桥前包个饺子，车主人不是在后面那辆车里吗？听我指令把天窗打开，我进去。”  
“太危险了！”松岛聪摇头拒绝。  
“越拖越危险。”山田凉介斩钉截铁。“中央军部给我的军令是由泉少将派出一支小队支援我，而不是保护我、控制我不是吗？下面按我说的办。”  
松岛聪有些矛盾，最后还是抬手敬了一个礼，把指挥权限移交了。  
前方，由于靠近湖区，渐渐起了雾，地面湿滑，前面的车终于减低了速度，开的跌跌撞撞。  
“你干什么？！立刻加速！”皮丘什金的枪顶在中岛健人的太阳穴，而中岛健人因为失血过多，冷汗直冒，双眼渐渐失去焦距，手也开始颤抖起来。  
“废物！”皮丘什金沾满血的手握住方向盘，却冷不丁头顶一凉，接着砰的一声，一个人影落在车顶，手抓住了打开的天窗。  
皮丘什金大惊失色：“关天窗！”他的枪狠狠砸在中岛健人的头上，中岛健人嘴里吐出一口血，瞬间对方向盘丧失了掌控。  
山田凉介只觉车辆剧烈的摇晃起来，抬眼一看前方就是跨湖大桥，身下车辆方向猛地一转，冲出了国道护栏，经历大约两米的落差降到跨湖大桥的防洪堤坝上，山田凉介只觉得五脏六腑都要被颠散架，手几乎抓不住天窗，而车里的人质，很明显又开始大出血。彻底丧失了对车辆的控制，皮丘什金双手握着方向盘，沿着倾斜的堤坝往前开，大石块铺成的堤坝危险极了，随时可能翻车。  
一阵剧烈的颠簸后，山田凉介找准机会跳下车，全身被巨大的石块撞的生疼，而前方的车辆跌跌撞撞从堤坝冲了出去，直直开进湖里，山田凉介心中绝望，却见车辆在湖面上划过漫长硕大的黑色痕迹，停了下来。  
原来，由于雷暴的威力，整个湖面结了厚厚的一层冰盖，再往湖中心看去，甚至覆盖着皑皑白雪。  
雾越来越浓，山田凉介咬牙站起来，举着枪靠近了车，皮丘什金手脚并用从车里爬出来，两人相见，同时把手中的枪指向对方，山田凉介冷静沉着，而受伤的皮丘什金双手颤抖。  
“皮丘什金，你已经被包围了，马上束手就擒。”山田凉介冷冷的开口。  
皮丘什金枪口调转，指着车门驾驶座中的人质，透过后车窗，山田凉介看见人质已经趴在驾驶座上，生死不知。  
“别过来，不然我杀了他！”皮丘什金喊着。  
“负隅顽抗对你没有任何帮助，把你说的证据交出来……”山田凉介目光冰冷。  
“我知道你们要的就是我手上的证据，保命的东西，我不会给你们的！”皮丘什金笑容狡猾，“你们必须按我说的做！”  
山田凉介投鼠忌器，眼睁睁看着皮丘什金走到驾驶座一侧，拉开车门，将人质拖了出来，伴随着人质双腿沉重落在地上的声响，又是一滩鲜红的血落下来，皮丘什金却恍若不见，架起已经意识模糊的人质往湖中心走去。  
后方，整齐的脚步声响起，是松岛聪带着训练有素的北境军包抄了过来。  
皮丘什金把人质挡在自己身前：“你们想干什么？想要证据就在这里等着！”皮丘什金指着蒲川湖深处，“证据就放在那里！都给我退后！”  
皮丘什金一边说着，一边拖着人质往湖心走去。

“皮丘什金，再这么折腾他，恐怕没等你找到证据，他就死了！”山田凉介勾起一抹笑。  
“我来交换他怎么样？”山田凉介语气平和，“一旦你手中的人质死亡，他就不会再对你有任何帮助，不，应该说，他现在就已经在拖累了你不是吗？”  
皮丘什金敌视的目光扫过来，显然是被戳中痛脚。  
“一命换一命，我陪你走一趟，”山田凉介说，“我的身份比他有用的多，我还是现场军衔最高的指挥官，我可以保障你的人身安全，前提是你的证据真实存在。”  
“中尉！”后方的松岛聪出声反对。  
而山田凉介迅速按皮丘什金的指示扔掉了枪，双手高举走了过去，被冰冷的手枪指着太阳穴，山田凉介跟随皮丘什金沿着覆盖着一层白雪的冰面走向湖心深处，余光回望，北境军鱼贯而上，将躺在地上的人质抬上急救担架。  
千万别死了啊，山田凉介心里想着，冷不防被枪口顶的太阳穴一疼，打起精神继续往前走，湖心岛近在眼前，一栋精致华丽的木制别墅建在湖心岛上。  
“我劝你最好别耍花样，毕竟，这里的消息有心人都已经得到了“山田凉介被推进别墅中，不忘继续劝降：”你背叛了东边，又和北边有仇，我思来想去，这里也就只有我才能救你一命了。”  
皮丘什金把拖来一把椅子，拿起绳索开始捆绑山田凉介的双手，山田凉介眉头皱紧，并不顺从，皮丘什金显然失去耐心，粗暴的抓住山田凉介的头发，却突然有所察觉。  
“你，你是Omega？”皮丘什金露出震惊的神色，随即，山田凉介感受到对方猛然上升的Alpha信息素。  
山田凉介生理性的一阵恶心，被捆住的双手开始暗自用力，做好了挣脱束缚就地制服对方的准备。  
而皮丘什金却松开了山田凉介的头发，原本疯狂的神色黯淡下来，眼神透出疲惫：“要是我的Omega儿子还活着，也该像你这么大了。”  
山田凉介想着证据还没到手，不宜和对方直接撕破脸，还是顺从的被捆好待在椅子上。  
山田凉介环顾四周，和精致华丽的外观不同，别墅内部十分空旷，除了简单的木制桌椅没有其他家具。抬头，竟然能直接看见房梁，光源只一个老式灯泡从房梁上吊下来。山田凉介心中疑惑，这家徒四壁的样子，不像皮丘什金一个地方驻中央高官的度假别馆，倒像是山间猎人临时过夜的小木屋。  
最关键的是，所谓的证据又会在哪里呢？  
皮丘什金在地板上敲击半天，拉开一块木板，转动露出来的红色把手，山田凉介只觉得地板微微一颤，面前空旷的地板上缓缓升起一个冷白金属质感的操作台。  
山田凉介心中警报大作，这怪模怪样的别墅，到底藏着什么秘密？  
皮丘什金因为沉默而显得阴骘，仿佛有什么催促他一般，流血的双手一直在操作台上飞速敲击着，冷冷的屏幕光芒打在他的脸上，让高耸眉骨下凹陷的眼睛犹如两个黑洞一般可怖。  
“你刚刚说你的儿子，我记得你早就离婚，只有一个Beta女儿跟随前妻在海外生活不是吗？”山田凉介试探的问，而对方没有回答。  
“他和我一样是Omega对吗？”山田凉介又问。  
皮丘什金敲击光屏的动作顿了一下，脸上扯出一个难看的笑容：“是的，他是这个世界上最纯粹善良的孩子。”  
山田凉介眼珠转了转：“所以他现在是去世了？还是失踪？你一直做的事，和他有关吗？”  
皮丘什金沉默了，山田凉介心里有了底。  
“如果您愿意和盘托出，我相信我军一定会协助阁下全力营救贵公子。”山田凉介用上自己最和善的语气。  
皮丘什金脸上肌肉抽动几下，看不出是哭是笑，未等山田凉介开口再劝，他沙哑着嗓子开了口：“来不及了，来不及了……”  
山田凉介只觉得脚下的大地在微微颤动，似乎脚底下有什么硕大的机关被启动了，他心中一沉。  
“或许我儿子早就死了，可我不做，我儿子必死无疑。”皮丘什金最后按下一个键，白色的操作台缓缓下降，而取而代之的是其他地板依次打开，大小不一的机械相连，最终是山田凉介脚下的地板划开，水晶一般透明的罐子延伸出一根细细的连接线。  
山田凉介几下就挣脱了束缚的绳子，却被皮丘什金抓住了肩膀，山田凉介灵巧的闪身躲避，只觉得脖颈被针刺了一下，药剂注入体内，山田凉介只觉得浑身瞬间被冰冻，脱力一般摔在椅子上。皮丘什金的手扯住山田的衣领，精心搭配的晚宴礼服被扯开，雪白的衬衣袖子被轻易扯破，山田凉介的右臂和半个肩膀就暴露在了冰冷的空气中，白皙的手臂被拉起，山田凉介眼睁睁看着水晶器皿的连接线扎进自己手臂的静脉中。  
那个奇怪的连接线前端竟是一根针头，扎进手臂后，山田凉介分明感觉到针头在体内又伸出几个钩子，死死的和自己的血肉嵌在一起，滴答，殷红的血液沿着连接线游走，滴落在了水晶罐子中。  
“皮丘什金？！”山田凉介又惊又怒，却不敢轻举妄动。  
皮丘什金看着水晶器皿中缓缓滴落的鲜血，仿佛灵魂被抽干一样，只剩下一具躯壳。  
“是炸弹。”皮丘什金嘴角扯起诡异的微笑：“录入你的DNA，采集你的信息素。一旦你拔出针头，立刻爆炸，一旦你体内输入别人的血，立刻爆炸。你就眼睁睁看着自己的血液一点一点存满水晶集血器，顺便一提，容量是2500毫升，一旦集满，也会爆炸，当然，人体总血量也就4000毫升左右，到你能集满爆炸时，大概也因为失血过多昏迷了，可能算不幸中的万幸。”  
山田凉介不想相信却又不敢不信，但训练有素的他却没有丧失理性：“我不知道他们有多大的势力，又究竟威胁了你什么，你只要知道，这个国家依然是陛下的，他们所谋求的，注定是一场空，而你，现在回头也不算晚！”  
山田凉介一字一句掷地有声：“我可以向你保证与陛下本人的直接会面，而你现在要做的，就是把炸弹停下，跟我走出这里！”  
皮丘什金盯着山田凉介，似乎为山田的胆识佩服，但他最终摇了摇头：“这个装置停不下来的，已经没办法回头了，我害你的父母失去了宝贵的儿子，5个小时后，他们将活在像我一样的地狱中，我很抱歉！”  
在山田凉介还来不及反应的时候，皮丘什金把枪口塞进自己口中，砰的一声，伴随着碎裂的脑壳，一具冰冷的尸体沿着墙壁缓缓滑落。  
山田凉介忍不住在心中叹息一声，只对外面听到动静准备冲进来的小队喝到：“别过来！有炸弹！”  
松岛聪让其他队员退后，独自一人谨慎进入，看着山田胳膊延伸到冰冷的炸弹起爆器的血线倒吸一口冷气。  
“真是恶毒！”松岛聪轻按耳垂的金属装饰，半透明的光幕延伸出来覆盖住半张面孔，炸弹起爆器的资料被迅速收集传输着：“中尉稍安勿躁，这种炸弹虽不常见，却也不是无法拆除，我已经上报泉少将，拆弹专家马上就到。”  
山田凉介点点头，任由小队进来清理尸体，兀自闭上双眼安神，心中却有些不安，恐怕事情没有这么简单。


	10. Chapter 10

与此同时，冈本家宅，大部分的宾客都已疏散，冈本圭人送走了最后一批宾客，匆匆往回折返，打开别厅大门的一瞬间就放轻了呼吸，父亲正拿着一条丝帕，轻轻为澜蜜拭去脸上的血污。  
冈本圭人有些不忍的别过头，却看见一身戎装的挺拔男子站在窗边，俊逸出尘的气质中却带着沙场征战的嗜血气息，面若冠玉眼神锐利，丝毫看不出已近半百，似乎听到声响，他转过头看向冈本圭人，只觉得比之前见到时更强大的压迫感，那是刻印在Alpha之间天生的强弱争斗，儿时撒娇的那声“泉叔叔”怎么也叫不出口。  
“泉少将。”冈本圭人恭恭敬敬鞠躬致意。  
执掌北境军的最高将领脸孔迅速扭曲了一下：“这孩子，被吓傻了吗？”动作快到仿佛是一步就跨到冈本圭人旁边，带茧的手掌摸上了冈本圭人的额头：“没发烧啊！”  
“泉，泉叔叔……”冈本圭人微弱的开口后退一步。  
“唉，咱们圭人也长大了，也不肯跟我亲近了……”泉少将的手还僵在空中，眼中透露着一丝和其身份极不匹配的酸涩，谴责的看向冈本圭人，又扭头看着冈本健一：“前辈，你看看咱们的好儿子，人长大了，心思也多了！唉！”  
冈本健一缓缓将澜蜜有些散乱的头发拢好：“你也不用这样紧盯着，在移交给你们之前，她还是我的未婚妻。”  
泉少将被戳破顿时有些尴尬：“前辈，我不是这个意思，我是怕你伤心过度，来陪陪你！”  
冈本圭人一听却急了：“不行！亚麻酱说了，不能交给除了亚麻酱以外的人！”  
泉少将不悦的斜视过来，冈本圭人下意识的怂的要缩脖子，又撑起气势对峙着。  
此时，管家推着银质的衣架走了进来：“老爷，准备好了！”  
冈本圭人看过去，纯白的礼服缀满了北境的珍珠和雷晶，而其上是鹿头制作的面具，冈本圭人一眼就认出，这是北境鹿礼新婚的新娘服。   
泉少将的通讯不合时宜的响起，飞快的扫了一眼信息，他眉头蓄满乌云，悄无声息的退出了房间。  
冈本健一拿下精美的鹿头面具在掌心抚摸着，嘴角荡起一抹温暖的笑容，冈本圭人却只觉得有份深深的悲恸直直的打进自己心里，如果躺在这里的是亚麻酱，可能自己已经伤心的随他一起去了吧。  
“你们两个都出去吧！”  
冈本圭人和管家互相对视一下，终于是把空间留给了生死相隔的两个人。

湖心别墅外，松岛聪跺着脚给自己取暖，通讯再次接通：“少将，这个炸弹比想象中复杂的多啊！”  
泉少将站在走廊尽头的窗边：“不明区域是什么意思？不管他们在底下埋了什么，把炸弹停下来，再仔细查明即可！”  
松岛聪压低声音：“山田中尉不同意，他说皮丘什金为了启动这个连命都不要了，说明对方今天根本没给他活命的机会，又怎么可能轻易的拆除炸弹就解决，不明区域的东西探明前，他不让我们贸然拆弹！”  
泉少将怒气冲冲：“荒唐！等待查明的时间里，炸弹炸了怎么办？谁让他这么拿着性命开玩笑？你就说是我的命令！”  
松岛聪只觉得自己这个夹心饼干真难做人：“不止呢少将，我们本来给他准备的取暖器他都让撤走，食物和水也不动，说让血液流速加快的东西一律不碰……”  
泉少将将松岛聪发来的现场监控光屏放大滑到墙壁，左右视角变换着查看现场情况，只见地上是山田凉介被扯落的外套和衬衫袖子，剩下的衬衣再这样寒冷的天气里近似没有，何况雪白的右臂和肩膀直接裸露在冰冷的空气中，手臂的鲜血沿着管道一滴滴落进水晶血罐中，已经冻得发紫的唇已经蒙上一层惨白的冰霜。  
“真是不像话，这么下去，炸弹没炸，他先冻死了”泉少将火冒三丈：“我现在就去现场，我倒要看看他是不是连我的命令也不听了！”  
泉少将怒气冲冲的挂断通讯，扭身就走，却发现不远处冈本圭人刚走出房间，正抬头看向墙壁中的监控。  
好在画面多次变换角度，此时并没有露出山田的脸，泉少将忙收了光屏。不知这小子看到了多少，自己真是气糊涂了，竟连这小子在后面也没发现。  
“泉叔叔……”冈本圭人有些犹疑的开口：“那个人……”  
“别瞎问，这都是军事机密，你在这里守着前辈，我去执行任务！”泉少将不容置疑的打断冈本圭人的话，匆匆走了。  
冈本圭人看着泉少将远去的背影，只觉得心慌的厉害，忍不住拿出终端，打开GPS共享的页面，自山田凉介走后，冈本圭人总忙里偷闲看上一眼，直到位置在蒲川湖中央不动以后，冈本圭人以为是军部开了屏蔽器给了错误的位置，但如今看来……  
冈本圭人将那个区域无限放大，终于看到了湖心小小的岛屿，其上不断闪烁的红色小点，令人担忧不已。

“嗡嗡嗡……”  
中都南B区，知念侑李枕着手臂昏睡在军部作战指挥区的旁室里，连轴对嫌疑人盖因的追击，让人手窘迫的行动组更加捉襟见肘。  
终于被捏在手里的终端嗡鸣声唤醒意识。知念听着这特设的声音立刻警醒，是北境的通讯！  
“So…So酱？”知念侑李刚醒来，嗓音十分干涩。  
随着通讯那边的叙述，知念侑李眼神越发乌云汇集。  
“我知道了，请那边的拆弹专家共享一份现场资料过来，还有底下不明区域的实时探测，我现在就去找上级当面汇报，把分析数据接入中央军的情报分析系统…这种时候就别管程序不程序了，只要让你们那边后台开一个小口，剩下的我来！”知念侑李挂断通讯，拿起旁边挂的军装外套迅速穿戴起来。  
“慧！慧！”知念侑李拍拍旁边昏睡的蘑菇头，“慧，紧急情况，我现在要去找宏太……”  
“慧？”知念侑李看着昏睡的人苍白的脸色，探了一下慧的额头，惊人的热度，是生病了还是发情前兆？作为beta的知念努力嗅着空气中的信息素也一无所获。一咬牙，把军装外套披在慧的身上，知念侑李一边锁住门往外冲，一边给有冈大贵发讯息。

“中尉，您喝点营养液吧！”寒冷的北境湖心小屋，松岛聪单膝蹲在山田凉介旁边，期待的把插了吸管的营养液送到山田嘴边。  
山田微微睁开眼，又闭上：“你出去！”  
松岛聪满脸堆笑：“中尉，泉少将待会就来了！”言下之意看你待会喝不喝！  
山田只点点头，表示知道了。  
松岛聪泄气一秒又支棱起来：“中尉，我已经把这边的情况都和知念前辈汇报了！”  
山田凉介眼睛立刻睁开了，刷的瞪过来，松岛聪嘿嘿笑着又把营养剂递过去。  
“我不是在绝食！”山田凉介已经含住吸管想了想还是松开了：“我们现在还没有搞清楚炸弹引爆的规则，如果输血会导致爆炸，谁能保证喝营养液不会爆炸？——山田凉介话锋一转：“问题根本不是我喝不喝营养液，而是你们能不能快点把底下不明区域探查明白！”  
松岛聪被怼的只能嘿嘿笑。  
“泉少将什么时候到？”山田凉介又有些心虚。  
“10分钟左右……”松岛聪估算了一下时间。  
“加快攻破速度啊！”山田凉介苦着脸低声说。  
“山田中尉，小半年不见，本事见长啊！”幽幽的声音带着咬牙切齿的威严，一道光屏从松岛聪的终端冲到墙上，小屋里的两人都哆嗦了一下。  
“少……少将？！”山田凉介看着光屏里的人，好比耗子见了猫。斜着松岛聪，不是说还有10分钟么？松岛聪也眨眨眼，中尉您反正横竖也是要见的。  
“还有闲情逸致挤眉弄眼，我看是没什么大事！”泉少将冷哼一声。  
小屋里的两人都争相低下头，仿佛上课不愿被老师点名回答问题的小学生。  
“都把头给我抬起来，你们是勇敢战斗，不是违法犯罪，都给我打起精神来。”泉少将看着自己的两个心腹战士，哪里舍得训斥，“我现在在蒲川湖岸边的临时指挥所内，C5国道已经按一级危险等级封闭，所有的现场资料数据全都共享给了中央军部，接下来，就是和死神赛跑了！”  
“少将，您看，有个人！”光屏那边，亲兵的声音冷不防插了进来，泉少将别过头看过去。  
只见洁白的冰盖上，一个人踏着厚厚的积雪，缓缓的朝湖心小屋前行着。  
洁白的冰盖上，一个人踏着厚厚的积雪，缓缓的朝湖心小屋前行着。  
“哪里来的人？你们不是封闭现场了吗？这么大的活人你们看不见？”泉少将放大切换监控光屏，可惜湖面上的雾气越来越大，遮挡了视野，“探查机靠近，狙击手准备，不明人士警告三次不听劝阻直接击毙！”  
“等一下！”山田凉介却从画面那个模糊的人影上感受到了什么，刚刚开始就莫名加速的心跳，空气中若有似无却越来越强的信息素味道，“少将，请等一下！”山田凉介声音有些焦急。  
无人理会山田意见，空中的无人探查机迅速调转方向，飞快掠向那人，那人似乎也听到了无人机的震颤声，有些惊讶的回头张望。  
山田凉介看到那张放大的面孔差点从椅子上跳起来，而泉少将的通讯已经一秒接通到无人机上，暴怒的声音响彻空荡荡的蒲川湖面：“你来干什么，快给我退出湖面！！”  
冈本圭人听到这熟悉的声音，露出了惊喜开心的笑容：“啊！泉叔叔！看来我找对地方了！”接着兴高采烈的疾步向湖心小屋进发，四周埋伏的狙击手一瞬间端枪瞄准，泉少将的怒吼再次响彻湖面：“都给我把枪放下！！！！”  
冈本圭人推开小屋大门，一眼就看见坐在屋子中间的人，衣服被扯破可怜兮兮的坐在简陋的椅子上，冻得雪白的脸色和手臂中往外淌的血液形成刺眼的画面，此时他有些震惊的看向自己，眼睛瞪的大大的，蒙着一层水意，冈本圭人瞬间觉得心疼的不行。  
“亚麻酱！”冈本圭人一声呼唤包含万千情愫。  
山田凉介一口气险些上不来，急促的呼吸几口，终于张开嘴喝到：“你给我走！”  
“唉？”冈本圭人以为自己听错了。  
山田凉介撇一眼松岛聪：“把他给我弄走！”  
冈本圭人露出十分受伤的表情：“亚麻酱，我在家里越想越担心，就过来找你了！”  
山田凉介铁拳已经捏起，却困于目前的境遇无法像平时一样一拳打过去。  
“你放心，澜蜜那边由爸爸盯着呢，不会出问题的！”冈本圭人急忙补充。  
“你小子，你怎么找来的？啊？”泉少将的通讯再次连接到小屋。  
“嘿嘿！泉叔叔你懂的”冈本圭人有些不好意思的红了脸：“其实亚麻酱身上有我的暂时标记，我就找过来了！”  
泉少将十分震惊，看向山田凉介的眼神立刻掺杂了诸多意味。  
“不……我！”山田凉介脸立刻红了，气的：“不是的少将，我和他不是那种关系！”  
“行了，打住吧，懒得管你们！圭人，这边正拆弹呢，你赶紧出来，别碍事！”泉少将不容置疑。  
冈本圭人环顾了一下空荡荡的四周，又看了一眼紧绷的像出鞘利剑的山田凉介，心觉有些奇怪：“你们拆弹，一个人就能搞定吗？”冈本圭人指着松岛聪问道。  
众人缄默。  
冈本圭人想了一圈，决定挑个软柿子：“So酱，之前你们北境军潜进我家的事就算了，但你看，我和我家Omega是回北境见家长的，现在他被当人肉炸弹绑在这里了，我这个当Alpha的，总能有点知情权吧？”  
谁TM是你的！！入戏太深了朋友？山田凉介的铁拳又一次狠狠握起，气的一句话都说不出来。  
松岛聪这夹心饼干也习惯了，看了一眼泉少将，对方也没有阻止的意思，就噼里啪啦说了。  
于是冈本圭人搬来了室内仅剩的另一把破椅子，并排坐在山田凉介旁边：“那你们没有查明白不明区域前，我就陪我家Omega聊聊天，缓解一下他的紧张情绪吧。”  
冈本圭人轻轻握住山田凉介暴露在冰冷空气中的手，仿佛握住了一块冰，山田凉介想甩开，但又怕触动了爆炸机关，只能眼睁睁看着冈本圭人把自己的手温柔的包裹住，随后，他就感受到天寒地冻中，这实在是一份难以拒绝的热度。  
“少将，中央军部的通讯！”泉少将正目瞪口呆的看着这一切，冷不防被亲兵打断，“接进来！”  
“少将，我们，我们已经查明了不明区域……”山田凉介猛的抬头，是知念侑李的声音。  
“里面是核弹，破坏力超出我们想象的核弹……”对面知念侑李的声音沉着中带着微颤。  
泉少将对松岛聪使了眼色，松岛聪立刻把通讯切断了。  
“So酱，打开，我要听！”山田凉介不容置疑的开口。  
松岛聪指了下冈本，保密协议！  
山田凉介烦躁的看一眼冈本：“你把头偏过去，耳朵堵上，不许看也不许听！”  
冈本圭人撇了撇嘴，倒是听话的照做了。  
松岛聪把通讯重新打开。  
“……上面的炸弹，只是一个引子，爆炸范围只有一公里，真正的目的，是为了引爆地下的炸弹，那颗炸弹会继续引爆地下的百万吨级核弹，凉介是对的，贸然拆除表面炸弹，只会让它立刻爆炸，而一旦起爆，大约150公里范围内瞬间夷为平地。随后的核辐射核污染将从鹤吉首府一直延伸到中都北C区。另外，爆炸中心蒲川湖供应着北境和中都30%的生活和工业用水，一旦被核爆炸污染，后果不堪设想。”知念侑李的声音顿了一下。  
“还有吗？”泉少将语气阴沉的追问。  
“这只是我的猜测，地下的弹头位置角度埋得不得不令人怀疑，蒲川湖为中心辐射的八个方位，应该也埋了炸弹，少将不知您有没有印象，现在已经是北境阿苏路火山的活跃期了，这样的大的爆炸，如果引发阿苏路火山的全面喷发……”  
知念侑李顿了好几下才艰难开口：“北境就全完了！”  
山田凉介只觉的一股彻骨的寒意笼罩了自己全身，而北境出身的松岛聪几乎站不住。  
“我们已经把所有的情况都上报了！”知念侑李的话锋一转，带上了愤慨：“少将，请您帮帮我们，我们行动组现在受哈姆少将直接管辖，可他的秘书，说哈姆少将正在休假，一直在踢皮球……”  
“凭我们的权限，根本找不到也调配不动顶级的拆弹专家，当初皮丘什金说5个小时引爆，如今只剩三个小时，我们，我们自然是心急如焚…”知念侑李不甘心的咬牙：“可一切都要走程序，要审批，可凉介他等不起！北境也等不起……”  
泉少将深深叹了口气：“是你们在拯救北境，有什么我能做到的，你尽管说！”  
知念侑李沉默了一瞬，开了口：“少将，如果有人恰好在这3个小时的路程里，又可以拆除炸弹呢？”  
泉少将一瞬间就明白了，立刻说道：“不可！”  
知念侑李急了：“不如说，在这个国家，如果连他都拆不了这个炸弹，就真的没有人能拆了，要救北境，他是现下唯一的选择！”  
泉少将语气艰涩：“陛下不会同意！”  
“难道陛下会连北境沦陷都不顾及，也不肯让他试一试吗？”知念侑李语气急促。  
“是！”泉少将斩钉截铁：“哪怕北境被整个夷为平地，几年之后也会重新发展，不论曾经流过多少血，换了多少人，多少建筑，陛下也永远是北境的王，而陛下对那个人的恨，却无论多少年都不会散！你要和陛下赌，可你赤手空拳什么砝码都没有！你怎么可能赢？”  
“怎么会这样！”知念侑李声音带上一丝哀求：“少将，这是最后的办法了！我们至少试一试吧！”  
泉少将低声说道：“我知道了，让宏太拿着我的秘钥申请和陛下的紧急通讯吧！我这边，也会做好最坏的准备！”  
通讯切断，泉少将眼中带上了无尽的忧愁，一抬眼，跟通讯小窗口中的木屋三人组大眼瞪小眼。  
泉少将叹了口气：“你们三个都听见了？”  
山田凉介扭头看向冈本圭人，冈本早就转回头放下手，显然是从头听到尾，可此时已顾不上这么多了。  
“少将，马上安排疏散和转移吧！”山田凉介声音依然沉着冷静。  
泉少将点点头：“圭人，你到我这边来，我安排专机送你去中都！”  
冈本圭人一愣，山田凉介感觉自己被抓住的手瞬间被握的更紧了。  
“少将——”副官赶来，“少将，菊池少爷想见您！”  
“顾不上见他”泉少将先摆摆手，又转念一想，开口说到：“让他准备好，10分钟后坐专机去中都！”  
副官立刻下去传令，泉少将转头看着通讯：“圭人，你带上我家这个便宜外孙一起，暂时去中都避一下吧！”  
山田凉介又开口：“So酱也一起吧，路上也有照应。”  
泉少将点了点头。  
松岛聪却皱起眉头：“我不去，要让我丢下兄弟们，像个懦夫一样临阵脱逃吗？”  
“闭嘴！”泉少将骂道:“服从命令！”  
松岛聪显然并不服气，僵持着不动。  
“我也不想—”冈本圭人握着山田的手：“我也不想像懦夫一样临阵脱逃啊！”  
“闭嘴！”山田凉介骂道；“让你走你就走！”  
山田凉介垂眼看着自己被握住的手：“你松开！”  
山田凉介用另一只手试图把冈本的手掰开。  
“亚麻酱，你怎么舍得把我赶走！”冈本圭人死也不撒手。  
“每个人都有每个人的宿命！”山田凉介的眼睛亮的惊心动魄：“我的宿命是保家卫国，你的宿命是将来踏上最高峰顶……为此你现在必须要走，我只希望将来如果你能走上高位，能记得我们这些藉藉无名的人为北境流过的鲜血——”字眼在喉咙中滚过几圈终于吐：“殿下！”  
握住自己的双手一瞬间松开了，山田凉介心中有些钝钝的涩意，但又想着，这样也好，终究不是一路人。  
“让我进去！让我进去！”对面一阵喧哗，菊池风磨扶着刚刚包扎弹孔伤口的中岛健人闯了进来：“10分钟后去中都是什么意思啊？”菊池风磨大声嚷嚷着，却在走到里面看到泉少将的一刻气势弱下来了：“小姥爷你什么意思啊！”  
泉少将随手将小屋中的画面屏蔽，转身看向菊池：“当然是出了大事，不要问那么多，让你走你就走！”  
“那我也不能扔下中岛一个人走啊！”菊池嘟囔着把中岛小心扶到椅子上坐好。  
“那你们两个一起走！”泉少将不胜其烦的挥挥手。  
“少将，究竟发生了什么事？其实我们还有一个朋友在鹤吉，我们不可能抛下他的……”中岛尽管紧急抢救一番，但此时仍虚脱的随时会昏倒。  
“对呀，我爸妈还有妹妹呢？！”菊池风磨也随后跟上。  
“三个小时之后，这里将会爆炸。”对面的山田凉介突然开口，菊池和中岛都是一愣。  
“不仅仅是区域的爆炸，而是威力能推平半个北境的爆炸，我们现在所处的位置，3个小时后就是爆炸中心。”山田凉介冷静开口。  
“你的声音……”中岛健人撑起了身体，尽管看不到对面人的面孔，但这声音他忘不了：“你是那个救了我的人！”  
山田凉介并不回应，自顾自的说：“军方的疏散令马上就会下达，各位都有亲人朋友和舍不得的人，可现在不是追求相聚团圆的时候，而是努力远离爆炸中心，寻求更多的生机的危急时刻，所以，请不要再做无谓的争辩，越早离开这里越好！”  
山田凉介看向身边的冈本圭人和松岛聪：“你们两个也是。”  
“那你呢？”冈本圭人轻声问。  
山田凉介轻轻活动了一下僵硬的胳膊：“如你所见，我是唯一一个不能逃跑的，我现在已经和这个炸弹融为一体，我必须要在这里支撑到最后一秒，即使找不到解决的办法，至少我会尽我最大的可能拖延时间，可以让更多人逃离这个地方的时间。”  
“是我的错……”中岛健人喃喃出声：“本来该是我死的……”  
山田凉介顿了一下，声音温和：“现在谈生死，还为时过早，我的同事们还在争分夺秒为我换取生机，我不是一个人在战斗，我怀抱着对他们的信任在坚持，在等待。”  
“你不怕吗？”冈本圭人轻轻说。  
“于我自己而言，最坏的结果是死亡，而我不怕死，不如说，我选择成为军人的那一刻起，就注定着这一天的来临，如今它到来了，如果牺牲我一个人可以拯救无数人，难道不是死得其所吗？我不仅不怕，我反而很高兴，一个渺小的开始，走到盛大的结束，一往无前，视死如归，我坚守了我的誓言一直到和世界告别……”  
泉少将切断了通讯，眼睛有些湿润，转身对沉默的两个年轻Alpha说道：“好了，现在准备去中都吧！”  
“少将！”中岛健人离开前回头：“我想知道他的名字！”  
泉少将摇了摇头：“记得他是帝国的军人就好！”  
中岛健人叹了口气，和菊池风磨离开了。

“没有别的办法了吗？”湖心小屋，冈本圭人的眼中翻涌着绝望的光彩。  
“请你，至少让我的死亡变得有意义一些，比如，至少你活下来了！”山田凉介看着冈本圭人，露出一个带着浅浅梨涡的笑容。  
“然后，如果要追求喜欢的人，也别总想着动用特权，会把对方吓到的哦！”山田凉介朝冈本圭人眨眨眼。  
“殿下，专机已经就位了！”松岛聪看了一眼终端开口。  
冈本圭人盯着山田凉介，仿佛一具石雕，山田凉介不得不给松岛聪使个眼色，于是松岛聪扯着冈本圭人走出了小屋。  
湖面的雾气更大了，似乎又要下雪。  
冈本圭人不住的回望湖心的别墅，影影绰绰，马上就看不见了。他想起九年前，自己被母亲找到，凌晨从亚麻酱家里离开，也是这样不舍的回望着，他想起不久前，发现亚麻酱已经忘记了自己，他落寞的离开，也是这样无奈的回望着，而如今，在冰天雪地之中，亚麻酱一个人坐在冰冷的湖心等待死亡，而自己又只能这样无助的回望。  
同样的命运，到底还要重复多少次，为什么每次都只能眼睁睁的和喜欢的人不断告别。  
这一次，冈本圭人预感到，如果自己离开了，就真的彻底失去他了，那不再是时间、空间、门第的隔绝，而是阴阳、生死，那些人类意志所无法扭转的东西。  
脚步停了下来，走在前面的松岛聪有些疑惑的回头：“殿下？”  
“我突然想起来，还有一句话没对他说——”冈本圭人开口道：“你先走，我过一会儿就追上来！”  
说着不容松岛聪反应，冈本圭人就转身消失在浓雾之中。


	11. Chapter 11

冈本圭人乖乖和松岛聪走后，山田凉介放下心来，开始争分夺秒向泉少将汇报此次北境之行获取的情报。  
“澜蜜在死前，再三强调一定要由有冈亲自验尸，我怀疑她应该是把一些东西藏在自己体内了！”山田凉介用着松岛聪留下来的终端，心想可惜无法直接跟中都联络，他还挺想再跟行动队的队友们聊上几句的。  
“有冈？”泉少将有些疑惑，“他们之前认识吗？”  
山田凉介摇摇头：“没听大酱提到过，澜蜜原话是说‘让神之手他好好看我，里里外外都要仔仔细细的看’，我只能设想是由有冈在验尸的时候进行检查了。”  
泉少将点点头。还未再开口，松岛聪匆忙闯了进来：“少将，殿下没有过来吗？殿下他不见了！”  
泉少将和山田凉介都是一惊。  
此时亲兵也跑了过来：“少将，菊池少爷和他的朋友，刚刚也开着车跑了！”  
泉少将一拳打在面前的桌子上：“一个个，都这么不省心！给我找！”  
山田凉介若有所觉，转头看向外面，冈本圭人的身影伫立在小屋外，正目光定定的看着自己。  
“你怎么……”山田凉介气结：“少将，他在这里！”  
冈本圭人却一把上前关掉了通讯。  
冈本圭人朝山田凉介笑了笑：“突然想起要拿给你一样东西。就折返去车上拿了一下”  
山田凉介沉声问着：“什么东西？”  
冈本圭人从前胸口袋里拿出了一张精美的红色信笺，山田凉介一眼认出这是在中都时，冈本圭人手作的“请柬”，自己正是拿着这张请柬出现在了他的演唱会场馆，才有了后面的诸多事情。  
山田凉介觉得浑身都颤抖起来，他脑海中记起冈本把自己推倒在海绵池里的样子，想起自己被红色的请柬剥夺了视力，昏天黑地和他接吻的感觉。  
“这个放在你换下来的衣服里，我就拿上了。”冈本圭人拿着红色的纸笺走进：“你还要它吗？”  
山田凉介笑了笑：“那就给我吧，不管好坏，这的确是我这辈子最后一点高光记忆了。”  
于是冈本圭人也笑了，重新坐到山田凉介身边，把红色纸笺放在山田凉介手中。  
“我再问你最后一个问题，”山田凉介微微抬头看着冈本圭人：“回答完你就赶紧走听了到吗？”  
“你问吧！”冈本圭人熟练的握住山田凉介的手。  
“你在这个折纸信笺上面，镂空了一串英文，是什么意思啊？”山田凉介问道。  
冈本圭人看着山田，笑了笑：“是爱情的语句，是一个人对另一个人爱到发疯了才会写出来的句子。”  
饶是天寒地冻，山田凉介脸也瞬间上升了热度。  
“你知道那对相爱的情侣最后怎样了吗？”冈本圭人紧紧握住了山田凉介的手腕，山田则被问题吸引，没有觉察。  
“不，不知道……”山田凉介低声说。  
“他们为了永远在一起，殉情了！”冈本圭人在山田凉介耳边低声说，在山田还愣怔的时候，冈本握着山田的手松开，山田凉介猛的发现，自己的手腕上多了一条锁链。  
“你！”山田凉介震惊的发现锁链另一端，连着冈本圭人的手腕。  
“你疯了？你赶紧解开！”看不出材质的手铐紧紧圈着山田的手腕，延伸出来的锁链泛着冷冷的金属光泽，不是自己接触过的任何一种手铐。  
“钥匙呢？”山田凉介有些慌张。  
冈本圭人不说话。  
“少将，少将！”山田凉介打开了通讯：“殿下在我这里，他现在用一种奇怪的链条和我锁在了一起，马上派爆破人员暴力剪断链条，带他走，已经来不及了！”  
泉少将正在为找菊池风磨两人焦头烂额，猛地又听到这边的消息，一个头两个大。  
“泉叔叔，放弃吧，我这个不是一般的锁链！”冈本圭人平静的开口。“这是母亲小时候为了逼迫我学习专门锻造的链条，皇室工艺，你们是剪不断的！至于钥匙，在母亲那里，但她现在在南半球，你们绝对搞不到的。”  
“我和亚麻酱，看来今天是要锁在这里了！” 冈本圭人说道最后语气带着些许得意。  
“呵呵，”山田凉介冷笑：“那就把我这只手剁下来，陪你一起走吧！”  
冈本圭人一瞬间眼睛充血，随即又笑了：“不可以哦，我锁的是你负责给炸弹输血的手，你要剁下来的同时，怕是炸弹也要爆炸了！”  
“你可真是算无遗漏！”山田凉介的眼圈越来越红，死死的盯着冈本圭人。

泉少将挂断通讯扭头对松岛聪说：“快联系内宫和中央军部！快！”  
松岛聪正在追查菊池风磨的跑车路径：“啊？联系内宫？可我这边正……”  
泉少将一把拍在松岛聪脑门上：“那两个小兔崽子随他们吧，你马上联系内宫，就说王室第三顺位继承人被锁爆炸现场了！北境紧急寻求支援！快！”  
松岛聪傻了几秒突然了悟：“少将我明白了！我这就给内宫致电！我一边哭一边说！”  
泉少将一副孺子可教也的欣慰表情，亲自拨通了往中央军部的通讯。

中都南B区中央军部作战会议室，知念侑李又惊又激动，直接从椅子上蹦了起来，挂断通讯，摇晃着薮宏太的肩膀：“宏太，我们有砝码了！”  
叮叮叮，是之前预定和陛下的通讯时间到了，薮宏太点点头，整理了一下着装，去预定地点面圣了。  
半个钟头后，薮宏太将陛下亲笔签名的调取令交到知念侑李手中，两人对视，都是感慨万千，但无暇多说，知念侑李收好调取令冲出作战室，接下来的每一秒都要用飞起来的速度啊！

大片的风信子花田，接天的蓝色花朵与澄澈的天空连接一色，沐浴着东境炽热的阳光，美轮美奂，甚至不太真实，“哥哥？小慧哥哥！——”躺在风信子田中的白衣少年苏醒，眯着眼睛看向不远处的秋千架。  
“小慧哥哥，你快来帮我推秋千啊！”一头蜜色长发的少女软软的撒着娇，引着白衣少年忍不住露出笑容。几步走上前去，开始尽心尽力的推着秋千。  
“小慧哥哥，你要是能一直给我推秋千就好了！”少女的头上顶着蓝色风信子编成的花环，衬得她更加肤白胜雪，殷红的嘴唇微微嘟起，有些不悦。“可我现在只有暑假可以过来，等到小慧哥哥长大了，一定就忘记我了！”  
白衣少年无奈的笑了：“怎么会呢？我怎么会忘记可爱的小岚妹妹呢？”  
少女停下了秋千，扭头看向白衣少年：“那我们结婚吧！”  
白衣少年哈哈大笑。  
“有什么好笑的？小慧哥哥不想和我结婚？”少女羞红了脸。  
“好的，知道了，那就结婚吧！”少年宠溺的说着。  
少女开心的笑了，把头上的花环取了下来，戴在少年的头上。  
“小慧哥哥，不要忘了我哦！”少女微笑着说。  
“岚，岚！”一瞬间，少女飞快的离开了少年，刚刚绚烂的花田变成一片火海。  
“岚？你在哪里？”白衣少年无助的在火中叫喊着，最终眼前只剩一片虚无。  
“慧！慧！醒醒！……”  
知念侑李忍不住试探对方的额头，比刚刚热度又上一层，他病了，他需要休息，知念侑李知道，眼睛被逼的升腾一阵水汽，可是我们现在需要你啊，知念侑李继续残忍的推着昏睡在桌上的人。  
终于，沉浸在梦魇中的慧睁开了眼睛，没有花田，没有大火，只有冰冷金属质感的军部作战中心。  
“慧，出事了，我们现在要去一个地方，去救人，否则，凉介他就……”知念侑李紧紧抓住慧的手臂，那是自认识以来，从未在知念眼中见到过的紧张，无助和恳求，慧什么都没问，摇晃着从椅子上站了起来，甩甩有些不清醒的脑袋，和知念侑李一起飞速出了门。

不同于中都的十万火急，北境的雪在酝酿了许久终于缓缓飘落下来，安静的仿佛整个世界都停滞了。  
“对不起……”冈本圭人对着脸色依旧冰冷的山田凉介开口道；“我又任性了。”  
山田凉介没有回应。  
“我总是任性对吗？”冈本圭人声音有些飘忽：“回想起来，我每次见到你都在道歉，在你大概还没有原谅我的时候，我又在向你道歉了。”  
“我知道我这次应该听你的，我很努力了的离开了，可我又忍不住回来了，我不想离开你！”冈本圭人握着山田凉介的手：“或许是最后一次的任性了，你这次可以早一些原谅我吗？”  
山田凉介紧紧的咬住下唇，喃喃说道：“一定还有办法的，现在还有时间，你一定有办法可以离开，让我再想一想，再好好想想办法……”  
冈本圭人摇摇头笑着：“你放弃吧，如果我决定要留下来，无论怎样我都可以留下来！”  
山田凉介转头看着他，一向漂亮剔透的双眼此时带着泪水，更显晶莹：“到底要怎样你才肯走？”  
冈本圭人想了想：“我只会和你一起走。”  
山田凉介的眼中已经蓄满了眼泪，却倔强的不肯落下来：“我走不了啊！但我知道以你的身份一定可以到达安全的地方，那样我才能放心……”  
“放心什么？”冈本圭人打断了他：“一个人静悄悄的死去吗？”  
山田凉介看着他，眼中的积蓄的眼泪越来越多。  
“亚麻酱，我出身北境，如今我的故乡危在旦夕，我不但帮不上忙，反而把我喜欢的人扔在冰天雪地里等死，只身逃去安全的地方，你觉得我真的会做出这么不知羞耻的事吗？”  
“就算你们强行把我送走，我的良知、我的爱情，也会在今天一起被埋葬，那我还剩下什么呢？一具行尸走肉苟活的躯壳吗？”冈本圭人看着山田凉介，问的认真。  
“这只是暂时的而已，”山田凉介有些沙哑的开口：“你将来还会拥有权势，拥有美色，会有新的…爱人……”  
“你错了，过去的我难道没有这些吗，可我过的浑浑噩噩。是因为找到了你，我才感觉自己真的活着。如果你死在这里，金钱，权势又有什么意义？”冈本圭人情绪由激烈最终归于平静：“一切都没有意义！”   
“你不要再说了！”山田凉介低声喝到，“我不想再听了！”  
冈本圭人却不罢休：“与其灵魂埋葬，徒留躯壳，不如我来这里陪你，至少，让你不那么孤独。”  
山田凉介的头深深的低下了。  
“我知道，你很勇敢，你不怕死亡，这些我都听你说了。”冈本圭人笑容有些落寞：“亚麻酱总是那么坚强，这份陪伴在你看来或许很多余。那你就当没有我这个人存在好了，我可以不说话，很安静，不会打扰你，我只想在旁边陪着你，哪怕你并不需要。”  
话音落下，两人都沉默了，空气变得很安静，连双方的呼吸都轻不可闻，透过窗户看过去，倒是外面的雪越来越大了。  
“真是拿你没办法……”山田凉介低声开了口。  
山田凉介抬起头，冈本圭人发现山田凉介整个眼睛都通红，眼角闪烁着晶莹，是流泪了吗？冈本圭人不敢确定。  
“我可以一个人无所畏惧的迎接死亡，但前提是我一个人。”山田凉介扬起脸看着冈本圭人，“至少，你不可以在……”山田凉介露出一丝笑意：“明明让你走，你怎么可以回来，还对我说出这样的话……你知不知道——”  
山田凉介的眼泪终于蓄不住，滑落了下来：“你这样，会让我不想死，会让我想要活下去。”  
滚烫的眼泪掉落的同时就凝成了冰珠，冈本圭人只觉得面前人掉落的是无比珍贵的钻石。   
“因为看到你，我就会忍不住想起我们的过去，去设想我们的将来。”山田凉介声音哽咽：“我本来是可以平静的死去的，可现在不行了，接下来的每一秒，我都会害怕死亡，看你的每一眼，都可能是最后一眼，而死亡会把我们永远分开，多么可怕。圭人，你让我变得软弱，让我笼罩在死亡的阴影中，让我燃起了对生的渴求，一个注定要死的人，偏偏燃起了对生的渴望，多么残忍……”  
山田凉介的眼泪犹如决堤，冈本圭人把自己的外套披在山田的身上，让他靠到自己的怀里。  
“你当然要活下去，你怎么可以丢下我一个人走？你怎么舍得把我一个人留在世界上？”冈本圭人亲了亲爱人的发顶，连极度的严寒都驱散不了他心中的柔软和爱意。  
中都和北境之间的某秘密监狱停机坪。  
直升机由远及近，未及停稳，知念侑李即迫不及待的跳下来。跟在后面是穿着白大褂的慧，他提上尘封好久的手提箱，心里有些打鼓。  
“知念，我们今天要去见的，就是要佩戴这套东西的人吗？”慧忍不住问道。  
知念侑李回身扶着慧下了直升机，才开口说道：“是的，也是这次唯一可以救凉介的人！”  
慧回想着制造这套设备时的种种可怕机关，不由开始猜测要见的会是怎样的人？  
中都和北境之间，某秘密地下监狱，一身军装的知念侑李带着身穿白大褂的慧疾步走在冷色的走廊中，在越发阴冷的最内侧，出现了一个巨大的玻璃房，几个重武器卫兵把守着出口，还有几个戎装的技术人员在玻璃房面前的超级电脑前监测着。  
知念侑李把调令拿出来验证通过，又示意身后的慧打开随身携带的手提箱，是一套精密的电子镣铐，历经重重门禁，两人终于进了玻璃房中。  
知念侑李显然不是第一次来，倒是慧有些好奇的四下张望，原来从里面并不能看到外面，那个玻璃幕墙竟然是单面的，慧有些心有戚戚，想不到来见的这位也是实验室小白鼠呢。  
“不是让你赶紧研究爆破案的资料，你在做什么啊？！”知念侑李愠怒的声音传来，慧几步赶上，巨大的空地中，散乱了一地的武器零件，而中心坐着一个高大的男子，正夹着一个老式透视镜，给一个枪筒抛光。  
男子慢悠悠的把透视镜拿下来：“早看完了！”  
他站起来，揉了一把蓬乱的半长发：“怎么，那秃驴终于要把北境也端掉了？”  
知念侑李冷冷斥责：“不许你对陛下出言不敬！”  
男子嗤笑一声，倒也没回嘴。  
知念侑李压抑着怒火：“你要走出这里，必须戴上这个，这是我们和陛下多次请求他的最后让步。”  
男子又冷哼一声，知念侑李对慧点了点头，于是慧就拿着电子镣铐走上前去。  
“嗯？”男子对突然靠过来的慧排斥的后退一步：“知念，你怎么带了一个Omega来？”  
慧一怔，随即冷笑一声把针剂毫不留情的扎进男子手臂中，“呵呵，什么年代了，还有Alpha搞性别歧视？”  
男子瞬间脱力跌倒在了地上，满头冷汗的看着穿着白大褂文质彬彬的Omega。  
知念轻咳一声：“抱歉，Yuya，事情紧急，我忘了你……咳咳。”  
慧闻言斜了男子一眼：“怎么？这位Alpha身体有隐疾？在下不才，稍微懂些医术，可以帮忙诊断一下！”说着瞟了一眼男子关键部位。  
“你你你，你知道我是谁吗？”男子扭曲着一张凶恶的脸叫嚣着，可惜自己被药剂折腾的手脚无力，被细胳膊细腿的医生迅速套好了电子镣铐。  
最后，从箱子里拿出的是特制的项圈。  
男子看到有些愣。  
“Yuya，这个是我们这边按陛下的要求订做的，可以随时监督你的身体数据，一旦有异常就会自动报警，如果超过临界值，会启动……”知念侑李顿了一下，“会启动扼杀程序。”  
“这秃驴，我总有一天……”话还没说完，就被慧迅速拿项圈套在了脖子上，随即感受到情绪波动，项圈猛的收紧，把男子的话扼杀在喉咙里。  
“放心吧，我是项圈的主设计师，以后如果轻了重了力气不合适了，可以告诉我哦！”慧笑眯眯的看着被勒住脖子在地上打滚的Alpha。  
半晌，男子终于喘过气来，知念侑李却等不及催促出发了。

“喂！”高大的男子遮挡着外面刺眼的阳光，叫住了白大褂的Omega：“既然我的小命以后再你手里了，好歹让我知道一下你的名字吧？”  
“慧，叫我慧就好！”慧已经脱下白大褂，换上厚厚的冬装，接下来要去的地方，不好好准备可不行。  
“慧？姓氏呢？”男子看着由远及近的直升机，继续问道。  
慧沉默了一下：“我没有姓氏。”他看着男子笑了笑：“我已经抛弃了我的姓氏。”  
男子愣了一下，也笑了：“真巧，我也一样。”  
男子又开口：“看你也是戒心很强的人，想不到竟然会跟我说这个！”  
慧笑的眯起了眼：“你不知道吗？我们要去拆弹了，要是你失败了，咱们可就全交代在这里了，我多说些又有什么关系？”  
“啊？拆弹？现在吗？”男子傻了。  
“知念不是把资料都给你了么？”慧也无奈了，“还有1个半小时，飞过去要一个小时，留给你的时间不多了！”  
男子几步上前一把搂过小小的知念就开始狠狠搓他的脸，慧眉头一皱，项圈猛的收紧，男子立刻捂住脖子脱力跪在了地上。  
“你！你这个毒……”男子回头瞪着慧，未等骂完，项圈又是一阵收紧。

“亚麻酱！亚麻酱！”  
山田凉介从朦胧中被推醒。  
“亚麻酱，再多和我说一些之前的任务吧！”冈本圭人柔声说着。  
面前的水晶集血器已收集大半，飞速下降的气温加上不断流失的鲜血，即使冈本圭人用尽了一切办法让山田凉介保持清醒，但他明显感觉到，山田的生命力无法逆转的走向式微，这让他无力又心痛。  
拆开一包营养剂放在山田嘴边，山田凉介努力吞咽了几口就咳嗽了起来，接着就是一阵头晕目眩，山田把头埋在冈本圭人的颈窝里，汲取着对方的信息素，这让他精神略微放松了一些。  
“怎么样了？”山田开口问道。  
冈本圭人柔声说：“泉少将他们已经全部撤离了，按照推测的爆炸范围，所有人群都疏散完毕。放心吧。”  
山田凉介点点头，冈本圭人只觉得他精神瞬间更加颓丧。  
“亚麻酱，不可以睡着！最后一次通话时，说你的队友已经在赶来的路上了！”  
“是吗，太好了，他们一定有办法的…至少把你…”山田凉介声音断断续续。  
“亚麻酱……”冈本圭人含着营养剂，一点一点轻轻渡进山田口中。  
山田凉介又清醒了一些：“圭人，对不起，我实在太困了，就算我睡过去了，血也会一直流进器皿里对吗？”  
冈本圭人碎碎的亲着山田的脸颊。  
“只要血能流到他们过来，这样他们就可以把你救出去。”山田凉介精神已经恍惚了，凭借着意志力在说话。  
“你必须和我一起活下去，如果你死了，我就在蒲川湖这里自杀。”冈本圭人开口道。  
“不可以，怎么这样！”山田凉介微弱的声音有些着急和委屈：“你要活下去啊，我为你才努力支撑到现在的……”  
“活就一起活，死就一起死，我以为我们锁在一起时就达成共识了！”冈本圭人一向温柔的声音此时却残酷坚定。  
“可我太累了，圭人，我想睡了……你让我睡一会好不好？”山田凉介小声哀求着。  
冈本圭人又喂了他几口营养剂，山田凉介连吞咽都变得愈发困难，冈本圭人却有耐心，一点点的喂给他，见他吞下去就奖励的亲一亲他，汲取了能量，山田又清醒了一些。  
“亚麻酱，我之前问过你，是不是还记得九年前的事，而你不记得了。”冈本圭人咬了咬山田凉介的耳朵，让他清醒。  
“嗯，我好像忘了一些重要的事，可到底是什么呢……”山田凉介有些苦恼。  
“你想听吗？”冈本圭人轻声说着：“我可以告诉你！”  
山田凉介笑了起来：“好，我想听。”  
冈本圭人又咬了咬他的耳朵：“那就从这里出去之后，我就讲给你听！”  
“嗯？”山田凉介有些无奈的笑了。  
“明天我就讲给你听，全部的事情。”冈本圭人说。  
“明天啊，真好！”山田凉介在冈本圭人怀里蹭了下。  
“可我等不及明天……”山田凉介抬起头，努力的睁开已经渐渐失去光彩的双眼：“你今晚就讲给我听！”  
冈本圭人亲了亲他：“好，今晚，等我们泡个热水澡！”  
山田凉介点点头：“我要在里面加上自制的玫瑰浴球！”  
冈本圭人笑了：“还有呢？”  
山田凉介想了半天：“还要点上我自制的香薰蜡烛。”  
山田凉介嘴角和眼角都噙着笑容，还想说什么，但无法控制的闭上双眼，冈本圭人其实也已经到了强弩之末，意识也渐渐涣散起来。  
“砰……”小屋的大门被一脚踹开，外面的雪花随之翻飞进来。震醒了冈本圭人。  
“亚麻酱，亚麻酱！”冈本圭人急忙呼唤着山田凉介。  
“Md，什么鬼地方啊！”门外进来的高大男子全身都被雪花覆盖，泄愤的摘下保暖的面罩，露出一张狂野不羁的面孔。  
“亚麻酱，你的同事来了！”冈本圭人见山田凉介微微睁开了眼，稍稍松了口气。  
山田凉介想偏头看看来的人，可却连这份力气都没有了。  
而那个男子也没有叙旧的意思，看都不看两人，径直走向操作台，无数光屏弹开，开始聚精会神的敲打。  
“Yuya，凉介的情况怎么样？”小木屋的高空，直升机还在不断攀升，知念侑李焦急的问着。  
“什么？听不见？你们的直升机离我太远了！”男子一边看着复杂的线路图一边大声嘲讽。  
“下降一点，马上要出通讯距离了！”知念侑李急忙对驾驶员说道。  
“不行，继续升高，万一炸了咱们跑的也快！”旁边裹的像个粽子一般的慧大声反对。

滴答滴答，水晶集血器几乎已经满了，山田凉介努力睁开眼睛：“圭人，离预定时间还有多久？”  
冈本圭人看了一下：“还有5分钟。”  
山田凉介笑了笑：“感觉有些勉强啊！”  
操作台前的男子正跟天上的几个人发完消息，闻言探出头来投来谴责的目光，可惜椅子上的两个人你侬我侬，并没有把他看在眼里。  
冈本圭人温柔的笑着：“剩下的时间不可以睡了，要一直看着我哦！”  
山田凉介点点头：“不睡了，我答应你！”  
操作台上发出不爽的巨大声响，可惜沉浸在二人世界的人没有在意。  
冈本圭人扶着山田凉介稍微换了个姿势，让两个人抱的更紧，互相看着对方。  
“喂！喂！”操作台后，男子忍不住出声，“没有人关心一下炸弹吗？”他直起身子，倚着操作台看向这对儿旁若无人的冰雕。  
男子撇撇嘴，看了一眼操作台，突然灵机一动，说道：“都看过电影吧，现在呢，有两根引线，一根红的一根绿的，只有一根是对的，你俩苦命鸳鸯选一根剪吧！”  
冈本圭人轻声询问着：“红色是亚麻酱喜欢的颜色，不如选红色吧！”  
山田凉介想了想：“可是你喜欢绿色，你又一直运气比较好，也许应该选绿色！”  
冈本圭人亲了亲山田凉介的脸颊：“也是，说不定，红色代表的是我们的姻缘线呢，不能剪断……”  
“剪红的是吧？”男子大声打断，接着发出了恼火的斥责：“啊！剪错了啊！怎么办！还有一分钟就爆炸了！”  
“没关系，我们不怪你，你已经尽力了不是吗？”冈本圭人看向男子，充满敬意的点了点头。  
“你快些离开吧，趁现在还有些时间。”山田凉介也低声说。  
男子眉毛都打结成了一团，欲言又止，半晌说：“离预定时间还有一分钟了，我也跑不了，我就在这看着你们还能干出什么吧！”  
“10,9,8……”男子索性掐着表倒计时起来。  
“圭人，希望我们来生可以再见。”山田凉介浅浅的笑着。  
“来生的话，我一定要更早的找到你！”冈本圭人不舍的看着自己的心上人。  
“5,4,3……”  
伴随着倒计时，冈本圭人和山田凉介吻在一起，静静等待生命最后一刻的来临。

“砰……”小木屋的大门再次被踹开，走进来两个全副武装的粽子。  
“这什么鬼地方啊！”“冻死啦！”知念侑李和慧的声音闷在保暖头罩里。  
山田凉介一惊，急忙把冈本圭人推开。  
跟在后面的慧疾步上前，拉起山田凉介的手臂，眨眼功夫集血器的针管被拆除，人造血液就输进了血管中。  
“咳，之前想说炸弹已经顺利拆除了。”操作台旁的高大男子戏谑的开口：“不过两位正忙着，没能说出口。”  
冈本圭人赶紧低头擦了一把亮晶晶的嘴，慧将人造血浆的袋子塞进冈本手里：“这位小哥，麻烦举高一点，这样输的快！”  
冈本圭人急忙站起来举到最高，却忘了自己和山田凉介还锁在一起，带的两人一个趔趄。  
好在知念侑李在后面迅速稳住了俩人，他一进屋先哼哧哼哧把手里提的一堆集暖器绕着两人摆了一圈，开到最大，原本冰冷的小屋立刻被放进一圈太阳，山田凉介被太阳的光芒直射在脸上，仿佛进了中央惩戒室，被强光360°环绕照射，只觉得自己好像被扒光放在无影灯下，所有小秘密都无所遁形。  
慧牵起锁链看了看，fufufu的笑起来：“你就是拿链子跟山田锁了的那个帅哥？”慧拿胳膊肘捅了捅冈本圭人，一副“你挺厉害啊”的表情。  
山田凉介正要开口反驳，冷不防被知念侑李捏住脸：“慧，这集暖器好像没用，我看凉介还是很冷！”  
山田凉介想说不，我不冷了，却见知念和慧刷一齐拉开自己的防风外套，里面密密麻麻贴满了暖宝宝。  
知念侑李把自己贴的粉色暖宝宝撕下来，劈头盖脸往山田凉介身上贴，慧也拿下自己贴的深蓝色暖宝宝专挑知念遗漏的缝隙，最后实在是没有空了，慧就塞了一把到冈本圭人手里，冈本哭笑不得的接了过来抱着。  
“凉介，你饿不饿啊？你失血过多一定饿了吧！”知念侑李打开随身小包，里面塞满了山田凉介平时爱吃的各种高颜值少女风甜点。  
“不，我刚刚喝了很多营养剂！一点都不饿！快收起来！”山田凉介撕下贴在嘴上和脸颊上的粉色暖宝宝，总算得以开口，急忙推着知念。  
慧低头一看，地上确实全是营养剂的空袋子。  
“不信你们问他！”山田凉介急忙指着冈本圭人。  
“对，亚麻酱刚刚喝了很多！”冈本圭人急忙说。  
“你给他喝的？真是忙了大忙了！”慧赞许的看着冈本圭人，“但是只喝营养剂不够。”  
于是知念侑李制住山田凉介，慧也打开自己的随身小包，掐住山田凉介的嘴，先灌了半袋生理盐水，又灌了半袋葡萄糖。山田凉介瞪着一双大眼睛，呜呜的谴责着，慧却不为所动，两相交替，直到灌满为止。  
山田凉介吞下最后一口，不知是体温回升还是血液充溢或者只是被气的，脸上的灰败之色一扫而空，双颊带着淡淡的血色，配上他的雪肤美到惊人，本想劝阻的冈本圭人看的两眼发直，要说的话都忘了。  
慧扫了一眼山田的身体数据，朝知念点点头，知念终于松开了钳制的手，山田凉介指着慧就要破口大骂，慧却狞笑着从随身口袋里掏出一个针管，山田看见这个画面一时呼吸不畅，摇摇欲坠。  
冈本圭人急忙将山田接在怀里。  
“哦呀，之前给Yuya打针的针管竟然忘记处理啦？”知念侑李有些惊讶。  
操作台旁的高大男子闻言探出头来看了一眼，又飞速缩回去。  
“是啊！”慧随手把针管仍在地上，微微睁大眼睛看着倒在冈本怀里的山田：“怎么了这是，见到废针管也吓成这样？”  
山田凉介又急又气，心想怎么偏偏是最坏心眼的这俩人过来，我高大神武的中央军形象就这样在圭人面前破灭了。  
呜呜呜。山田凉介越想越伤心，丧失警惕之余被慧迅速扎了一针，终于彻底昏了过去。

当山田凉介再次醒过来的时候，首先是觉得热，非常热，但同时周围又萦绕着一股好闻的味道，像是冰雪晶莹的荒野上，傲霜雪松的清冽，但细细的闻起来，又带着一股暖暖的芬芳气息，就像在冰天雪地行走很久的人乍一进入燃着木柴的小屋全身毛孔都舒适的张开的感觉。山田凉介只想懒懒的继续窝着，而他也确实往香味的来源舒服的拱了拱。  
于是香味的来源轻轻笑了一下，亲了一下自己的额头，山田凉介才清醒过来，环顾四周，集暖器比刚刚暗了些，摆放在房间恰当的角落里，自己的身下也从破旧的椅子换成了柔软毛皮的软垫，此时自己身上盖着轻薄暖和的毯子，紧紧钻在一个人的怀里。  
山田凉介抬眼看去，冈本圭人正给自己重新盖好毯子，而自己觉得好闻的味道，正是对方的Alpha信息素的味道。  
山田凉介急忙坐起来，上下拍打几下，把队友给自己贴的乱七八糟的暖宝宝都甩下去。  
“我睡了很久吗？”山田凉介环顾四周。  
不远处，知念、慧、还有那位外请拆弹专家正围着炸弹的操作台大声嚷嚷着，松岛聪则带着一只小队在现场清扫物证。  
“还不到一个小时呢！”冈本圭人说着。  
“他们在吵什么？”山田凉介看着不远处面红耳赤的人开始头疼。  
“好像是在讨论底下的核弹要怎么处理，拆弹专家和那个小小的孩子意见有分歧。”冈本圭人小声说着，“医生一直在和稀泥，一会儿帮这个，一会儿帮那个，所以吵到现在也没结果。”  
山田凉介眉头一皱，掀开毯子就下地，猛然发现自己的鞋袜不知何时都被脱掉了，那刚刚自己是怎样的丑态窝在人家怀里啊。  
山田凉介觉得尴尬的不行，急忙往外冲了一步，趔趄了一下被冈本急忙拉到怀里才想起自己还跟冈本圭人锁在一起呢，没有办法，他只能拉着冈本一起走近争吵的队友。  
“我觉得还是知念的方法保险一些！”然而山田凉介听取了双方意见刚开口，三双眼睛刷的看过来，知念侑李皱起眉头：“你怎么起来了，快回去休息去！”接着又怀疑加谴责的看向冈本圭人。  
山田凉介耸耸肩：“我好了！”  
慧则按住他的肩：“不，你没好！”接着也看向冈本圭人，挤眉弄眼，积极暗示。  
山田凉介还想开口，知念侑李已经开始驱赶：“去去去，睡觉去，别在这里碍事！”  
山田凉介无奈：“那关于澜蜜和皮丘什金……”  
知念侑李不耐烦的摆摆手：“泉少将都和我交代过了，都交给我，你别操心了！”  
山田凉介有些落寞的看着几人又热火朝天的争论起来，一步三回头的带着冈本圭人返回，冈本圭人问：“要再睡一会儿吗？”  
山田凉介摇摇头：“我不想在这里睡了，我今天差点死在这里啊！”  
冈本圭人赞同的点点头：“要不然去我家？”  
山田凉介刚想点头又摇摇头：“不要了，咱们装情侣的事，爸爸已经知道了，我再去你家好尴尬的……”  
冈本圭人看着闷闷不乐的山田，忍不住拉住他的手：“既然你现在也没有任务，要不要那个……”冈本圭人挑挑眉。  
山田不明所以的扬扬眉。  
“就是之前说的，九年前的事，不是说好要一起泡热水澡？”冈本圭人眼神十分期待。  
山田凉介也想起了自己神志不清时说的浴球、蜡烛、泡澡什么的，脸上热度立刻起来了：“我……我不是……”  
“那些都不重要啦！”冈本圭人扯扯山田凉介：“你想不想知道？咱们现在就走吧！”  
山田凉介有些迷糊：“去哪里啊？”  
冈本圭人晃着他的手：“你别问那么多，我带你去嘛！”  
山田凉介想了想：“我去请示一下！”  
于是山田拉着冈本又走向争吵的队友。  
“我那个，想出去一会儿，可以吗？”山田探头探脑看向知念侑李，拆弹专家是外聘人员，慧是编外人员，也就知念算管事的吧？  
知念侑李正撸着袖子忙着跟其他人理论，不耐烦的朝山田挥挥手：“知道了知道了！”  
于是山田凉介和冈本圭人对视露出一个笑容，手拉手跑了。

等到大部队都离开蒲川湖，暂回冈本家大宅，众人才发现跑了两人。  
拆弹专家得知人手不够自己也要干活，当时就骂了起来，被慧调了项圈参数扔给北境军看管了起来。此后本来就发烧的慧作为医生救人不自救，趴在沙发上打起了盹，好在知念侑李仍然活力四射，带着松岛聪跑上跑下收尾任务。  
“慧，慧！”知念侑李推醒沙发上窝成一团的人。  
“没事吧？是不是又烧起来了？”客厅人来人往，知念侑李忍不住又把手放在慧的额头试探着。  
“还好，来的路上已经基本降温了，等我回去休息一下就好！”由于过度疲惫加身体不适，慧原本就迷蒙的双眼此时更像要睡着了。  
“关于澜蜜遗体的处理，我们遇到了问题。”知念侑李简单介绍了澜蜜和冈本家的关系：“所以他们是想让我们尽量在这边调查完毕，然后下葬。”  
慧伸了个懒腰：“可以理解，只是北境这边器材装备可能没有那么齐全。”  
知念摇了摇头：“在北境毕竟处处制肘，况且，这个女孩，生前可能和大贵认识。”  
知念侑李把澜蜜死前的话语转述一遍：“可我想，大贵认识的人，多半你也会认识吧？”  
慧微微瞪大了眼睛：“大贵的旧相识？什么嘛，他的旧相好怎么可能让我知道！”  
“既然这样，我可就要看看了！”慧站了起来往停棺的别厅走去。  
“也许是你们之前的同事之类的呢……”知念侑李小步跟在后面给有冈解释着。  
“呵呵，我和他才认识几年，他的混乱交际圈，我可不知道！”慧迈着大步走近了精美的水晶棺，渐渐停下了步伐。  
剔透的水晶棺里，白色婚裙的少女安静的沉眠，四周铺满的北境的奇珍异草，玲珑珠宝，少女的脸上，覆盖着精美的麋鹿面具，只能看到她微微上扬的嘴角。  
慧停滞了一下，刚刚吃飞醋的样子已消失不见，许久憋出一句：“会不会保存尸体啊，影响成分检测结果怎么办！”  
知念侑李拉着慧：“好了，我们还是跟健一先生申请运回中都再尸检吧！”  
慧却鬼使神差的推开了水晶棺，纤长的手指已经触碰到了麋鹿面具。  
“喂！”知念侑李看着四周，十分担心被人看见。  
轻轻拿下面具，映入眼中的是张熟悉而陌生的脸庞。  
慧原本迷蒙的眼睛瞬间睁大。  
“小慧哥哥，不要忘了我哦！” 踮起脚尖的少女把风信子花环努力的递过来，含笑的眼睛祈求的看着自己。  
只感觉一阵天旋地转。  
“慧！慧！”知念侑李眼睁睁看着麋鹿面具滚落在了地上，而慧昏倒在水晶棺旁。


End file.
